A New Life
by chibilover13
Summary: "Every story has an End. But in reality,every ending is just a New Life". Rated M for a reason! * full summary inside*
1. Chapter 1- back in Konoha

**chibilover13: Sup my fellow fanfictioners! I,chibilover13, have made my second story on this account! YAY!**

**(fist pumps)**

**chibilover13: this story is a Sasuhina fic, so if you hate the couple then... GO AWAY! (im joking)**

**sasuke: sure you are (mumbles)**

**hinata: A-Ano S-Sasuke-kun that was v-very r-rude**

**Sasuke: whatever...**

**chibilover13: oh dont worry hinata... i got something planned for him**

**(grabs baseball bat)**

**Hinata: A-Ano.. P-Please r-review a-and g-give s-some t-tips**

**Sasuke: HINATA! THE MAD WOMAN IS BEATING ME UP TO DEA-**

**(GETS KNOCKED OUT.. CHIBILOVER STICKS OUT TOUNGE)**

**Chibilover13: Next time i wont go so easy on you, anyways on with the story!**

* * *

_**Summary**: After 4 years, the fourth ninja war has ended and Naruto and Sasuke had their last fight. In the end Sasuke had died...that is till his brother revived him. Now Sasuke has woken up in a hospital and is now told by the hokage that he has a year to be trusted in the leaf and that one female will look after him during that time. What happens to Sasuke when that female is Hinata Hyuuga?_

* * *

_SASUKE!'' yelled the ninja with blond hair. _

_He was panting._

_Him and Sasuke had been fighting for 3 hours non-stop. The blond hair ninja attack the raven-haired ninja with his kunai. He had to bring him back...Sasuke, his one and only friend._

_Sasuke dodged his attack and sneaked up behind him." Naruto" he said. The blond quickly turned around and gave his fox-like smile. _

_"Ready to go home, Sasuke?" he asked and before the raven-haired knew it, he was pinned on the ground,"I-Its over" was the last thing the raven-haired heard._

.

.

.

The raven haired ninja slowly got up and smiled. yes, the rouge ninja smiled. Why?

because he was dead.

_Finally_,he thought. He carefully walked around the darkness he was surrounded -and sighed happily when he found out that his pain and suffering was over ,Or so he thought. In a flash,he saw a figure. Sasuke tilted his head,confused.

''Sasuke"said the ghostly figure. Sasuke,who was on guard looked at the figure with wide eyes. He couldnt believe who he was seeing. It was..

"Itachi?" said the raven-haired ninja. Itatchi smiled and nodded. Sasuke returned the smile and carelessly hugged his older brother. Why wouldn't he? Sasuke,who thought his brother killed his clan for no reason has found out that the leaf has forced his brother to kill his clan. Itatchi hugged his 20 year old brother and sighed sadly. The truth was,he didnt want this to end,not like this. Sasuke was young, he didnt need to die.. not now anyways. Gripping his shoulders, he pulled sasuke away so that they were facing each other.

" Sasuke... I'm going to bring you back" he said,with a serious expression. Sasuke looked at his brother and violently shook his head.

"Fuck no! I'm done with that life " he responded. Itachi sighed and backed away.

"This is not how I want you to end your life... I want you to be happy, get married and possibly have kids!" Itachi shouted. Sasuke scoffed. He didn't want any children or get married... He had his reasons. Itachi shook his head and frowned. After a few minutes of awkward silence,Itachi smirked.

"brother... I expect good things from you now.'' Sasuke looked up and saw Itachi fading away.

No! shouted Sasuke in his mind. he ran toward the fading Itachi.

" Be happy Sasuke" whispered Itachi, and dissapered. Sasuke panicked and started to looked left to right, screaming for his brother to come back, it was no use. After a few minutes,he started to see a light from the distance. he also heard voices...

"Naruto,Sakura!" he shouted at the voices.

.

.

.

Sasuke shot out his eyes and started to looked at the familiar white celiling and sighed.

He was at the hospital.

Sasuke gripped his teeth and tried to move his arms,thats when he noticed that he was chained to the bed. he slowly lifted up his head and saw the last person he wanted to see...Naruto Uzumaki.

"Sasuke" said the blond haired ninja. he gave one of his fox-like smile and got up from his chair. Sasuke growled and laided his head back down.

" what the fuck do you want" said Sasuke coldly.

Naruto grinned and chuckled."same old bastard huh?" he question,making Sasuke scoff.

" Go to hell" said Sasuke ignoring the face his "friend" was making.

"As you may or may not know, i am now offically the new hokage...'' naruto paused "so therefore i have all the power on deciding what i want to do to you" Sasuke once again scoffed.

"why dont you just kill me and save you the trouble" Sasuke mumbled,Naruto gave an annoyed sigh. he rubbed the back of his neck,twisting it."No" said the blond-haired ninja

"In the matter of fact,as soon as you are released from this hospital, im going to summon one of my best ninjas and mission he/she to guard you for the next year... and after that year,if the council and I think your trust worthy enough,we will call off the babysitting job" Naruto chuckled when he said "babysitting'' while sasuke gave a stopped laughing and looked at sasuke. He couldnt believe that he finally was able to bring his best friend back. He wont admit it but,he actually missed when he and him kept on competing with each other,Naruto mentally laughed.

"well,I got to get going, your nurse is outside and she'll kill me if i dont get out soon."naruto chuckled. sasuke looked at the blond hair ninja and quickly looked out his window. naruto sighed and headed out the door.

_Pfft, does he really think he could keep me here in this village? _thought sasuke. sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. he was about to drift off to sleep,until he heard screaming out his door.

"Naruto! i told not to stay there for more than 5 minutes" shouted the girl-like heard a loud smashing and sighed

_So much for peace and quiet _he thought. He looked at his door and saw it burst open. Outside his door was a...girl? she had long raven hair,white pearl-like eyes and skin that was as pale as his. The mysterious girl dust off the "blood" from her hands and looked at Sasuke.

_she looked familiar_,sasuke thought. The girl shook off her angry face and put on a serious one. She walked past sasuke and went to the counter. Sasuke laided there,dumbfounded. He knew she was familiar... And that's when it hit him. Hinata Hyuuga. That's who she was,cousin of Neji and the next heiress of the Hyuuga clan. Sasuke looked at the Hyuuga girl and smirked.

" so what happen to the shy, innocent Hinata?" He asked,still smirking. The Hyuuga girl paused and slowly turned around. She took scoffed and put a hips on her hip

"WELL SORRY FOR DISTURBING YOU UCHIHA" she said sarcastically. Sasuke stared at the at the Hyuuga girl with wide eyes. The once shy girl he once knew,was no more. Sasuke thought about how much she changed... Well physically of her tomboyish short hair, she grew it out, she wore a purple jacket that was way to big for her. Other than that she's still the same, maybe a bit more aggressive.

"Anyways" sasuke said coldly "what do you want?" The Hyuuga girl looked at the uchiha and went up to him.

" Unfortanetly, I was ordered by the hokage to take care of you " said Hinata, crossing her arms " Stupid Naruto." Sasuke lifted up an eyebrow

_This the "oh so great ninja" naruto was talking about ?_, sasuke thought. Last time he checked this Hyuuga girl was one of the most weakest person he has ever known and now she was going to take care of _him?_

Sasuke sighed and looked away. then an idea struck. He would play around with the leaf and act all nice and when they finally got his trust and let him go on missions,he will escape! yes...this is his next plan,his next move.

_And the Hyuuga girl is the first step to this plan_. And with that last thought,he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep

* * *

**Sasuke: ...**

**Hinata: ... **

**Cibilover13: ... well.. i have to say this was not THAT bad.. but i couldve done better... anyways, so what do you think about hinatas' new self?**

**Sasuke: i normally dont say this but.. im actually pretty curious about this new hinata.**

**Hinata : A-Ano.. (blushes) i a-actually l-like t-this n-new me.. **

**Chibilover13: REALLY! ( hugs hinata) thank you, thank you, thank you! i wanted you to be more tough in this story beacause to be honest with you,your my fav female character in naruto!**

**Hinata: (blushes) T-Thanks! **

**Naruto: Yeah i cant wait till the viewers find out about why hinata acts like that! i just cant wait to tell them that the reason why she is acting more tough is because her cla-**

**Chibilover13: NARUTOOOOO (punches him)**

**Sasuke: what a dobe.. anyways review or I'LL KILL YOU! ( YES IM SERIOUS) HN**


	2. Chapter 2- first day

**Chibilover13: IM BACK and ready to give you another chapter ^.^**

**Sasuke: shit, now I have to deal with this physco ( points)**

**( chibilover13 glares at sasuke)**

**Chibilover13: well anyways I just came to tell you that I wasn't able to do another chapter for the past few days because I went to Quebec for 4 days! I just came back yesterday!**

**Sasuke: too bad, I really was hoping you would get runned over while you were there ( mumbles)**

**Chibilover13: you know what, I had it with your attitude!**

**( smacks him with a tennis racket)**

**Sasuke: ow..**

**Chibilover13: ( sticks out tounge) anyways lets get back on to the story !**

**~two weeks later ~**

Two weeks have past since my encounter with the Hyuuga girl and ever since then,have never seen her after that. Unfortunatly she had a mission to take care of and wouldnt come back later today, And to tell you the truth he was thankful for reason why was because he always thought of her as an annoying one. Why? You ask. Well the first reason was the fact that she stuttered whenever she talked to him and yet when she talks to, say for example; Kiba, she's acts like the whole world revolved around him.( he seen her talk to him about the mission before she left.) And what bugged him the most was that she still had a crush on that dobe, Naruto who doesn't even recognize it. I mean literally! She risked her own life, battling pain and before she did, the Hyuuga idiot confessed to him! And what did the dobe do... Nothing! He totally forgot about her confession, leaving her had to admit, he felt pity for not only that. He also as a _bit _of respect for her,just a bit.

_Pfft why am I getting so worked up for?,_thought the Uchiha as he walked out to the front door to his home. Yes..''home.'' A few days ago (4 to be exact) the stubborn Uchiha was released out of the hospital, and is now currently living in the Hyuugas' house. Or should I say apartment?

" Which is a pain in the ass" he mumbled to himself. He open the door with the spare the hyuuga bought him and slowly stepped into "his" home.

He had to say it had a nice touch to it. Much like his old home at the uchiha had that comfortingly scent that always seemed to make him relaxed as he returned to the apartment from a long day of training._Is that the smell of lavander?_ he thought,smelling the he was released, the dobe had summoned him to see him, which has seems that after a small chat with the dobe hokage, he managed to set himself a deal.

~ flashback~

'' Enter!" said the 6th hokage.

The Uchiha opened the door,only to find a drunken hokage slouching on his chair with a big bottle of sake at the side of his desk. Sasuke stepped inside and sat in front of the looked around his "best friends" office and noticed all the paper work piled up in one huge corner and 10 bottles of sake laying around all over the room.

_this is the leafs' new protecter_? thought sasuke as he pulled up his shirt to his nose to cover the smell of the hokages' breath. "So, Naruto... what was so important that you just _had_ to tell me?'' he asked. The hokage looked at the raven-hair in front of him and rubbed his eyes.''your staying with Hinata... that is until we found you an apartment.''

The uchiha looked at the hokge with rage. Him? stay with the weakling? the one who he thought was a stupid, annoying rich hieress of the hyuuga clan? No. Hell no!

"No" said the Uchiha,coldly. The dobe looked at his friend with a stern face. As he was looking at sasuke, he notice the annoyance he had for the hyuuga girl and sighed. If he wanted sasuke to be part of the leaf village again, than he was gonna do anything he could to make him feel,for the least to say "welcomed.'' Sasuke glarred at the hokage,until he notice the hokage sighed.

" fine then'' said the hokage,smirking." I suppose you wouldnt mind staying over sakuras' house would you?" Sasukes' eyes shot wide open at the mention of her noticed the dobes smirk and sighed. Naruto knew that sasuke despised sakura and thought she was annoying from day 1! he just found out one of his weak spots.

"NO!''yelled sasuke. Never,Ever would he even get _near_ the bitch. he hated her more than anyone here, and since she has a crush on him,it was even more annoying." i rather DIE than be near tht_ bitch_'' he continued.

The hokage laughed and got up, only to pat sasukes' back. " so...you'll stay with hinata?" he innocently asked as he rapidly Uchiha nodded and gave a groan,knowing this was going to be one LONG year ahead of him,meanwhilethe hokage started laughing like crazy" only if you let me train" sasuke hokage stopped laughing and held out his hand,accepting the deal. The two ninjas' shook hands and sasuke headed out the front door only to hear the bottle of sake smashed on the floor,hearing naruto cursing something about 'why did he ever decide on becoming hokage' something like with that, the uchiha left to the training grounds.

~ End of flãshback~

The uchiha entered the apartment and headed toward his room, until he smelled something...delicious? He quickly walked to the kitchen,slowly opening the kitchen door. He opened it widely, only to find the hyuuga girl wearing a white apron, stirring something that he suppose was soup. Making sure not to destract the girl, he quietly walked up to her and leaned his head over her shoulder,with his chin resting on it.

" so..when did you come back" said the smirked as he heard the girl jump at the sudden move, and dropped her spoon on the backed away and saw the girl turn around, not realizing that what he did was a HUGE mistake.

''S-SASUKEEEEE!'' shouted Hinata and punched in the stomach, with him landing on the floor. " YOU P-PERV HOW DARE YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT! IM GONNA BEAT YOU UP SO HARD THAT YOU WONT EVEN LIVE TO SEE THE NEXT DAY, SO YOU BETT-" she was cut off as she notice him coughing out blood from his quickly ran up to the uchiha and and bend down next to him, shaking his shoulder.

"H-Hey uchiha? are you ok" she asked " Uchiha?'' she noticed he stopped breathing

"UCHIHA?! SHIT I KILLED HIM" she cursed. she was about to call the hokage,till she heard a 'mmmm' coming from behind her. she slowly turned her head and noticed _him _there and the "dying uchiha" _poof._

_H-He isn't d-dead?_

she thought she got up,still shaken from the scene. She noticed him smirking,while he was tasting her soup with the spoon she dropped a few seconds ago She glared at the uchiha and went up to him and smacked him behind his head.

"hey was was that for?" he pouted,rubbing his hyuuga looked at him,still glaring and gave him a bowl of soup.

"here"she said "go to the dinner table and eat... im tired and need some rest." and with that she left the uchiha standing,shocked at her he was about to eat, he heard screaming coming from the hyuugas' room

'' UGH IM GONNA KILL THE HOKAGE!'' she shouted. Sasuke smirked and took his last sip of his soup.

"she is one interesting woman" and with that,he went to the guest room and fell asleep

**Chibilover13:Damn Hinata is one scary woman!**

**Sasuke: no kidding... not to menttion having some anger issues,hn**

**Hinata: WHOO IM LOVING THE NEW ME!**

**( chibilover13 and sasuke looks at her with weird loos)**

**Hinata: WHAT? IM HAPPY THAT I FINALLY HAVE SOME POWER IN A STORY. STARTING TODAY IM GOING TO SHOW PEOPLE THE NEW ME**

**Naruto: wow hina-chan you really are awesome!**

**Hinata: r-really t-thank y-you n-naruto (blushes)**

**Sasuke: (glares atnaruto and grabbes hinatas wrist) come on hinata! lets go on a date!**

**Hinata: w-wait b-but**

**(both leave room)**

**Chibilover13: -.- looks like someone is jelly!hehe well anyays thats the end of chapter 2. sorry if its short but hey,Im rally busy and tired from the trip home yesterday... well until next time SEE YA**


	3. Chapter 3-Tomatoes

**Chibilover13: OLA MI AMIGOS! I'm back with the third chapter!**

**Hinata: WHOO IM SO HAPPY ! THANX YOU GUYS FOR LOVING THE NEW ME 3**

**Chibilover13: ( leans in to sasukes ear) yeah and that new hinata is scareing the shit out of me...**

**Sasuke: no kidding, I miss the innocent,stupid,timid hinata...**

**( hinata glares and cracks her knuckles)**

**Hinata: OH REALLLY! MAYBE IF I KNOCK SOME SCENSE INTO YOU GUYS YOU'LL RESPECT ME MORE **

**( laughs evily)**

**Sasuke&chibilover13: ... RUUUUUNN!**

**Hinata: well hope you guys enjoy the chapter! HEY COME BACK HERE YOU JERKS!**

**~ At the hokages office ~**

"Naruto!" Yelled the raven-hair Hyuuga.

After her encounter with the Uchiha yesterday, she just about had it. That stubborn Uchiha was the most stupidest,annoying pervert in the entire universe! It was the first day with him and she felt like killing him multiple times till she was satisfied.

The hokage rubbed his head and sighed. He was drinking his sake until hinata barged in with the uchiha,dragging him.

Can that teme get along with anyone thought naruto as he saw sasuke smirking at the Hyuugas' rampage. Sasuke had to admit, the Hyuuga was growing on him, and not to laugh... Fun to mess with.

" what is it hinata" said the depressed hokage. If he makes the Hyuuga Girl more mad than she is,he'll be dead before he could even scream. That girl has changed. Well who wouldn't. Especially after what happened with her clan. It was bad enough that she was kicked out of the Hyuuga compound, but after what they did to her was what pissed him off. No daughter, no one so kind should experience that. He looked at the fully developed Hyuuga infront of him and sighed,again.

" listen naruto" hinata continued and pointed at sasuke " that uchiha over there has gotten over my last nerve and I want out of this mission"she said,putting her hands on her hips. Sasuke looked at the Hyuuga and glared at her, only for her to glare back.

" Hinata, you are a 20 year old women. A mature and responsible shinobi... DO NOT LET YOUR EMOTIONS GET OVER YOUR MISSIONS!" Naruto yelled. Hinata looked at the hokage and bowed her head in shame. While on the other hand, sasuke was shocked at Naruto's sudden outburst.

" Gomen,naruto-sama" whispered the Hyuuga as she raised her head up,facing the blond ninja she admired. Ever since she confessed to the blond, she not only felt relieved, but also felt her broken. After she confessed, he never once gave her an answer on how he felt. Which let her felt useless. So,she decided to give up... To secretly admire him, and become stronger.

Yes,stronger... She had to impress him.

" no need to apologize" said naruto. He put his hands behind his head and leaned back on his chair,putting his feet on his desk. " I understand that sasuke can be annoying sometimes, but please just bare with it for the next 8 months" the hokage shut his eyes,ignoring the glare he was receiving from sasuke from his statement of him being annoying.

Hinata sighed and headed to the front door " come on uchiha, I'm late for my training with Kiba" she mumbled and headed out. Sasuke looked from her to the hokage.

" well you better get going, don't wanna piss her off more than she is... She'll kill you" naruto said. The uchiha scoffed,not caring about what that pathetic Hyuuga could do and ran after her.

Naruto peeked out one eye and groaned.

" this is gonna be one loooong year" and with that,he went back to work,drinking his sake.

**~ to hinata & sasuke **~

" that idiot hokage" mumbled the Hyuuga. She walked slowly as she was passing by the konoha streets. She couldn't believe she had to go through babysitting the stupid traitor of the leaf. " might as well let him die off"

She continued walking,till she was stopped by someone's voice.

" that's not very nice of you, and here I thought hyuugas are formal" the voice said

Hinata paused and turned ever so slightly.

When she turned around,she caught who the voice belong to. It was...

" I'm not a formal Hyuuga anymore,uchiha" said hinata. Sasuke looked at the girl with confusion. He tilted his head and put a finger in his chin.

"Well last time I checked, you were born in the Hyuuga clan " the uchiha statted. Hinata sighed and slowly her head was down,covering her tears with her long bangs.

She hated them

Since the day she went to the academy,she despised them. They never accepted her. For she was too weak and too kind to be a strong Hyuuga. She was glad she left them.

That is.. After she face the consequences

Sasuke noticed the petite girl sniff. Why on earth is she crying, he thought. He went up to her, until he was an arm length away. He hated when girls cry,especially with no reason. Right now, he just wanted to slap the girl and tell her to shut up and kill her... But he couldn't. Not when he still needed the leafs trust. He thought back to the plan and mentally sighed. He was gonna have to play put a hand on her shoulder and lifted her chin up with his other.

The Hyuuga girl, with shocked eyes,looked into the dark, deadly eyes of the uchiha. She couldn't believe what he was doing. Was he actually trying to comfort her?

NO.

No way in hell will she ever let someone comfort her. Never again will she ever trust or care about anyone or anything. She turned her head away and grabbed the uchihas' wrist. Sasuke looked at the discomfort Hyuuga.

" Uchihia-San... P-plz unhand me" the Hyuuga whispered, trying to hold back the rest of her tears. Sasuke let go and stepped back. Hinata quickly wiped her tears away and ... Smiled?

" come on, lets go to the training grounds" she said and turned around,leaving him there,stunned.

Her smile , the uchiha thought. It reminded him of his mother. How she would smile even if there was something wrong... Just to make sure him and his brother wasnt worried.

And than it hit him. He knew something was wrong...

Something big and it involves with the hyuuga's,and he was gonna find out.

**~ at the training grounds ~**

"Hey Hinata! Over here!" Yelled the dog-like boy. He had two red stripes that were on each cheek and fang-like to him was his dog;akamaru,who was 5 times his size and had white fur with a brown spot on each ear.

Hinata turned around and smiled. She quickly ran up to the boy and hugged him tightly.

"KIBA!" Hinata yelled.

Kiba smiled and hugged her back,that is until akamaru pounced on the Hyuuga.

"Akamaru! Hahaha,G-Get off hahaha" said hinata as she tried to stop the dog from licking her face. The dog stopped and whined.

"Bark" said akamaru. Hinata laughed and lightly pushed akamaru off of her and dust off the dirt from her baggy sweater.

" wow you sure missed us! Ain't that right akamaru"

" bark!"

Hinata giggled and put a hand on her hip.

" of course I did! It's been 2 weeks since the last time I talked to you!" She said as she pouted. Kiba lifted up an eyebrow, indacating that it wasnt that long ago. Hinata sighed and put a hand on his shoulder, which made the inuzuka blush a little ( since he had a crush in her.)

"Oh come on Kiba ! It was long! Anyways you said you promised me that you'll train with me after I come back from the mission" she complained,giving him her puppy eyes.

The inuzuka sighed and rubbed his head. He then nodded his head. The Hyuuga squealed and thanked him. She grabbed his hand and was about to lead him to the log (**A/N that log they use to punch for training**) until a Kunai was thrown between them and hit a tree beside them.

" what the fuck was that!" Yelled Kiba,Hinata shrugged. They both turn their heads to face were the Kunai was thrown from, and saw...

" UCHIHA SASUKE!?" cried Kiba. He pushed hinata behind him to protect her and grabbed out his Kunai " what are you doing here and what the hell do you want?!"

The uchiha walked up to Kiba and folded his arms,smirking." Aww I'm sorry did I ruin your speacial moment with hinata" he said as he faced the Hyuuga, who was blushing. Kiba growled making akamaru bark. " does the inuzuka love the Hyuuga ?" Continued sasuke. He smirked even wider as he saw the inuzuka and the Hyuuga blush.

" leave" said Kiba, in a dangerous voice.

Hinata looked at the two boys in front of her. She put a hand on her cheek and mentally cursed.

She was blushing.

She hated when she did that. Especially at times like this. That ignorant uchiha, she thought as she saw him getting ready to fight. She than slowly went infront of Kiba and put a hand on his cheek.

" Kiba... Calm down, he's with me" hinata said. She slowly caressed the inuzukas cheek,making him sigh warmly. She smiled as she heard the slight 'purr' coming from her best friend. She then face sasuke and glared at him

" you stupid uchiha, you could've got us hurt!" She yelled. Sasuke shrugged as he looked at Kiba. He had to say, he was impressed that she was able to calm Kiba down, without even hurting him... But he'll never admit that.

" hn" was all he replied to Hinata, which made her more pissed off. " next time you guys should pay more attention on your surroundings"

Hinata glared at sasuke and then sighed. She knew he was right. She then turned around,facing Kiba and smiled.

" hey Kiba" she said.

Kiba lifted up his head, with a slight blush on his face. He was still embarrassed of what the uchiha said and what hinata did to calm him down.

" how about we train next time..." Hinata continued. Kiba frowned at the idea an nodded his head. He than gave his dog smile.

" hey hinata, I was thinking... Umm"

Hinata tilted her head.

" if you would like to go with me to a restaurant tomorrow... BUT NOT JUST WITH THE TWO OF US ALONE, everyone else will be there too!" Kiba said, quickly saying the last bit fast.

Hinata giggled, as the uchiha scoffed

Pathetic , thought the uchiha

Hinata glared at sasuke than smiled.

" sure, no problem... What time? "

Kiba smiled and relaxed." At 8. Naruto told us to meet at 8. He also said that he wanted the uchiha to come also" Kiba said, while giving a death glare at sasuke, which sasuke ignored.

" OK GREAT" shouted hinata. She then pushed sasuke from the back " bye Kiba! See ya tomorrow " she shouted from afar, and before Kiba could know, she disappeared.

" she really changed" whispered Kiba, and went back to his home.

**~ to hinata & sasuke ~**

Hinata pushed sasuke, till she was a few minutes away from her apartment. She stood next to sasuke and sighed. She was excited for tomorrow. It's Been 3 years since she was gonna have fun with her friends.. After the Incedent with her and the Hyuuga clan, she's been in a lot of stress. She was glad that she was gonna have some relief of the stress she was going through.

Sasuke stared at the petite women next to him. She seemed so excited and happy that she was invited to the restaurant. It's like a whole bunch of stress has been lifted off her shoulders.

Hinata and sasuke arrived at hinatas apartment.

Hinata opened the door, and they both went in. Hinata,with a huge smile on her face went to the kitchen to cook done dinner for her and sasuke. Sasuke watched as she entered the kitchen and rubbed his eyes. He was hungry and not to mention a bit tired.

" SASUKE WHAT DO YOU WANT FOR DINNER?!" yelled the Hyuuga. Sasuke lifted up an eyebrow. She NEVER ASKED HIM what HE wanted.

Sasuke went to the kitchen and sat in one of the chairs at the dinner table.

" suprise me" he replied, closing his eyes.

Hinata looked at the uchiha and gave him a small smile." Sure" she said and grave her apron from one of the cupboards and put It on. Sasuke opened one of his eyes and watched as the Hyuuga girl tie up her apron. He than saw her grab some kitchen supplies an started to cook.

. . .

After an hour and a half, hinata finally finished cooking. She smiled as she looked at her finished dinner.

It was 2 bowls filled with white rice,some rice balls wrapped in seaweed, a bowl of miso soup and slices of tomatoes.

There... Finished, thought hinata. And placed all the food on the dinner table.

" hey uchiha, I'm finished making dinner" she said,waking him up.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He stretched a little and started to rub his eyes. He then looked below him and saw the dinner. He looked at each and everything she made, uninterested untill something caught his eyes.

" is that tomatoes?" Sasuke said, looking at hinata and pointing at the sliced tomatoes. Hinata who was confused, slightly nodded. The next thing she saw was the uchiha grabbing the bowl of tomatoes and hugging it. Hinata giggled and looked at the Childish uchiha.

" I never knew you loved tomatoes" she questioned, holding in her laugh. The uchiha looked at hinata and slightly blushed. He than was about to place it back, when a hand stopped him.

" it's okay, you can have it" said the sweet voice. Sasuke looked at hinata and then back at her hand. It was soft and small... The complete opposite of his. It was also warm, when his was cold and dry. He than suddenly notice the warm that was on his hand, quickly dissapered as hinata removed her hand from his.

Sasuke nodded and placed the tomatoes beside him. They ate quietly for the rest of the time. But it was a comfortable silence. After they finished eating, hinata cleaned up and they both went to bed.

Leaving the uchiha with a bundle of questions .

**Chibilover13: awww I actually enjoyed the sweet moment between sasuke and hinata.**

**Sasuke: ( blushes) w-well I think It was a bit AKWARD not cute!**

**Hinata: y-yeah me too**

**Chibilover13: OH COME ONNN! It was cute! Anyways I wonder what was the incedent that happened between the Hyuuga clan and hinata...**

**Sasuke: I agree **

**Chibilover13: well hopefully you guys will find out in the next chapter ! So if you are itching for the answer keep reviewing**


	4. Chapter 4-Confusion

**Chibilover13: I'm back !**

**Sasuke: WHOO ( says with no emotion)**

**Chibilover: ( rolls eyes) whatever dumbass... **

**Hinata: sigh, you guys always fight...ANYWAYS! Who's excited for the next chapter!**

**Chibilover13&sasuke: ...**

**Hinata: jeez tough crowd -.- anywho Enjoy the chapter!**

**~ to sasuke~**

Sasuke laid on his bed.

He was confused...

He was tired

And he was... Changing?

He had no idea what was wrong with him. One minute he was focusing on his plan to escape, and than the next he's thinking about a certain _someone_. And you can guess who this _someone_ is right?...

Hinata Hyuuga.

That's who he is thinking about. That little incedent with the tomatoes yesterday got him so pissed off, that he didn't even have the energy to get up from his bed. He was pissed off because he had just shown his _enemy _( meaning hinata) his weakness for tomatoes.

" stupid cravings for the stupid tomatoes" grumbled sasuke.

It was 7 o'clock in the morning and unfortanetly he has been called by the hokage to talk to him about the dinner party ( which he just found out was for him for "returning" to the leaf) Kiba mention yesterday. Pfft,he didn't even want to go. But was forced to against his own will,

Again.

Sasuke groaned as he heard a knock on his door. Must be the Hyuuga,he thought. He lazily got up from the bed and was about to open the door until a girl with pink hair barged in and knocked him on his floor,hugging him.

" sasuke! " yelled the pink hair girl.

Sasuke sighed as he remembered who that voiced belong to " sa-ku-ra... Off " said the uchiha in a very deadly voice. Sakura got off him,not even noticing his deadly voice and started to cry.

" sasuke I missed you sooo much" she said as she once again hugged him. Sasukes eyebrow twitched and roughly pushed the annoying girl away from him. He already was pissed off at the Hyuuga, and he didn't want to be anymore than he was...

" who let you in?" Asked sasuke, emotionless. Sakura giggled as she gave him a are-you-stupid-look " hinata silly" she said as she poked his chest.

As if right on cue, the Hyuuga entered sasukes room. And it wasnt just her, she was also with naruto... And Kiba.

"Hehe, sorry uchiha,she kinda just barged into the apartment." Hinata said as she gave him an apologized look. Sasuke scoffed and ignored the Hyuuga and focused his gaze on the does he want?, sasuke thought. Hinata noticed the glare he was giving Kiba and laughed nervously.

" w-well A-Ano" started off hinata,sasuke and Kiba glared at hinata. With a sweat drop on her forehead, she continued."s-sasuke, we have decided to move the dinner 'party' to 12 o'clock.. Is that u-umm ok with y-you?" Hinata asked, trying to ignore the glares coming from him and her teammate.

The uchiha shrugged. Clearly statted that he didn't give a shit what they did. For he didn't want to go. Kiba scoffed.

" what a heartless bastard" he mumbled.

Sasuke looked at Kiba and glared at him.

Oh how bad he wanted to just rip his throat right there and now.

" KIBA!" Yelled hinata. Kiba just shrugged and folded his arms over his chest.

" what?! It's true! He lost his heart the day his clan and parens were murdered by his own brother!" Kiba continued. That's when it hit sasuke.

_Screw the trust shit_, he thought _nobody talks shit about my clan! _

Sasuke was about to punch the inuzuka, till he heard a slap. Sasuke paused and looked to his left and saw the Hyuuga. She was.. Mad?

No... Heartbroken

" Kiba... Don't you DARE SAY ANOTHER WORD ABOUT HIM AND HIS CLAN! IS THAT CLEAR!" Yelled hinata, pushing him to the ground. Kiba stared at his teammate,shocked. And it wasnt only him, also naruto, sakura, and believe or not... Sasuke. Hinata looked at Kiba to sasuke. She then grabbed sasuke by the wrist and started to walked to the front door. As she was walking she could hear Kiba saying about how could she defend the traitor and so on and so forth. Hinata than stopped at the front door and yelled.

" THE REASON I HELPED HIM WAS BECAUSE I WENT THROUGH THE SAME THING HE DID!"

And with that, she left with wide eyed uchiha.

**~ to Kiba,naruto and sakura~**

" she went through the same thing?" Questioned sakura.

She looked at the two boys infront of her, putting their heads down.

What the?, wondered sakura. She than stood up straight and asked the obvious...

" what happen to hinata and her clan?"

The boys looked up and stared at each other, than to sakura.

" its a long story" started naruto

" a story that only me, naruto, shino and of course,hinata know" said Kiba, and the boys began their tale.

**~ to sasuke and hinata ~**

That bastard, thought hinata as she let go of sasukes wrist, continuing to walk.

Sasuke looked at hinat from the back. He saw her put her hands in her pockets and by his guest, auguring with her thoughts. He looked from her to the ground then back at her. What did she mean by that?, wondered sasuke as he remembered what happened a few seconds ago.

_" THE REASON I HELPED HIM WAS BECAUSE I WENT THROUGH THE _

_SAME THING HE DID!" _

What she said kept replaying over and over again

_" THE REASON I HELPED HIM WAS BECAUSE I WENT THROUGH THE SAME THING HE DID!"_

_What happened to her that made her feel like that?_ He questioned himself. Before he could notice he saw hinata stop. He was at least 5 feet away from her. And even when that far, he could sense her anger. He slowly went up to her and saw her falling to the ground. Before she hit the hard ground he caught her.

He looked at the Hyuuga he was saw tears falling down her soft cheek.

" hina-" before sasuke could finish, he was caught off by a pair of arms around his neck. Sasuke was so suprise that he lost his balance and landed on top of this moment, hinata didn't care who saw or didnt care what position they were she needed was comfort. Someone to cry on. She needed help.

"S-Sasuke... S-She's g-gone" said hinata weakly. " A-And it's m-my fault!" She yelled. She kept repeating 'its my fault' over and over again. Sasuke felt something wet from his shoulder.

Tears.

Her tears.

Why did it bother him? He was _the sasuke uchiha_. _The sasuke_ who didn't give a shit about anyone or anything! So why did he feel the need to hold her, to comfort her? Then he did the unthinkable...

He hugged her back,tightly.

"Hinata...shhhh...it's okay" the uchiha repeated. Hinata was shocked at first and tensed, but slowly relaxed in his arms as he rubbed her back slowly.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was doing. He was actually comforting someone. Someone he barely knew,but respected...

Yes, respected.

" hinata?"

Hinata 'hn' to let him continue his question.

" who is gone?" He asked. Hinata froze. She couldn't tell him. Not now and not ever. It was no ones business! The only people who knew were her teammates and naruto, that's it. Hinata clenched her fists on sasukes shirt and slowly shook her head. Sasuke sighed. He knew she was gonna tell him sooner or later, so he just slowly lifted her up,making hinata Stand on her feet.

" come on hinata, lets go back to the apartment" he said. He was about to head towards there, till she grabbed his sleeve to stoped him.

" N-No" she said.

Sasuke scratched his head " then were do you suppose we go?" He asked teasingly, he went closer to her till they were inches away"cause the way I see it, you seem to not want to let me go" he said, referring to the hug and how she stoped him a few seconds ago.

Hinata blushed and quickly let go of his sleeve and backed away from him. Sasuke smirked as he saw the petite Hyuuga blush in front of him and do that weird finger thing when she always got nervouse or talked to naruto. Hinata looked at sasuke and frowned. _HOW DARE HE SMIRK AT ME!,_ she yelled at herself. She then wiped her tears away and stood tall,

" w-whatever u-uchiha! Lets just go!" She said proudly, with a blush on her face. Sasuke smirked wider as her face blushed even harder.

_Curse that stupid blush of mine_!,Hinata thought to herself. Then she smirked back, making the uchiha stop smirking." Well I'm not the only one... In matter of fact, YOU were the one who fell on top of me and YOU were the one who hugged me back!" She statted. Sasuke then did something unmentionable... He blushed.

Hinatas' smirk got even wider as he , she thought,clearly winning the argument. Sasuke then mentally slapped himself and coughed.

" w-well then Hyuuga... We better get going, I'll let you go... For now" he said. And with that headed toward the apartment. Hinata ran up to him to catch up. She than looked at him from the corner o her eye ad giggled when she saw the slight blush still there on his cheeks. Sasuke than rolled his eyes and without anyone noticing,smiled. He had to say, this Hyuuga girl was growing on him. Yeah she may be weird and be VERY aggressive, but she also has a side of her that makes him ( believe it not) happy.

Maybe

Just maybe

He might start a new life with her.

**~somewhere far from konoha~**

" I see that the Uchiha has taken some interest in that Hyuuga girl" said the mysterious,dark voice.

He looked closer at the crystal ball that showed a visual of the uchiha and hyuuga hugging one another and smirked._ I have to ssssay,sssshe does look devine_,the mysterious person than leaned back on his chair and folded his fingers together, putting it on his chin._ Hmm i wonder..._

" KABUTO!" yelled the snake-like man

"yes _orochimaru_" he replied

" i want you to keep an eye out on that delioucioussss hyuuga girl for me'' said orochimaru "there is sssssomething about her that makesss her sssseem interesssting and ssso devine'' he continued,smirking. He then did a justu to make the crystal ball, zoom in hinatas face.

" Hinata Hyuuga, I sssshall make you mine!" Orochimaru than laughed evily

**Chibilover13: And that's a wrap! **

**Hinata & Sasuke: ...**

**Chibilover13: awww they are embarrassed, so cute ( said in baby voice)**

**( hinata and sasuke blush)**

**Hinata: THAT SCENE MEANT NOTHING !**

**Sasuke: HN, I 1000000% AGREE WITH HINATA!**

**Chibilover13: oh shut up,you guys love each other!**

**( hinata and sasuke blush again)**

**Chibilover13: HAHA GOTCHA! WELL THAT'S THE FOURTH CHAPTER FOR YA! I'm thinking of putting of who this**

**" she" person hinata lost.. Hmm wonder who could that be * winks* anyways, sorry if the chapter is short hope you LOVED IT!**


	5. Chapter 5- Horny Sasuke

**Chibilover13: HELLO MY FELLOW FANFICTIONERS! IM BACK WITH THE FIFTH CHAPTER OF A NEW LIFE!**

**Hinata: wow we are in the fifth chapter already?! **

**Cibilover13: yep! **

**Hinata: that's amazing! hope you enjoy the chapter ^.^**

**~ to sasuke and hinata~**

Hinata and Sasuke walked along the streets of konoha, it was 7:55 p.m and they were heading to the restaurant for the dinner party.

**Sasukes P.O.V**

If your confused, we have decided ( well naruto did) that we should all meet at the restaurant at our old time and... Yeah you get the idea. So anyways when we entered Hinatas' apartment after our little "walk," we saw naruto and sakura still in her apartment, watching some T.V. At first I was pissed off that they were still here, but relaxed after they told us that Kiba left.

After that, sakura and hinata went to hinatas room to get hinata ready for the dinner party, leaving me alone with naruto... Which was VERY AKWARD... But during our little silence, naruto said something VERY interesting

**~ Flashback~**

" hey sasuke" said naruto as he leaned against the couch.

Sasuke looked at the blond ninja and sat next to him." What" was all he said.

Naruto lifted and eyebrow and sighed

" did she tell you?"

Sasuke looked at the hokage,confused. He than shook his head.

Naruto nodded, then sasuke spoke " what did she mean by when she said 'THE REASON I HELPED HIM WAS BECAUSE I WENT THROUGH THE SAME THING HE DID?'' Asked sasuke. Naruto sat up straight and looked at the ground.

He hated talking about it. When he and Kiba told sakura a few minutes ago, she burst into tears, I mean who wouldn't? It's something no child wants to experience. Naruto sighed again and rubbed the back of his neck. " I wish I could tell you, but hinata told me to NEVER speak of it... After all, it was the most horrid memory she could EVER have" was the last thing the dobe said as he was heading for outside. " SAKURA LETS GO!" Naruto shouted and the pink haired girl and the blond haired ninja left.

**~ End of flashback~ **

**( normal P.O.V)**

" the most horrid memory she could ever have?" Mumbled sasuke. He than looked at the Hyuuga next to him. He had to say, she actually looked pretty in what she was wearing...

No not pretty

SEXY

She was wearing a black strapless dress that reached to about her upper knee. And not only was it short, it was VERY tight. It hugged all her curves, and even made her breast pop out.

Man, they were big.

Sasuke violently shook his head,not realizing the weird look the Hyuuga next to him was giving him." Hey sasuke are you ok?" Asked hinata as she put a hand on his shoulder. What she didn't know was that when she did so, it aroused him even more. Sasuke took at deep breath and finally choked out an 'ya' leaving the Hyuuga even more curious.

" are you sure? I mean, we could always head back and wait for another time?" Hinata said as she grabbed his wrist. Than sasuke felt it.

His dick was hardening.

It took all what sasuke had to shook a 'no' and not take her right there and then. Hinata just shrugged as she let go of sasukes' wrist and entered the restaurant in front of them. Sasuke gave a long sigh he held in.

_Shit, _he cursed himself

If hinata didn't let go of his wrist any sooner, he would've probably lose it and take her virgirnity the very spot they were in.

How could someone like her make me suffer so much like this, he questioned as he opened the door to the restaurant and went inside.

As he was walking he heard laughter and cheering on the end of the hall. He could tell that the one who was laughing was Ino, after all that blonde was always the loudest. He walked to the end of the hall and saw everyone there. AND I MEAN EVERYONE.

On the left side of the table sat; Choji, shikamaru, Ino, Neji,TenTen and Lee and on the right side sat; Naruto,Sakura,This other guy he didn't know (A/N: Sai), Shino,Kiba and then,Hinata. They were all laughing at Naruto because unfortanetly he had gotten a beating from hinata when he called her sexy and was even tempted to touch her ass. Man did he looked beaten up.

thank Kami I didn't told her that or who knows what would've happen to me, thought sasuke as he coughed, telling everyone he was here. They all stopped laughing and looked up at sasuke. Sasuke gulped as he saw the tension rise up in the room. After a few seconds ( which felt like hours) hinata than stood up and standed next to sasuke.

" ok everyone, I guess the main reason for this party has arrived!" She said in her cheery voice. After a few seconds of the weird tension everyone started their greetings. " oh yeah and I almost forgot, Sasuke this is Sai, Sai this is Sasuke"

The two men glared at each other and shook hands. Hinata noticed the tension between the two and broke their handshake " okayy then.. WHO'S READY TO EAT!?" She shouted. Choji than smiled and rapidly waved his hand in the air. Hinata smiled and than looked at sasuke.

" hey sasuke, I saved you a seat next to me, is that alright?" Hinata asked. Sasuke nodded and they both sat down.

After a few minute of awkward silence and only hearing the chewing sounds of eating,Neji broke it.

" hinata it's been awhile since the last I seen you.. How's.. Life?" He asked. Hinata froze and gulped the piece of food in her mouth.

" F-Fine" she replied, not daring to look into her cousins looked at the two cousins. Neither one of them dared to look at each other. Sasuke felt the tension between the two, and it got stronger each and every nodded and looked from her to the uchiha.

" Has the Uchiha here bothered you in anything" demanded Neji as he had a staring contest with the uchiha, who seemed to be enjoying it. Hinata looked up from the her plate and Put her left elbow on the table,laying her cheek on her hand.

" Neji,leave the boy alone, he hasn't done anything" hinata said,glaring at her cousin. Neji looked at hinata and simply nodded.

Why does he always have to be so over protective?,Thought hinata as she finished her last piece of chicken. Sasuke than smirked as he looked at hinatas cousin. Clearly saying ' ha she stood up for me instead of her own cousin' which neji returned the stare into saying ' are you trying to mess with me uchiha?'

Than sasukes' smirk got even wider, taking that as a yes.

Hinata than stomped on sasukes' foot,causing to hiss in pain." What. .for" sasuke said as his jaw clenched. Hinata than gave him a simple shrug and answered " felt like it" was all she said as she stuffed a rice ball in her mouth. Sasuke glared at the Hyuuga girl and was than caught off when he looked out the window and saw a shadowy figure flew by.

"SSSasuke"

Said the voice in his mind

" SSSAsuke"

It said once again, he looked closer to the window and his eye were wide open.. It was-

" SASUKE !"

Sasuke than shook his head and blinked twice. He than looked down an saw that he was a inch close to hinatas lips. He looked around and saw that everyone was giving him an dude-you-ok look. Sasuke just shook his head again and quickly headed out of the restaurant.

" what's his problem?" Said Sai as he put down his cop-sticks. Hinata just shook her head and shrugged. She than looked at the door that sasuke had just headed out from and stood up. His eyes, it's like he just saw a ghost., hinata thought. She turned around and stared at her friends. As much as she wanted to stay, she had to find out what was wrong with sasuke.

" hey guys I had fun and all but, I think I'll be heading home.. G'night" hinata said and left.

**~ to sasuke~**

No, it couldn't be him.. Thought sasuke as he walked through the forest. I killed him! I fucking killed orochimaru!

He punched another tree and breath heavily. It's been an hour and a half since he saw orochimaru from the window, and he was exhausted. He punched more than 100 trees and to tell you the truth it took a lot of his chakra

Useless, thought sasuke. He slid down on one of the trees and held his hand on his wounded right arm. Shit I overdid it. He rapidly blinked as he felt himself slowly fade into the darkness from the intense pain. That is till he heard a voice..

" SASUKE!" Yelled the voice

Sasuke tried opening his eyes, but couldn't shake off the drowsiness. The last thing he saw was a pair of lavender eyes.

**. . .**

Sasuke groaned in pain as he lifted his left arm to hold his forehead.

" ugh" responded the lazy uchiha . He slowly stood up and rubbed his eyes. After that, he blinked several times thinking that he'll be in the forest, only to be wrong. He was indoors.

_Where am I _?, the uchiha thought.

He looked from side to side and took in a deep breath. Smells like lavender. He than took a look at the room and at the bed he was currently sitting on. Huh, there's a lot of purple in here, he thought and gave a slight chuckle. As he stretched, he noticed a frame on too of the mirror counter to his left. He carefully got out of the bed and slowly went to th counter. He poked up the picture frame to examine it.

_Why is it that there is only one picture out of this entire room?, _he wondered.

He took a closer look at the picture.

In the picture was a family of four. On the left was a tall man, with a small smile on his face, and below him was a child, a girl to be precise, who had raven-coulored hair that seemed to be the age of 9, than looked to the right of the picture and looked at the beautiful women who had the same hair coulor as the girl on the left and the one below her. He looked at the child beneath the woman and smiled. Yes, the uchiha sasuke smiled. The child, who sasuke guessed,was 13, had the exact same hair coulor as ( what he guess ) her mom. She had the most gentlest smile he has ever seen, he smile was warming, comforting. Then he looked at her eyes. They were beautiful, they had so much light compare to his dark ones. They were pupil less, but also had a dash of lavender.

Lavender...

He then looked at all of the eyes of the family photo and his eyes shot wide open. He now knew where he was. The people in the photo were hinatas' family.

Hinata...

He was in hinatas room.

A devilish smirk appeared on the "innocent" uchihas lips. He was in a girls room. A girl who is pretty hot for his taste. He looked behind him and his eyes followed the drawer next to the bed. Wonder what coul be in there?, thought his perverted side of his mind. With his smirk even wider, he walked across the room, making sure no one hears a sound.

Even though the uchiha was once a rode ninja and was a type of person who everyone was scared of, didnt mean he didn't have a perverted side of him. After all he is a 20 year old man who has been alone for the past 7 years of his life with _no girls whatsoeve_r to enjoy the things in her room. He was doing what every 20 year old man with no woman in his life would do if he was " magically" in a girls room, all alone.

He arrive at his destination and put his hand on the drawers handal. This is it, his perverted mind told him. With a smirk still on his face, he opened the drawer...

Sasuke felt like he was going to die

He could feel it... His dick was Harding once more. And he swore he felt his nose started to bleed. He carefully picked up the object in the drawer and hold it in the air, close to his face. He couldn't believe his eyes. Hinata, the hinata he knew to be shy, innocent, a girl who always covers herself up, was wearing something like this?

A THONG?!, sasuke mentally screamed in his thoughts. He offically was now considered a true pervert. Probably even more so than Kakashi,or from what he heard from naruto, Jarahia, Naruto's sensei. He even knew that those two Pervs would NEVER to something so sinful. But he couldn't help himself. His perverted side got control of himself. He hold the thong and took a long glance at it. He was admiring every piece of it. The detail, the size, how SMALL it was, EVERYTHING.

He than put the thong back and picked up his next victim. And we can all guess what that is...

A bra.

Sasuke looked at the bra, it was black and had a little diamond in between the two cups with a bow on it. It was so sexy! He than gulped. He was gonna do it. He was gonna check her size. He turned the bra around and took the piece of tag out. He took a deep breath and looked at it.

At that moment he felt his blood rush up to his cheek.

Is this even REAL, he wondered. He was truly amazed, yet embarrassed at his actions. The freaking girl had a size D bra! That is huge! He than felt his duck harden even more. He also began to think dirty. " oh how much torture I could do to her" sasuke mumbled.

" maybe, just maybe I can take a quick peek at her bre-"

But before sasuke could finish his sentence, he was startled with the loud bang behind him.

Sasuke looked down on his hands. He was shaking. He knew if hinata was to find out, he'll be dead for sure. He than took a deep breath and turned around with his eyes closed.

" hey sasuke are you okay, I just came back with some medicine to help you get rid of the pain, if you want I could -" hinata than looked at her bed. It was empty. Than she looked on the left and stared at the uchiha. Confused, she tilted her head, not noticing he was holding her bra and questioned him.

" you okay sasuke? Why is your noes bleeding?! And why are you blushing?! And why are you blushing even harder?! Sasuke what are you holding?" She took a closer look at the object and her eyes hot wide open. He was holding her FAVOURITE BRA!

The uchiha opened his eyes, only to see hinata with fire in her eyes and a glare saying that she is ready to kill.

_Yep I'm a goner,_ thought the uchiha, as he was preparing for the worst.

**Chibilover13: OHHHH SASUKE TSK,TSK, TSK**

**HINATA: YOU LOOKED IN MY UNDERGARMENT DRAWER!?**

**Sasuke: ( gulps) **

**Hinata: YEAH YOU BETTER BE SCARED BEACAUSE TODAY IS THE LAST DAY ON THIS EARTH ( cracks knuckles)**

**Sasuke: lord help me... **

**Chibilover13: Tee hee, review if you wanna did out what hinat is goin to do to sasuke!**

**Hinata: YEAH REVIEW! CAUSE IM DYING TO GET HIS BLOOD ON HIS HANDS MWAHAHAHA**


	6. Chapter 6- the truth

**Chibilover13: Bonjour everyone!**

**Sasuke: -.- why did you speak different languages in the last Two chapters?**

**Chibilover13: I DON'T KNOW IM BORED! ^.***

**Sasuke: what a RETARTED piece of sh-**

**( chibilover13 smacks him with a baseball bat)**

**Sasuke: o-ow where do these sport weapons come from..**

**Chibilover13: you will never know MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA :) enjoy the chapter**

Yep I'm a goner, repeated sasuke as he was praying for his life.

He knew what he had done. And he regrets it...

No let me change that, WHO WOULD REGRET SUCH A THING! THIS IS A ONCE IN A LIFE TIME THING! NO WAY IN HELL HE WAS GONNA REGRET THIS, sasuke thought to himself. He took a deep breath and looked at the pissed of girl before him.

" listen hinata, it was a mistake" sasuke said, raising two hands in the air ( still holding her bra.) Hinata lifted up an eyebrow. She didn't believe one shit out of this guy. One minute he is a very sweet guy and the next he acts like the most perverted guy in history! She didn't get him. Hinata cracked her knuckles and put her left hand on her hip.

" so you think that looking into a girls personal drawer is a mistake?" Asked hinata. Sasuke scratched his head and nodded." Do you regret your desicion?" Continue hinata taking a step closer to sasuke. Sasuke gulped and shook his head. Hinata than nodded slightly " than tell me sasuke... Why did you do it?"

Sasukes' eyes shot wide open. Why did he do it?, he thought. He could just say that he wanted to, but that will get him killed for sure. And the way she's talking and waiting for my every answer very carefully will definatly mean a slow painful death, he thought. He than notice the way she was standing.

One hand on her hip, with those dashing eyes staring at his every move, and her still in the dress she wore at the dinner party,SHE WAS HOT! a few seconds, sasuke slowly progressed a smirk on his face. If she wanted answers, than she'll get 'em, he thought.

" why?" Said sasuke,taking a step closer to hinata " why wouldn't I? After all I'm only doing what every 20 year old man would do if he hasn't been with no female whatsoever" He slowly went up to hinata till he was an arms backed up slightly, wondering about his next move. If he comes any closer, I'll kill him!, she yelled in her thoughts. But before she could notice he was in front of her. She than took several steps backwards,only to be cornered.

Shit,cursed hinata." Sasuke? W-what are you -"

**(A/N: Slight Lime!)**

Sasuke slammed hinata to the wall behind her before she could finish her sentence. He than leaned in closer to her. " HEY UCHIHA WHAT ON EARTH -"

" shut up " replied sasuke as he covered her mouth with his own. Sasuke kissed the Hyuuga roughly. He than deepened the kiss when he licked her bottom lip, causing her to gasp. As fast as he could, he invaded her mouth. Forcefully, sasuke roamed her mouth. His tounge roughly playing with hers.

"Mmmm" moaned Hinata. Sasuke than smirked as he realized that the Hyuuga was in fact enjoying his doings. sasuke broke the kiss and they both panted. He looked into the girls eyes, with lust and put a hand on her cheek, he than noticed that she was nervouse. Sasuke smirked at her weakness." am I making you nervous .ta" said sasuke as he whispered to her ear. Hinata shivered as she felt his hot breath touch her sensitive ear. Sasuke smirked even wider at her response.

" .ta" repeated sasuke as he laid his head on her neck. He then inhaled her scent. " you smell, deliciouse hinata" sasuke said lowly. Hinata then felt her blood rushing up to her cheeks. " S-Sasuke s-stop t-this" pleaded hinata, but sasuke shook his head and whispered,''never."

No, pleaded hinata in her thoughts.

She couldn't do this. Not after the accident 7 years ago. She promised herself from ever getting to close to a man. And this boy, the boy who everyone is afraid of, is breaking that promise. She than shook even more a she was remembering her past. Hinata shut her eyes tightly, and put her hands on sasukes' bare,wrapped up chest. She had to stop him. " P-Please Stop!" hinata cried. Sasuke once again shook his head. Hinata breath weakly as she felt her tears coming on.

Hinata..., thought sasuke as he gave a slight kiss on her neck. He tried to stop, he really tried. But something inside him just didn't let him. Sasuke slided his hands so that they were on each side of hinatas' brought them closer so that their bodies were slammed than felt a buldge coming from between her legs, she gasp softly as she realized that it was his traveled, with his kisses,her jaw line, her right cheek, and than at the corner of her lips. He just loved it. Everything about this women aroused him. He than located the zipper that was keeping hinatas' body away from him. Feeling annoyed by the zipper, he roughly pushed hinata around, so her back was facing him and started to pull down her zipper. And then it stopped him.

Tears.

Hinata was crying, all because he couldn't control his horomones. He saw her tears falling slowly to the ground making little 'plop' sounds. He than stopped his actions and turned her around and lifted up her head to face hinata. She was crying. Her eyes were were shut close and visibly getting red also small tears were trickling down her soft cheek. Sasuke frowned, he than felt this enourmas pain in his left part of his chest. What is this feeling?, he wondered. Was he feeling, GULITY?He than put his hand on her right cheek

" hinata" sasuke said.

Hinata didn't respond

" please hinata, open your eyes" continued sasuke.

Sasuke caressed hinata cheek, his thumb outlining her soft pink lips that filled shivers down the hyuugas spine. After what seemed like forever, she opened her eyes. Sasukes' eyes shot wide open. She was scared and not only that she was shivering. It pained him that he was the one scaring her...

No

He wasnt. She was remembering something. Her past. Sasuke teeth clenched. What happen to her!?, he shouted in his thoughts. Hinata notice the uchiha getting angry. " Hinata"

Hinata than looked into the dark eyes that She felt was looking into her soul.

" hinata,what happened between you and your Clan" sasuke said slowly. Hinata froze in her spot. She looked down, only to be lift up by sasukes finger on her chin. " tell me" hinata thought for a moment. Should she tell him? Was going on through her mind. She didn't know how to though. This situation of hers was something she wish was forgotten in her memory. She let in a deep breath and nodded slowly." Good" said the uchiha. He stepped back and grabbed the hyuugas wrist and pulled her to her bed so that she was sitting down.

" now... Tell me "

**. . .**

Neji walked down the hallway of the Hyuuga mansion. He just finished his meeting with his uncle and was currently pissed off

**~ flashback ~**

" Neji" said the middle aged man.

He sat on a cushion with his legs crossed,staring at his nephew. He just recieved news from the council that the hokage has recently ordered his daughter to keep an eye on the traitor, uchiha sasuke for a full year till he is proven trustworthy. At this moment Hiashi was really pissed. No one. Not even his youngest daughter,hinabi told of him about this mission.

He shut his eyes and sighed.

" what is it Hiashi-sama" said neji as he settle himself on one of the cushions. He sat infront of his uncle and looked at him. He was planning something...

" I want you to keep a close eye on the uchiha and my daughter, Hinata"

Neji lifted up an eyebrow, why did he care what was going on with then, questioned neji. " why? You never cared for hinata for the past 7 years since he left, why would you care now when she's -"

Hiashi slammed his hand on the floor

" DO NOT QUESTION ME NEJI!" He said. Neji eyes shot wide open and bowed his head down, " I'm afraid that there can be a possibility that those two could fall for each other " Hiashi replied simply.

Neji lifted his head and once again raised an a eyebrow. Hinata falling for the Uchiha?, thought neji. He mentally laughed.

" I know what you are thinking Neji, so I have decided to make a deal" said Hiashi

" I want you to Do whatever is necessary to make sure those two are apart "

Neji's eyes shot wide open as he heard the next thing his uncle said

" And if you disobey and they fall in love... I WILL KILL TENTEN AND YOUR SON,ISAMU!"said Hiashi

" do you object?"

Neji swallowed a big gulp and nodded his head. Hiashi than dismissed him.

**~ End of Flashback~**

" SHIT!" Cried Neji as he punched through the wall. What was he going to do? He didn't want to lose His family. He didn't want to lose the only person in his heart.

" TenTen, Isamu" whispered Neji

And for the first time, In many years, Neji felt weak.

**~ To Hinata & Sasuke **~

Hinata sat at her bed, playing with her thumbs. She was nervous. She hasn't told anyone about her secret for a long time, no one knows except her teammates and naruto, and not to mention took a shakey breath and stared at the eyes of the uchiha in front of her. She was still shocked at what happened earlier. But she had to admit...

It felt good.

Hinata gasp as she realized what she was thinking. No, why am I thinking about that!, she shouted in her thoughts. She then blushed a deep red as she realized that if he hadnt stop any sooner, she would have lost her virginity.

Sasuke stared at the blushing Hyuuga. He smirked as he realized that hinata was still shocked from his actions. That'll teach her not to make an Uchiha suffer, sasuke thought. Hinata notice the smirk and blushed even redder ( If that was possible anyways) She was so dissapointed with herself at how she got caught off guard by a stupid,perverted Uchiha. Feeling pissed off at herself and sasuke,Hinata lifted up her hand and smacked the Uchiha behind his head.

" OWW!" Yelled sasuke as he rubbed the bump on his head " what the fuck was that for!?"

Hinata got even more pissed off and smacked him again, only to receive another cry from sasuke " THOSE WERE FOR LOOKING AT MY BRA AND MY THONG YOU BAKA!" Shouted Hinata as she crossed her arms. " NEXT TIME I CATCH YOU,I WON'T HESITATE TO KILL YOU!" She countinued. Sasuke than shrugged and caught her wrist from hitting him again. He stared at the once again, blushed hinata and gave her a small grin.

" Now enough with the attitude princess" started sasuke, which in return was given a deathly glare by the Hyuuga.

" Like I said before, what happened between you and your clan"

Hinata paused in from of him and sasuke slowly released her wrist." When I was doing *cough* that to you, I saw fear in your eyes... But it wasnt from me was it?"

Hinatas' eyes shot wide open. She than narrowed them and slightly nodded. Sasuke sighed. Knew it, he thought. Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to startle.

" tell me hinata"

She looked at the uchiha and took a deep breath in.

" It happened on my 13th birthday..."

**~ flashback~**

Far away, in a meadow full of beautiful flowers of different shapes,coulors, and sizes, layed two beautiful raven-haired women. They both sighed deeply as they smelled the nature air.

" hey... Um mom" said the 13 year old girl.

Her hair was short, long at the front and short at the back. She had the eyes of the Hyuuga clan with a hint of lavender in them. She wore her ninja outfit and her blue sandels. The thirteen year old looked at her mother and pouted.

**( A/N: I know hinatas mom died when hinata was very young, but in my story she's still alive ^.^)**

" what is it, pumpkin" said the beautiful middle age women. This woman was hinata hyuugas mom. Her and her mom looked exactly alike. Many thought they were sisters instead of daughter and mother (which hinata loved a lot.) She possesses fair skin accompanied with long dark eggplant hair slightly past her waist and side bangs framing her face down to her shoulders. She always wore the traditional Hyuuga garb. But the one thing hinata loved the most about her mom was her personality...

Sweet,kind,gentle, forgiving and a strong women at heart.

One day I will become as sweet as my mother and as strong like my father, the 13 year old hinata thought. " umm mom, I- I think I'm I-In L-Love" continued hinata as she blushed Into a deep shade of red. Her mother looked at her and smiled. Her daughter was growing up.

" oh really? And whom is the boy who stole your heart?" Hinatas mother teasingly asked. Hinata quickly turned away and quietly answered

" N-Naruto"

Hinatas mother chuckled. My pumpkin, she thought " well, that's great! He's seems like a nice kid," said her mother.

Hinata smiled but then frowned again " b-but h-he n-never n-notices m-me!? H-he's I-In l-love with s-sakura" said hinata as little tears strolled down her face.

Hinatas mother sighed and wiped her daughters tears " then we are gonna have to prove what he is missing!" Hinatas mom said proudly. Hinata and her mom laughed. The middle aged women, than quickly pause and activated her bakyugan.

Someone's watching us, said the tender Hyuuga as she watch her daughter worried. " Hinata... Whatever you do promise me you will not do anything to harm yourself is that clear?" Said hinatas mom. Hinata looked at her mom in confusion.

" mom? W-what is going -"

Before hinata could finish, a snake-like man appeared behind them.

**(A/N: in the naruto anime, it doesn't tell hinatas mother name, so therefore I'm making one up)**

" SSSSSayuri Hyuuga" slithered the snake -like man.

Sayuri quickly got up, with her bakyugan and pushed hinata behind her. " What do you want!" She shouted to the man. The snake man than laughed as she began to strike at him.

" you Hyuuga fool, do you really think you can defeat me?!" He shouted and striked Sayuri in her stomach.

" AGH!" She cried as she painfully landed on the ground

Hinata stood there, frozen. Her tears than quickly formed in her eyes as she saw her mother on the ground. "m-mom! " she yelled

She looked from her mom to the snake like man and began to start her gentle fist stance. The man started to laugh at the girl. " nobody messes with my mom!" Hinata shouted " and nobody messes with me on my birthday!" Hinata than attacked the snake man

" BAKYUGAN!"

The snake-like man and Hinata started to battle. It only took 10 minutes for the battle to end. Hinata, who was seriously injured calapsed on the floor. The snake man laughed " you silly girl... How about I make you pay by watchin your mother suffer?" Said the snake man as he quickly formed a Justu to freeze Hinata on the ground.

" I-I can't m-move" struggled Hinata as she tried to release the Justu. She than stopped moving as she saw the man grab her injured mother by the hair and tied her hands.

" watch as I rape your mother " said the man evily. Hinata than burst into tears. She struggled as much as she could to save her mother.

" MOM!" Hinata cried as she saw the man rip her mother clothes till she was bare naked in front of her. " mother" whispered hinata.

Hinatas mother than screamed in pain as the man entered her roughly." HINATA... AHHHH... CLOSE YOUR... EYES!" Sayuri cried between the thrusts. Hinata did what she was told and tightly shut her eyes. Not wanting to open them she heard her mothers please and her words on telling the man not to hurt her daughter.

Hinata felt weak

She sat there for what seemed like hours and opened her eyes as she heard her mother stop screaming. Opening her eyes, she saw her mother full with blood and panting. She searched around to look for the man, but realized that he has dissapered, along with the Justu.

Free from the Justu, hinata ran up to her mom and kneeled down, hugging her.

" m-mom" said hinata as she was crying harder. She knew her mom wasnt going to make it, she did every thing she could for the past hour and a half.

" H-Hinata" said Sayuri as she cupped her daughters cheek. With her other free hand, she pulled out a small red box that fell from one of her pockets," T-this is for you" she said as she opened the box. Hinatas red eyes opened wide as she looked at what was inside. Inside the box was a necklace. And on the necklace was a heart locket that read;

_for my strong, beautiful daughter,_

_Love: mom_

Hinata started sniffle as her mother put the necklace around her neck. Sayuri kissed her daughter on the forehead and cupped both of hinatas cheek.

" I love you hinata"

And with that hinata mother slowly closed her eyes and died in hinatas arms.

" I love you too, mother" whispered hinata as she tighten her hold on her mothers dead body.

**Chibilover13: *sniff* That was so sad**

**:'( **

**Sasuke: wow I-I can't believe it**

**Naruto: Yeah...**

**( chibilover13 & sasuke glare at naruto)**

**Naruto: W-WHAT DID I DO?!**

**Sasuke: why are you here naruto?**

**Naruto: what's the problem of being here? Jealous that I might steal hinata away from you ( smirks)**

**( door opens)**

**Hinata: hey sasuke, I was wondering if you could - NARUTO**

**Naruto: hey hina-chan! I wa thinking if you wanted to go on a date with me**

**( hinata blushes)**

**Sasuke: GRRR ( knocks out naruto)**

**Hinata: NARUTO! **

**Sasuke: lets go hinata ( grabs her purse and wrist and heads out the door)**

**Chibilover13: *cough* well that was AKWARD, anyways hope you enjoyed the sad yet lemony chapter ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7- Troublemaker

**Chibilover13: SUP EVERYONE! Here is the next chapter! It seems that some people are confused about if orochimaru like hinata. Well it's not that he likes her, he just NEEDS her for something. Look, I don't wanna spoil anything so you gonna have to find out. But one thing for sure is, OROCHIMARU DOES NOT LIKE HINATA!**

**Sasuke: ( groans)**

**Chibilover13: ( turns around and sees sasuke wrapped up with bandages) what happened to you ? You look like you've been run over by a truck.**

**Sasuke: well,after I dragged hinata out of the room when naruto asked her on a date, she got pissed off and started to beat me up and then said "because of you I lost my only chance with naruto!" Which got me even more jealous, so I kissed her... Than she threw me on the Road and got ran over by a truck...**

**Chibilover13: ...**

**( laughs like crazy)**

**Sasuke: -.- meany, anyways enjoy the stupid chapter.**

Three months have past since Hinata confessed her problem... And three months since the little " accident" between sasuke and Hinata.

The one thing that was surprising was that things have change greatly the past few months. One of them is that hinata blushes frequently whenever she talks to Sasuke, which gives him the opportunity to remind her of how much she loved her lips on his ( which gets him in trouble and he gets the beatings afterwards.) The second one is that Sasuke is starting to feel his heart lightening up. And he hates to admit it but, he's never felt so alive before. And it was all because of certain Hyuuga, which you guys know who. The third one is that for the past few months since Sasuke got here, he totally forgot about the plan for him to escape! Which he doesn't mind anyway.

Its October now and the weather has freshen up a bit... which for sasukes opinion;dislikes.

Unfortanetly, there is only 2 more days till the ending of October... Which meant that halloween was coming soon. And that next month was December. And what happens in December;Christmas. And what happens during Christmas; snow. WHICH SASUKE DISPISES.

Sasuke gave a long sigh and put on a warm scarf around his neck, along with some blue sweater with the Uchiha symbol on its back and brown gloves. If he was going outside, than he was going to dress warm, thought the Uchiha as he stepped outside of hinatas apartment.

Yes, he still lives there.

Unfortanetly, Naruto is convincing the leafs council if he could move back to the Uchiha compound. Where sasuke doesn't want to go. He hated it there. It reminded him of the past he dearly wanted to forget. Lucky for him he is heading there right now,sasuke thought sarcastically. He had To go anyways. He was bored and had nothing else better to do.

Just this morning, Hinata told him that she was going to have some " girl time" with the girls, which meant; TenTen, Inu, and the bitch ( A.K.A., Sakura.) She said that they were going to Inu's house and just chill there and talk about girly things, which he also didnt mind. Anyways,He would've hang out with the dobe, but like mentioned before, is currently begging the council. He wouldve also hanged out with suigetsu and Jugo... if only he knew where they he would've hang out with the other guys, but he wasnt really exactly  
" close" to them, especially Kiba.

Ugh, he hated the dog-boy. Along with his ugly, slobbery, Mutt, Akamaru too. Sasuke didn't know why he hated Kiba, but his mind just told him to hate the inuzuka. Its like it was programmed to hate him. Which Sasuke definately didn't mind.

After a few minutes of walking, he finally arrived at his destination; The-last-place-he-ever-wanted-to-fucking-see-again compound.

Sasuke looked up and saw the gate entrance to the Uchiha clan. In the middle, was carved the symbol of the uchiha, and in between the gates were yellow; Do not Cross tape, blocking anyone from going in. Sasuke smirked as he thought about how dumb these Konoha people are as he went through the x-shaped Inside, he imagined of all the people he would be seeing right now if try weren't dead. On the left side of him, would be where he would be waving to his Aunt and Uncle in there small convinence store. And when you walk a little further down, He would be Smiling at his Grandparents and laughing at his grandpa when he would lift him over his shoulders, bringing Sasuke back to his house.

His house.

Sasuke froze as he stood in front of where his nightmare started.

" my house" repeated sasuke.

He took a step inside and paused immediately. He was remembering when his mom would yell at him when he didn't take of his shoes in the door way and that Itatchi would flick is forehead after saying  
" listen to mom, dummy." Sasuke chuckled as he took of his black boots and put them in the corner of the stairs. Sasuke went up the stairs, feeling the wooden floor on his feet. He took a deep breath in and out.

" I'm home" whispered Sasuke

**. . .**

Hinata took a sip of her honey tea and moaned as she tasted the delicious tea,sending tingles all over her mouth. She loved tea, especially on cold days like this. She gave a loud,relaxing sigh. Making the girls laugh.

" You and your tea" Inu teased as she also took a sip in the hot tea " Sooooo Hina-chan... How's sasuke?" Inu continued seductively.

Hinata blushed and quickly looked down as she remembered the incedent a few months back. After that day, she has never been able to talk to sasuke properly without blushing. Which irritated her.

That stupid Uchiha, thought Hinata

Her heart never belonged to anyone! The only person who was close was Naruto when she had that silly crush on him. She totally got over him when he proposed to Sakura a few weeks ago, which Hinata didnt mind. Turns out they started dating BEFORE the fourth ninja war began! which they kept it a secret. Hinata than slowly lifted up her head and smiled "Fine" she said quickly and dropped down her gaze. All the girls looked at each other and back at hinata, smirking.

" Hinata?" Said TenTen " you dont seem like yourself? Did by any chance, sasuke do something?"

Hinata violently shook her head making the girls giggle " H-HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Yelled Hinata. All the girls raised up their eyebrows and snickered.  
Such perverts, hinata thought as she figured out that the girls were thinking dirty." AS IF I WOULD LET A PERVERT LIKE HIM TOUCH ME!" She sneered.

" Hinata... I know he did something to you" said Inu, leaning forward to hinata. Hinata took a deep breath and sighed a 'fine.' All the girls squealed and settled down in front of hinata like 5 year olds, waiting for their mom to start her story. Hinata tapped her tea cup and looked away.

"Well" started off Hinata, as she got ready to tell her friends her "amazing" adventure with Sasuke.

**~ To Sasuke ~**  
Sasuke walked Into his home he hasn't been in since the masscarade. He slowly pasted by all the rooms in his house, remembering the painful memory. Sasuke past by his kitchen,till he heard laughing. He opened his eyes, wide as he recognized that laugh.

"Naruto" whispered sasuke, as he started to crack his knuckles. Someone was going to get a beating. And it's going to be a big one. He opened the door and froze in his spot. Sasuke twitched an eyebrow as he saw Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Shino, Sai, Lee, Neji... And a 2 year old boy? all sitting down in HIS kitchen,in HIS home, eating some BBQ.

" SASUKE-TEME!" Yelled Naruto as he slapped sasukes back, making him hiss.

" Naruto Touch Me Again And I'll Rip Your Balls" said sasuke coldly as he glared at him. Naruto gulped as he saw the black aura surrounding sasuke.

" you don't have to worry about that sasuke, Naruto's dick is so small you can't even tell if he's a man or not" stated sai as he put down his notebook. Sasuke lifted up an eyebrow and sighed. Why do I even bother, thought sasuke as he sat in one of the dinner seats

" what do you guys want anyways?" Said sasuke as he closed his eyes and leaned on his chair." It's not like you guys to visit someone like me and why is there a 2 year old brat in MY house?"

Neji glared at sasuke and grabbed the 2 year old ontohis lap " this 'brat' is my son, Isamu"Neji said as he patted his child's head, making him giggle.

Sasuke scoffed and closed his eyes  
" pshh, whatever just make sure he doesn't brake anything" After that he heard Isamu laugh. With one eye, he looked at Neji and his son. He slightly smiled as he saw Neji kiss Isamus forehead. The guys stared at sasuke and noticed him smiling. Everyone (not including Sasuke and Neji) laughed. Sasuke lifted up an eyebrow, clearly saying that he is confused." So why are you here?" Repeated sasuke, clearly getting irritated.

" what, cant have some bonding time with our old friend?" Questioned naruto.

"No Naruto, you can't " sasuke simply said. Naruto sighed and put his hand behind his head. Everyone sat there, with awkward silence. That's when Kiba smirked.

" so, bastard, whatcha do to Hinata?" Said Kiba. Neji quickly turned his head to Kiba and to the Uchiha " she's acting like her old self. She blushes, she's Shy,nervous and it's all toward you." Kiba lifted up an eyebrow as he finished his sentence. Shikamaru, who was sleeping,woke up as he listen to the conversation.

" it's a drag but,kiba's right" agreed shikamaru as all the others nodded their heads.

Sasuke sighed and mentally hit himself. This is going to be a long day, he thought.  
" look, I didn't do anything _bad_ " said sasuke " well not bad for _me_" he continued with a smirk on his face. And boy did the guys got curious. Even Neji! All the boys leaned in,to listen to sasukes story.

" It happened three months ago, and man do I wish it could happen again" said sasuke as he began to tell the guys his sexy story.

**~ To Hinata and the Girls~**

Hinata coverd her ears as she tried to protect her ears from becoming deaf. She just finished telling the girls her story...

AND MAN THAT WAS ONE BIG MISTAKE.

As soon as she finished, they just stood there in silence and as soon as you know it, they start squealing like crazy! " should of kept my mouth shut" mumbled Hinata. Trying to calm her crazy friends before they get a complain from Inu's neighbour.  
" guys it was one kiss!" Hinata yelled as they all hugged hinata tightly. They quickly let go of hinata and put their hands on their hips.

" A KISS!" They yelled in usion

" Hinata, from the way you explained it" said TenTen " from being pinned to the wall and him pulling down your dress zipper, IT SOUNDS LIKE A MAKE OUT SESSION!"

Hinata blushed and looked away. She knew that. Very well. The worst part of it all is that she actually... Liked it. She shook her and let that thought escape her mind. Man she regretted telling them her story.

" EKKK! This is soo exciting!" Squealed Inu as she put her arm over hinatas shoulder " Maybe he likes you!" Hinata froze and choked on her own saliva "hey,Hina-chan, you ok?"

" Y-Yeah I'm *cough* fine" Hinata replied  
" just do me a favour and NEVER say that again?!" Yelled hinata. Inu giggled and slapped hinatas back.

" maybe Inu's right, maybe he likes you" said TenTen as she rubbed her chin. Than a smirk appeared on her face " All we have to do is prove it" Hinata looked at her friends, with smirks on their she was screwed, she thought.

" but how are we gonna do that?" Asked Sakura as she sat on Inu's bed " I mean, I have known sasuke for a while and knowing him... He'll never admit that" Stated sakura, sighing. She than layed down and crossed her arms.

" THAN WE ARE GOING TO FORCE HIM" said TenTen, rubbing her hands evily  
" even If we have tortuer him, we WILL find out the truth " TenTen than laughed evily. Hinata stared at TenTen and a sweatdrop appeared in her forehead.

She totally lost it, thought Hinata

" guys I think we are going a BIT, too far" said Hinata " and anyways who would want to love -"

Before Hinata could finish there was a knock on the door. Hinata sighed and rubbed her forehead " great now we have to explain to the neighbours why YOU guys were screaming" Hinata mumbled as she and the girls went down stairs to open the door.

CREEAAAAKKKK

TenTen opened the door. Beside her was Inu, Hinata, and Sakura. The four girls looked from the foot, to the mans face. He was wearing a cat, ANBU mask, with the ANBU uniform. Putting an arm on her hip, Inu glared at the black cop.

" why does the hokage want, we took a day off today, so SCRAM!" Inu yelled."tell that idiot, to leave us alone!"

The ANBU black cop sighed softly." I'm here for Hinata Hyuuga and TenTen Hyuuga?" Said the ANBU. TenTen and Hinata stared at each other confused, than nodded their heads at Sakura and Inu."We'll be back later" said TenTen as she exited out Inu's home. Hinata followed behind and glared at the blond and pink haired girls.

" and when we do, You better be ready... I'm planning to hurt someone today" said Hinata " innocently" and left the two girls, eyes wide opened.

" we are soooo dead" said Inu and Sakura as they stared at the other two,leaving.

**. . .**

TenTen and Hinata walked side by side, while the ANBU cop was guiding them to their destination.

" so, hows Isamu? Haven't seen my nephew for a while" said Hinata. Even though Hinata and Neji are cousins, Hinata has always thought as Neji as her very own brother. So when they had a kid, she would call him her nephew instead of cousin. She just loves Isamu. TenTen smiled gentily.

" he's the best thing that has ever happened to me and Neji... He's a healthy boy, strong, helpful.." TenTen paused for a bit " and handsome just like his father!" She shouted. Hinata and TenTen giggled as they pictures Isamu as another Neji JR.  
Hinata smiled and frowned slightly. She always wanted a family. She wanted a kid, and a husband that tells her he loves her everyday. But sadly, no one has ever capturedher heart. Or even LOOKED at her. This Hyuuga was to stay alone forever. Hinata was distracted by her thoughts when a finger tapped her shoulder.

" don't worry Hina-chan, you'll find your handsome prince " said TenTen and winked at her Hyuuga friend. Hinata looked at TenTen. To her, TenTen was her closest friend than Sakura and Inu. And it's not just because she is now her "sister" but also because, TenTen is easy to talk to. Hinata than smiled and gave a slight 'thank you' to her " sister."

They both stopped smiling as they realized that the ANBU cop stopped walking " we're here" he said quietly and magically disappeared. Hinata and TenTen looked in front of them and their eyes shot wide open.

They were in front of a hospital.

The two Hyuuga girls exchanged a look and a worried expression appeared on their faces " D-Do you think something happened to Isamu?" Stuttered Hinata as she began to worry for her only nephew. TenTen gasped and they both ran inside the Konoha hospital. Hinata and TenTen approached the front desk. Banging on the table hinata yelled " WHERE IS HE?!"

The nurse looked at the raven haire Hyuuga,confused. " are you Hinata and TenTen Hyuuga?" Asked the nurse kindly. Hinata and TenTen furiously said yes, scaring the nurse.

" TENTEN, HINATA OVER HERE!" Yelled the mysterious voice.

The two girls turned around and saw Naruto, Kiba, Sai,Lee , Shikamaru,and Choji carrying Isamu; running toward them. TenTen smiled widely as she grabbed her boy from Choji, hugging him tightly " Isamu, my baby, your okay!" She repeated over and over again. Hinata sighed with full of relief as she saw her nephew hugging his mom. She looked at the guys and the smile on her face turned into an evil one.

" now, can one of you guys tell me WHAT IS GOING ON HERE AND WHY WE WERE SUMMONED TO THE HOSPITAL" Said hinata,fearfully " AND WHERE THE HELL IS SASUKE AND NEJI!?"

The guys swallowed a huge gulp and looked at the flaming eyes of hinata. " W-Well you see.." Started off Naruto. Hinata tapped her left foot and crossed her arms.  
" Sasuke ad Neji got into a fight"

Hinat stopped her tapping " WHAT?" She said loudly. " WHY?!"

Naruto took a gulp " w-well you see, hehe" sai naruto nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. Hinata looked at naruto and than at the other guys. "anyone else want to tell me what happened" hinata said. The boys shook their heads. Hinata nodded " okay then"

POOWWWW

BOOOMMMM

CRASHHHHH

DOOOINNNG

DIIINNGGG

Hinata slaped her hands up and down, dusting off the dust from it. And with that, she flipped her hair and sashayed,out to find Sasukes room. Leaving the guys with big bumps on their heads.

TenTen watched as she saw her best friend sashayed out of the front desk. She could tell that sasuke was going to get it hard. And that she might as well plan a funeral for him. Because knowing hinata, he won't last very long. " you idiots" mumbled TenTen as she exited the front desk to find her husbands room " Isamu, your daddy is going to be in a WHOLE lot a trouble by your mommy" said TenTen, walking down the hospital hallways, holding hands with her than smiled as her two year old son giggled at her statement. " Da Da Bad" replied the two year old, as TenTen opened the door to her husbands room.

" oh honey, guess who's in trouble!?" TenTen said in a singing voice and smirked as she saw the horror look on Neji.

**~ To Hinata and Sasuke~**

That bastard, fighting with Neji, thought hinata as she was walking down the white hospital hall. She than sighed and rubbed her forehead. She continued walking the hall and turned to the right and reached to the end of the hall. She looked at the door in front of her. Reading the room number;

# 407 - Sasuke Uchiha

Hinata took a deep breath and entered the room.

CREAAAKKKKK

sounded the door as hinata entered the room and shut the door. She turned from the door and looked in front of her. In front of hinata was a man. A man she got to know for the past three months and a half. A man named Sasuke Uchiha,who was responsible for losing her first kiss and almost (if he hadnt stop)... Her virgirnity.

She slowly walked up to sasuke and stared at his sleeping figure. She had to say, this was the first time hinata saw sasuke look so... Peaceful. She saw how relaxed his face was and how so off guard he was. Hinata smiled and gently tapped sasuke on his shoulder. "Sasuke,Sasuke" whispered hinat, repeatedly. She suddenly stopped as she heard a groan coming from sasuke. Giggling, she called him again. " 5 more minutes" mumbled sasuke as he pushed his covers over his head. Hinata tried to contain her laughter as she saw the pouted look the uchiha was giving her.

" come on sasuke wake up" she said in a more warming tone. Hinata backed up as she saw sasuke go up in a sitting position. She giggled a little as she saw sasukes bed hair and hearing him smaking his lips together." Yawwwn" was all the uchiha replied to groaned and rubbed his eyes, as he felt the sun hit his sleepy eyes.

" Hinata?" Questioned sasuke as he heard her giggled. With a confused look he looked at the Hyuuga with squinted eyes  
" is that you?"

**Chibilove13: And that's a wrap! Sorry for the late update, had writers block.  
Anyways hope you liked the chapter and don't forget to**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8- Life's a bitch

**Chibilover13: SUP GUYS, IM BACK!**

**Sasuke&Hinata: ( groans)**

**Chibilover12: OH COME ON GUYS WHAT'S WITH THE GLOOMY FACES?!**

**Sasuke: IT'S BOILING OUTSIDE **

**Hinata: we just can't take the heat! (falls on the grass) soo... Hot**

**Chibilover13: WELL THAT'S CANADA FOR YA! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and for those in Canada, enjoy the heat!**

" Hinata" Sasuke said tiredly " is that you?"

Hinata nodded with a smile. She starred at the dark eyes of the Uchiha and slowly looked down. As she did, she noticed that he was half naked.

He has no top on, thought hinata while blushing. Even though she has seen Sasuke topless, countless of times, she still blushed when she saw his chest. His hard,strong, chest, hinata thought and blushed Even harder as she saw the smirk on the uchihas face.

Sasuke looked at the petite girl in front of him,blushing. He notice her looking at his bare chest, which made him smirk inwardly at her embarrassment. As he was about to tease her about her starring at him, Sasuke felt this umbelievable pain in his head and rubbed it as he felt pain submerging through it.

" you should be more careful" Said Hinata as she handed him a glass if water. Sasuke nodded and gave a silent 'thank you' making the Hyuuga smile. Sasuke gave her a confused look ( without her noticing if course) As he did so, he thought about the pervious conversation with him and Neji, which got him in the hospital in the first place. Sasuke shut his eyes,replaying the scene from what he guessed was and hour ago...

**~ FlashBack~**

**" **And that's what happened" said Sasuke.

He took a look around and smirked at the view. Apperantly every guy was blushing, with their jaws dropped. He looked at Neji, whos jaws wasnt just dropped, but also his eyes had a look that was ready to kill. Sasuke smirked even wider as he came up with an idea to tease the Hyuuga.

" and like i said before,I wish it could happen again" Said sasuke " I just cant wait to just grab those big tits of hers, and squeeze that round, small perfect ass of hers... oh and lick all her juices,making her moan in pleasure..."

" umm S-Sasuke I think you should stop" said Naruto as he saw flames coming out of Nejis eyes. Kiba nodded quickly with a blush still planted on his face.

" y-yeah bastard, N-Neji looks pissed off" exclaimed the inuzuka.

Sasuke shook his head and continued " oh I can't imagine the reaction on her face when I thrust myself into her-"

" SASUKE!" Yelled Neji " you lay ONE hand on my innocent cousin, and that will be the LAST thing you'll EVER do!" Neji stood up from his chair and glared at the Uchiha, only to recieve a smirk

" oh Neji, but I just can't WAIT to make her all mine, maybe, just maybe, get her pregnant" he replied with Lust in his eyes.

That's it, he's dead, thought the guys as Neji activated his bakyugan and attacked Sasuke.

" BAKYUGAN!" Yelled Neji, and took out his Kunai " I'm gonna kill you" Sasuke quickly stood from his seat and activated his blood line, Taking out his Kunai.

" lets see what you got"

CLIIINNNG

DIIINNNG

BIINNNG

Were the sounds of the Kunai's clashing together. Neji kicked Sasuke in the stomach, slamming him to the wall. Sasuke coughed and got up, Only to be thrown out of the house, to the cold hard ground of the Uchiha compound. Sasuke groaned as Neji placed a foot on his chest.

" Sasuke, I'm gonna rip your throat out and feed it to the dogs!" Yelled Neji as he punched the Uchiha in the face. Sasuke grunted in agony and grabbed Nejis wrist, pinning him down on the floor. Sasuke smirked as he held the Kunai against the Hyuugas throat.

" poor,poor, Neji... How does it feel to be pinned down by the villages traitor?"

Neji growled and shut his eyes as Sasuke punched him in the gutt. Opening his eyes, he saw the Uchiha panting, and with bruises all over his face ( not to mention his Torn clothes) " Shut up" whispered Neji, and Kicked Sasuke in the shin, causing him to stumble backwards to the ground. Neji weakly walked up to the Uchiha " I should kill you, you know that?" Wondered Neji, before he calapsed on the floor,next to sasuke.

" Tsk,that would make me happy" said Sasuke

" why's that?" Asked Neji. Sasuke turned his head and faced the Injured Hyuuga next to him.

" because I have no reason to live anymore" he whispered softly, so softly that the Hyuuga almost couldn't catch it,but did. Neji nodded and looked up at the sky. He watched as leafs were falling from the trees. Brown,orange,yellow and green ones, were all falling down peacefully to the ground.

They were floating around, free

Free.

" I would say the exact same thing" started off Neji and than paused " if I didn't have a family to watch over" Sasuke looked closely at Neji. Neji turned to look at the Uchiha " Sasuke, theirs something I need to tell you"

Sasuke nodded

Neji sighed and looked back to the sky

"Hiashi, Hinatas father, is getting suspicious about the two of you "

Sasuke raised up and eyebrow. Neji chuckle at his than frowned

" He said i have to keep and eye on the two of you in case you guys fall in love" Neji paused " and that if the two of you fall in love.." Neji gulped " and I fail, he'll kill TenTen and Isamu"

Sasukes eye shot wide open. He stared at Neji and up to the sky. Fall in love with Hinata, questioned sasuke to himself.

Impossible.

He only felt lust for the girl, nothing else. That make out session was just something he couldn't control. He wasnt in love, nor was she. " don't worry about me falling in love, it will never happen" said sauske lowly. Neji scoffed

" Never say never, Uchiha" said Neji " I said the exact same thing and look at the position I am in, I have a wife and a son." Neji smiled as he pictured about his wife holding his son the minute he was born.

" as if I'll ever become a father" scoffed the Uchiha " and anyways who would fall in love with the traitor of the village?" He mumbled as he looked at Neji. Sasuke than jumped as he saw Neji smile and the response that he gave him.

" Hinata would" Neji replied, he than groaned and passed out.

Sasuke eyes shot wide open.

" hinata... Love... Me?" He whispered as he slowly closed his eyes to the world of darkness.

**~ FlashBack Ends~**

Pfft, As if Hinata could ever fall in love with me, thought sasuke and tried to get up, only to be pushed back, by a gentle hand.

" do not get up, it will open your wounds" Hinata said quietly. She sat on the chair next to sasuke and glared at him.

Man that girl changes her emotions like a pair of underwear, thought sasuke

" soooo, care to explain on why you are here?" Hinata said as she patiently tapped her fingers in the chair holder "unfortanetly the guys didn't want to explain to me what happen, so I went to ask you"

Traitors, thought Sasuke

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his eyes "better just get over it" he mumbled and began with his story.

. . .

" WAIT A MINUTE, W-WHAT ARE YOU-"

BOOOMMMM

POOOOOWWW

CRAAAASSSHHH

BAAAANNNG

Were the sounds that echoed through out all of Konoha. People stopped what they were doing and stared at the hospital,Where the noise was coming from. Confused at the sounds, they continued their daily life's, ignoring the screaming of pain and agony coming from a certain Uchiha.

Naruto bursted into laughter as he saw his best friend being demolished by his personally "babysitter." Naruto knew that once Sasuke told Hinata the reason to him being here, it would be the end for him.

Which was why he hadnt told hinata why he was in the hospital, thought Naruto deviuosly.

He knew Hinata for a very long time, and ever since she change, she's had a very bad additude and dare he say,has been VERY SCARY. He continued to laugh as he saw sasuke cry in fear, pleading to stop Hinata from hurting him anymore.

" Hinata stop p-please " said Sasuke weakly as he coughed.

" I think he's right Hina-chan, you might kill him?!" Yelled TenTen

Hinata scoffed and crossed her arms "whatever, I'm still not satisfied though" she said evily, eyeing the Uchiha on the floor.

" Hinata-sama, I think that's enough" said Neji, sitting on a wheelchair. Hinata looked at her cousin and went up to him, smaking him in the head

" you shouldn't be talking since YOU were the one who started it all!" said hinata "you

Men and your stupid pride" hinata mumbled

" HEY YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT HE WAS SAYING" yelled Neji " IT WAS THE MOST DESTURBING CONVERSATION I HAVE EVER BEEN IN"

Sasuke smirked as he saw the guys faces blush deeply " it wasnt that bad" he said cooly. Neji Glared at the Uchiha

" wasnt bad...WASNT BAD!" Yelled Neji

" shhh honey we'll get a complaint"Yelled TenTen softly

" No" argued Neji " trust me, you would do the exact same thing if you were the one who had to hear him about doing devious things to Hinata"

Hinata blushed " W-WHAT?" She said nerviously " what are you guys-"

" he told us that he couldn't wait to get his hands on you and have sex with you" Said Sai cooly. Hinatas eyes shoot wide open. She turned her head around and hit the Uchiha on the head

" ow" said sasuke softly.

" hmph as if I would let a Pervy guy like him touch me!" Said Hinata proudly while pointing at him,Which made sasuke smirk

" but you enjoyed it" whispered Sasuke in Hinatas ear, making her shudder " see, you love it when I do these things to you "

" I do not!" Yelled Hinata

" do too"

"Do not"

"Do too"

" do not " sasuke said

" do too- wait a minute you tricked me!" Whined Hinata

Neji just sighed and starred at his cousin and the Uchiha. Hinata sighed, her eyes twitching. Everyone looked at the "couple" and shook their heads as they were clearly getting annoyed by the fact that 20 year old Ninjas were acting like a bunch of 3 year olds, arguing to give back their favourite toy

They are totally in love, thought TenTen.

" well we better get going" said Naruto, along with the guys and TenTen "see you love birds around" Naruto winked at the "young " couple and smirked as he saw the blushes creeping out of their faces. And with that,left Hinata and Sasuke alone, in awkward silence.

" I'm gonna kill him once I'm done with you" Said Hinata, she went up to the hospital bed and fell backwards, letting her feet dangle down. Sasuke shook his head and layed down next to hinata

" see what I have been through all these years" Replied sasuke.

Hinata giggled at Sasuke's compliment. "no wonder you ditched the village" she said with a giggle. Sasuke watched Hinata laughing. He had to admit she looked cute at it, her laugh always seemed to sent music to his ears. After a few seconds, he felt something different in his heart. Placing a hand on his left side, he concentrated on his heart beat.

Sasuke lifted up an eyebrow.

Why is my heart beating so fast?, Questioned the Uchiha.

He looked at Hinata and she gave a slight was confused.

He never felt this way before. And from what it seems, is that whenever he's with her, His heart starts beating faster and he feels... Happier. Could he be-

No

Sasuke violently shook his head

He was **not in love**

Never

This Sasuke Uchiha was not in love.

" hey sasuke" said Hinata, disturbing sasuke from his thoughts

" what?" Replied Sasuke coldly

Hinata parted her lips, but than quickly shut it as she rethought her question " N-Never mind"

Sasuke lifted up an eyebrow, that shrugged. He slowly got off the bed and headed toward the door

" come on, don't want to keep the others waiting" and with that, he left Hinata in the room.

Hinata sighed an started at the hospital celiling.

" Ugh, what am I like this" she mumbled to herself " why is that, whenever in with him I feel . Not me."

Hinata took a deep breath and jumped off the bed "whatever, just leave it at that"

Hinata opened the door and exited out. Trying to Catch up with Sasuke.

**Chibilover13: sorry for the short Chapter but hope you at least enjoyed it. I don't have much to say, only to say that I might do some one-shots about SasuHina or NaruHina or other Naruto couples... So KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THAT! See ya guys next time and don't forget to favourite and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! ^.**


	9. Chapter 9- Confessions

**Naruto: NO WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THAT ?!**

**Sakura: BECAUSE YOU LOST THE BET!**

**Naruto: b-but i don't want to shove my foot up Sasuke's ass! **

**Chibilover13: ._.**

**Hinata: ( sighs) long story short, sakura and Naruto made a bet and Naruto lost, so therefore if he lost, he has to shove up his foot on sasukes ass...**

**Chibilover13: . . . W-well (cough ) **

**Sasuke, may god be with you**

**Sasuke: if that dickhead comes near my ass, that'll be the last thing he will EVER do ( smirks) **

**Hinata: ( sigh) I'm surrounded by amateurs... Anyways enjoy the chapter!**

"Hey Sasuke wait up!" Yelled Hinata.

Sasuke stopped and turned around. That is, Till he realized that he really shouldn't done that. He saw Hinata running, but the thing is that's what he wasnt focusing on. He was focusing on her..

_Breasts_, thought Sasuke.

He watched as her breast went up and down while she was running. Sasuke took a big gulp, keeping that groan from escaping from his mouth. Oh how he just wanted to squeeze those soft,big boobs. To tell you the truth, ever since Sasuke had that make out session with Hinata, he totally forgot to do one thing... SQUEEZE THOSE FUCKING D-SIZE BREASTS!

He cursed himself as he forgot to squeeze those breast of hers that day. Oh how he regrets it!

Hinata caught up to Sasuke and put her hands on each knee. She bend down as she tried to catch her breath, not realizing that it was turning on Sasuke. Sasuke looked down and saw her panting. He saw how everyone she breathed, her breasts would go In and out and in and out and in and out and-

" Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook his head " w-what?" Said Sasuke, holding the urge to just pin her into the wall. Sasuke took a moan in as he saw her jacket zipper slowly going down, showing her black coughed and continued

" S-Sorry.. You were saying?"

Hinata sighed and put her hands on her hips " I said; Sakura and Naruto are planning to make a costume party, since you know Halloween is in 2 days, and also To celebrate their engagement" She said

" so they asked us if we wanted we wanted to go?" Hinata pouted as Sasuke crossed his arms.

" NO" Said Sasuke.

That was the LAST thing Sasuke wanted to do. HELL NO! He wasn't going to wear some RETARTED costume in public!

" AWWWW PLEASE" begged Hinata. Sasuke grunted and turn his head away,facing the wall. " PLEASE! I just bought this costume and I really wanted to wear it!" She complained. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

_She bought a costume? _Thought Sasuke.

That's when an idea came into his mind. Maybe,

Just maybe,

Her costume will be unbelievably sexy! And when the time was right... He'll devour her

Sasuke smirked as ideas popped into his head. So without further ado, he sighed.

" alright, we'll go" he said, trying to hold his joy.

And in the next minute, he felt small pair of arms around his neck, pulling him down.

" Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Said Hinata repeatedly as she rubbed her cheek against Sasuke's. Sasuke blushed as he felt Hinatas cheek run against his.

Feeling embaressed, he coughed, getting Hinatas attention. Hinata gasped and quickly let go of Sasuke, with slightly red cheeks " Gomen" whispered Hinata as he tapped her index fingers together ( old habit.)Sasuke starred at the Hyuuga in front of him. Looking at the shy figure,he chuckled slightly.

_Oh how Hinata does the most cutest things, _Sasuke thought. And without noticing, he lifted up her chin with his thumb.

Hinata looked at Sasuke with wide eyes. She was shocked that Sasuke would do such a thing, or better yet, would even think about doing that. She felt her heart beating faster. What is this feeling, thought Hinata. She looked deeper into Sasukes eyes and melted in them. For some reason, she couldn't get her eyes of his. Something about those eyes, just...

Amazed her.

After a few seconds, she felt herself leaning forward to Sasuke, who in suprise was doing the same. Hinata held her breath as she was a few inches away from Sasukes face. And before she could even know it, her lips were on his.

Sasukes at first was surprised that Hinata would actually do such a bold move. In fact,he thought she was going to pull away and probably forget the whole thing. But instead, she kissed him. Sasuke, whose eyes were open, saw Hinatas fluttering close as he deepened their kiss.

Something about this kiss was different from the last time he kissed her.

It was slow, loving, passionate,

All those words were combined in this kiss. And he liked it.

No

He **LOVED** it

Sasuke slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Hinata also slowly put her hands on Sasukes chest,feeling his muscles. She slowly explored his chest and ended up putting her arms around his neck, also pulling him closer. She felt a groan coming from Sasuke.

" hmmmm" moaned Hinata as she felt Sasukes tounge lick her bottom lip,seeking for entrance. Hinata hesitated at first, but slowly opened her mouth. With that opportunity, Sasuke darted his tounge into her, exploring every inch of her mouth. He notice Hinata not responding and broke the kiss.

They both panted as the stood their in silence " Hinata" Sasuke said huskily, making Hinata shudder " just follow what I do with my tounge, it's your first time so don't rush it."

Hinata nodded shyly and they both kissed again, but with more passion. Sasuke tighten his hold on Hinatas waist, while walking forward, bringing her against the wall. Hinata moaned as she felt Sasukes body pressed against hers. Oh how she loved how his strong chest were against hers. Once again, Sasuke licked her bottom lips and without hesitation, Hinata opened her mouth.

. . .

" eww that is just DISCUSTING!" Yelled Naruto as he watched his best friend and Hinata passionately kiss each other

" SHHHH" Said TenTen, Inu and Sakura as they both put their finger on their lips.

Naruto scoffed and mumbled about how girls can be such Pervs, while closing his eyes. TenTen and the girls squealed quietly as they realized that Hinatas time has finally Neji on the other hand, had a look that was ready to kill

" if only looks could kill" muttered Kiba and he held Neji, making sure he didn't ripped the Uchihas throat out. Even though Kiba was kinda jealous at the fact that someone Else ( An Uchiha to be more exact) was kissing Hinata instead if him. He loved Hinata, but for that reason, he respect her with whomever she choses to be with. Even if it tore him to pieces " Neji calm down before you hurt yourself"

Neji stopped struggling and glared at the Inuzuka. He laughed, which scared everyone " calm down?" He said " CLAM DOWN!" Neji repeated a bit louder " HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSE TO CALM DOWN, WHEN I SEE MY COUSIN BEING EATEN BY AN UCHIHA! "

TenTen slapped Neji a crossed the face

" for crying out loud! Could you shut up before you blow out cover?" Said TenTen angrily as she saw Neji rubbed his cheek. Neji sighed and starred at the couple in front of him

I thought I could trust you not to fall in love, thought Neji. He looked at his wife as he saw her giggle in contentment , and his son sleeping in Shikamrarus arms. Which kinda surprised him, since Shikamraubis lazy and all. He loved his family. And after this, he knew they were going to be in danger. What am I to do , thought Neji. He couldn't let his family be killed.

Hell no!

He was going to protect them, but not the way Hiashi wants him too. He'll just have to accept the fact that Hinata and Sasuke are mean for each other. Rather he liked it or not. And besides, the Uchiha knows of this. Neji knows that Sasuke will protect his family with him, for Hinatas sake.

" he better not break her heart" mumbled Neji and smiled slightly as his wife have him a peck on his cheek " is that all?" Asked Neji. TenTen blushed, than unexpectedly smirked. She leaned In and whispered into Nejis ear.

Even laughed slightly as they saw Nejis cheek turn rosey pink

" guess the Uchiha isn't the only one who's getting laid tonight" joked Kiba, but humor was lost in eyes as he saw a death aura coming from Neji.

" I'll kill him if he touches my cousin like that" Said Neji

" We'll see about that" said sai as he admired the couple in front of him, taking all the details of how kissing is expressed.

" hey Inu, do you think we could do something like that again?" Aske sai innocently. Inu blushed and slapped him in his arm

" S-Sai!" She screeched while keeping her voice low

" My, My Is Inu pig blushing?" Asked Saukra playfully.

" shut up billboard brow!"

" shut up pig!"

" forehead"

" pig "

" Sakura" said Naruto as he wrapped his arms around her " enough"

Sakura pouted and leaned against his chest. Inu did the same to Sai, along with TenTen to Neji.

" I'm never Fallon in love" mumbled Kiba a he shuddered at the lovey-dovey aura. Choji nodded

" I Awgree fwith vou" said Choji and he stuff potatoes in his mouth " wuv Swinks!"

Kiba nodded, while Shikamru rolled his eyes

" it's a drag but, you'll find love someday" he said quietly as he rocked Isamu in his arms.

Kiba smirked " so how's you and Temari going, heard that she's coming back next month because she's helping prepare Naruto's wedding ?" Choji grunted and smirk as well, with crumbs on each side of his cheek. Shikamru blushed a little and mumbled a 'fine' causing the two guys to laugh.

. . .

" Sasuke" said Hinata as she tried to catch her breath " I-"

She couldn't finish her sentence, as Sasuke once again entered his tounge in her mouth, devouring her. " hmmm" moaned hinata as her tounge danced with his roughly. Hinatas hands found her way up to Sasukes cheek , to his raven hair. She played with his hair, intangled with it. Sasuke moaned into her mouth as he felt Hinata play with his hair.

He was confused

How could a girl like her, make him feel like this. How could he let a girl make him feel so weak and...

Comfortable

Sasukes hands loosened his grip on Hinatas waist and began to roam her body. He slide his hands agains her sides and hips, making her shudder with his soft touches. He than moved his hands to her stomach, feeling her stomach tightened. Sasuke move up, finding the zipper to Hinata's jacket . Hinata gasped as Sasuke roughly took off her jacket, carelessly leaving it on the floor. In a matter of seconds, they both lost their breaths and broke their kiss.

Sasuke looked at The girl in front of him.

Sasuke was shocked. He never had seen someone so...

Sexy!

Sasuke saw that Hinatas hair wa now in a frizzy mess. Which made her even more irresistible. He also saw the slight pink on her cheeks that made her look adorable. He travelled down to her parted lips. They were swollen from the rough kiss. He saw how hinata was grasping for air from her pink lips. Sasuke smiled.

Yes, the sasuke smiled

He put a hand on Hinata's cheek, and than to the back of her head, pullin her to lay her head in his chest.

Hinata put her right ear on sasukes chest. She sighed as she heard the steady, yet fast heart beat of sasukes. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and took In Sasukes scent.

Sasuke layed his chin ontop of hinatas head and inhaled her scent.

Lavender

He smiled inwardly as he remembered the same smell when he was in Hinatas room three months ago. Since that day he's been starting to like the smell, and was happily getting use to It. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Hinatas waist once again and closed his eyes. Whishing this moment would never end.

" Sasuke"

It wa barely a whisper, but sasuke heard it. The sweet,soft voice of the girl who was confusing him. " yes Hinata" said Sasuke. Hinata smiled as she heard her name come from his mouth, but than frowned.

" I'm... Confused" she said

Sasuke raised and eyebrow.

" I feel... Different"

Silence

" you see, I tell myself that I don't love you"

Pain shot through Sasukes chest. Why? Why did it hurt when she said that. Sauske tighten his hold on hinata.

" but"

Hinata lifted her head and faced Sasuke. She put a hand in his cheek and

Smiled

" but?" Questions Sasuke

Hinata smiled wider " but, whenever I'm with you, I feel so... So complete, I feel like I'm -" Hinata sighed in frustration. He hated talking about this lovey-dovey things.

Sasuke looked at Hinata and chuckled as he saw the frustrated look on her face. Hinata glared at Sasuke

" are you laughing?!" She yelled angrily.

Sasuke shook his head " no" he said " in fact I'm laughing with you, not at you" Hinata lifted up an eyebrow

" well, I think you need to get a hearing check,Uchiha. Because I ain't laughing"

Sasuke chuckled again and shook his head " what I mean is.. I know how you feel"

Hinata looked at Him with confusion "you do?"

Sasuke nodded. Hinata looked at his dark eyes. She smiled as she didn't see a cold dark look,but a warming,loving one. " I too,tell myself I don't love you, but something inside me just tells me that-"

" you feel right when your with me" Hinaa finished off for him. Sasuke nodded again

" I know, that gut feeling tells me too" she said as she looked at her feet, feeling embaressed.

" Hinata"

Sasuke lifted her chin up, looking into those soft, pearl eyes of hers " it will take time for me to realize what I feel" he whispered. Sasuke leaned closer to Hinata

" so please, I beg of you, don't see anyone else till I tell you my answer"

Hinatas eyes shoot wide open.

Who knew that the Sasuke Uchiha can actually say something, so , so

" that's Corny, even for me" Hinata said and giggled at Sasukes intense glare. Sasuke sighed and scratched his head

" well I'm new at this so cut me some slack" said Sasuke,clearly irratated. Hinata gave him an apologetic look and pouted a sorry. Sasuke sighed again and smiled.

He leaned in closer, inches away from Hinatas face, whose eyes were fluttering close and was about to kiss her till...

" SASUKE UCHIHA COME TO THE MAIN DESK" said the announcer.

Sasuke groaned while Hinata giggled

" SASUKE IF YOU DON'T STEP AWAY FROM MY COUSIN IN THE NEXT 10 SECOND I'LL MAKE SURE THAT IT WILL BE THE LAST TIME YOU'LL EVER BE ABLE TO WALK!" Shouted the announcer

Sasuke and Hinata raised and eyebrow

" Neji" they both said,clearly pissed off that he ruined our moment. Sasuke backed away

" come on, don't want to lose my legs... Or my life" joked Sasuke as he held hands with Hinata, heading to the main desk.

Maybe, this Hyuuga is the reason why Itatchi sent me back here. Thought Sasuke. He took a quick glance at the smiling hinata next to him. He squeezed his hold on Hinata, making her look at him. He saw her smile at him.

And that's when it hit him

He wanted to see that smile everyday.

He wanted her to laugh at him, with him

He wanted to spend everyday of his life with her

He wanted her

No

Needed her.

Because this Uchiha Sasuke has fallen in love with Hyuuga Hinata.

**Chibilover13: AWWW SO CUTE!**

**Naruto: Pfft, I swear girls are such Pervs these days. I mean seriously, why did they want to watch Sasuke and Hinata make out with each other?!**

**Sasuke: you jealous Naruto? ( smirks)**

**Naruto: HELL NO!**

**Chibilover13: (sighs) boys... You learn to love 'em, well see ya next time and please review on what you think about the lemon Ish part! Love ya guys!**


	10. Chapter 10- Be Mine

**Cibilover13: IM BACKKKKK!**

**Sasuke: yay ( says sarcastically)**

**Chibilover13: -.- can you explain to be about what do you see in him hinata ?!**

**Hinata: ( shrugs) now that I think about, I have no idea**

**Sasuke: you don't love me ( pouts)**

**Hinata: no, I despise you ( rolls eyes)**

**Sasuke: Ouch that's cold... Even for you (mumbles)**

**Hinata: (glares) what did you just say**

**Sasuke: Nothing!**

**Hinata: Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: Enjoy the chapter!**

** Two Days Later **

" Yep, this is it," said Sasuke " today's the day I'm going to die"

Naruto laughed as he sat next to Sasuke in one of the bar chairs. " what do you mean?" Said Naruto innocently. Sasuke glared at the hokage and smacked him in the head " O-OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"yelled the Hokage, rubbing the bump in his head

" everything" mumbled Sasuke as he took a sip of his beer.

Yes, you guessed it.

Today was the day of the HORRIBLE, Halloween party. Sasuke groaned, he really didn't want to be here. If it wasnt for Hinatas intense glare, he wouldn't be in this mess...

" oh come on Sasu-chan" said naruto, mimicking what Hinata said earlier " you look..." Naruto continued, scratching his head. Sasuke glared at Naruto, who started to laugh.

Why was he laughing you may ask?

Because of his STUPID costume Hinata made him wear. Sasuke slouched on his chair as he remembered what happened earlier before he came to the party

**~ Flashback~**

" Aww come on Sasu-chan, Please!" Pleaded Hinata as she wiggled the costume in his face " you'll look sooo hot!" she said while squealing.

Sasuke looked at Hinata with disbelief. Did she actually think he was going to wear a costume? It was bad enough going there, but this... Was just too much.

He look at the costume with disgust.

Unfortanetly, Hinata decided to come up with the idea of being a sexy Lion tamer. Which for Sasukes opinion; didn't mind. He had to admit. This was truly one sexy outfit. The way she wore tight black shorts that covered half her butt, black high heel boots that reached up to her knees, and a black cape with a cute black hat to match with her outfit. But never mind that. What really caught his eyes was the wip she keep in the right side of her hip; attached to her belt.

Sasuke took a big gulp as he imagined all the dirty things Hinata could do to him with that wip of hers. He licked his bottom tounge. Hinata had no, idea how much torture she was doing to him.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed the back of his head. Yeah she was sexy and all but she annoyed him as well. Girls, thought Sasuke. He grabbed the outfit and stomped to the washroom. " YOU OWE ME SOO BAD HINATA" he screamed in the washroom. Hinata giggled and sat in the couch. Waiting to see her prey.

**~ End of flashback~**

" oh come on Sasuke, every girl is checking you out!" Yelled Naruto "shouldn't you be happy?"

Sasuke shook his head.

Yes he knew that the girls were checking him out. I mean, with the outfit he was wearing... Who wouldn't.

Sasuke was wearing a costume that barely covered himself. He had a black vest which the sleeves were ripped out, and that showed off his chest, a black collar with spikes on it. And ripped black jeans.

Sasuke closed his eyes and breathed heavily. This was not his day.

" where is Hinata anyway?" Mumbled Sasuke " she's the one who wanted to be here, yet she isn't."

Naruto scratched his head, clearly saying he too had no idea. He searched around the club and his jaw dropped as he saw the most sexiest person walk in.

He blinked once

Than blinked again

His eyes shot wide open as he realized who she was

" S-Sasuke" said Naruto, he shook Sasuke shoulder " you gotta check this out"

Sasuke lifted up an eyebrow and his eyes followed where Naruto's finger was and nearly fell off his chair.

" Is that... Hinata?" Asked Naruto as he saw the girl walking toward them.

The uchiha and the hokage watch hinata walk to them, swaying her hips with each step. She's torturing me, thought Sasuke and felt his dick harden.

" Hey Naruto, Sasuke!" Hinata yelled and leaned on the bar counter, showing more of her breasts.

" Hey H-Hina-chan" stuttered Naruto as he fought the urge to smack her ass. Yes he was a soon-to-be married man, but he still had some freedom. Hinata smiled and went up to him. " congrats Naruto, I hope you and Sakura have a wonderful life together" said Hinata and kissed him in the cheek.

Naruto coughed " T-Thanks *_cough_* w-well I have to say you look-"

" Sexy" said Sasuke, cutting off Naruto. He wasnt going to admit it but, he was getting jealous that Hinata kissed Naruto in the cheek. And the fact that he actually enjoyed it. Hinata blushed and tapped her index fingers together

" r-really?"said Hinata as she blushed even darker ( if it was even physically possible) when Sasukes eyes roamed her body. Sasuke simply nodded, making her smile. Sasuke than wrapped left arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Naruto starred at the scene before him. He couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy toward Sasuke. He knew That Sasuke loved Hinata; told himself actually, and couldn't help but yearn for Hinata.

What is this feeling? Questioned Naruto.

Naruto Starred at Hinata.

Am I...

Naruto shook his head from that thought.

No.

He wasnt falling for Hinata, maybe feel lust for her, but certainly not love. He had Sakura. His wife-to-be, he couldn't betray her like that. Naruto took a deep breath. Clearly confused. Why now?

Why was he feeling like this NOW! He was getting married in a few months! 4 to be exact! He shouldn't be falling for another woman! Naruto frowned as he saw Hinata glare at Sasuke, who was laughing because of whatever he had said to her.

They look so happy, thought Naruto, Sasuke looks happy.

And Naruto couldn't destroy that.

**_NEVER_**

He took a a long sip from his beer and gulped it all down. Feeling a bit woozy, he got up and went to find his soon-to-be wife. After all, this party was for their engagement celebration. And that, naruto left.

**~ To Sasuke and Hinata~**

" see didn't I tell you that you'll look hot!?" Said Hinata as she saw the Uchiha glare at her " oh come on! It's not that bad"

Sasuke kept quiet and continued to stare at her. He wasnt mad. He just wanted to bother her " it was bad enough girls were falling for me, now their fucking touching me!" Yelled Sasuke and shuddered as he thought about the girl who touch a place no women should. Hinata laughed at his reaction. She had to say, Sasuke did look hot in the outfit. It just suited him. Hinata squealed as she heard one of her favourite songs come on...

** ( A/N: The song is called dumb love from Sean Kingston... I know it's old but still love it ^.^)**

_ Girl you make me_

_Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb_

_Dumb, dumb bee dum, dumb_

_Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb_

_Our love is so_

_Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb_

_Dumb, dum bee dum, dumb_

_Wha, wha, why_

Sasuke lifted up an eyebrow as he heard hinata sing softly to the song

_You tell me that you need me_

_But then you wanna leave me_

_And never make your way to the door_

_I tell you that you're too much_

_And that I'll miss you too much_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_You keep my car, girl_

_And then you go get it fixed_

_I talk to all them other chicks_

_Just to make you jealous_

_How can we make it right?_

_When we both put up a fit_

_You make me so mad_

_It's kind of hard to forget_

_But when I look into your pretty eyes_

_My heart just drops_

Hinata blushed as she felt Sasuke stare at her, but continued on. She than tapped her foot to the beat of the music.

_Girl you make me_

_Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb_

_Dumb, dum bee dum, dumb_

_Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb_

_Our love is so_

_Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb_

_Dumb, dum bee dum, dumb_

_Wha, wha, why_

Sasuke smirked and grabbed Hinatas hand and dragged her to the dance floor

" S-Sasuke.. I can't dance!" She squealed as Sasuke grabbed er waist and put her body against him

" Just shut up and dance" said Sasuke and smirked again as he felt Hinatas heart beat faster.

_You always talking reckless_

_Sending a text message_

_Telling me to pack and your gone_

_And then I get a call a minute_

_You sounded so innocent_

_Saying that you can't sleep alone_

_I hope I never receive to show_

_How you spend all my dough_

_You wanna go in some other room_

_And burn up all of my clothes_

_How can we make it right?_

_When we put up a fit_

_You make me so mad_

_It's kind of hard to forget_

_But when I look into your pretty eyes_

_My heart just drops_

That's when Sasuke started to sing...

_Girl you make me_

_Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb_

_Dumb, dum bee dum, dumb_

_Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb_

_Our love is so_

_Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb_

_Dumb, dum bee dum, dumb_

_Wha, wha, why_

_Calling it quits just ain't_

_What we were built for_

_I'd rather love you_

_Than to hate you girl_

_I want you to know_

_You're my, you're my_

_You're my shawty_

_Say you're my, you're my_

_You're my shawty_

_Girl you make me_

_Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb_

_Dumb, dum bee dum, dumb_

_Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb_

_Our love is so_

_Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb_

_Dumb, dum bee dum, dumb_

_Wha, wha, why_

Hinata lifted up her head. Shocked at his singing

He sing so beautifully, thought Hinata and continued to sway her hips to the beat. Hinata stared at the eyes of the Uchiha and smiled.

She has never felt this happy before.

Never

_Girl you make me_

_Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb_

_Dumb, dum bee dum, dumb_

_Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb_

_Our love is so_

_Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb_

_Dumb, dum bee dum, dumb_

_Wha, wha, why_

The song ended an everyone started clapping.

Sasuke and Hinata just stood there. Lost in both Of their eyes. Never wanted this moment to end.

Hinata bravely placed her hands on Sasuke's Chest, causing him to tense. He draw small circles, feeling his muscles. She glided her hands up to Sasukes cheek. Caressing it with her thumb.

Sasuke stood there dumbfounded.

He wanted to say something, anything. But for some reason his voice didnt let him. All of a sudden his throat felt dry. Like all the saliva in his mouth has magically disappear. He stared at Hinatas eyes.

Her eyes..

They were warm.

They were loving.

They were... Breathtaking.

Sasuke took his left hand and cupped her right cheek while his right hand was still on her waist. He slowly leaned forward. Inches away from her small, pink, glossy lips. And in a matter of seconds, their lips connected.

It was slow.

It felt, loving.

For the first time in ages, Sasuke felt happy. Like he belonged here.

With her.

Sasuke deepened the kiss and roughly pressed his lips into her. Licking her bottom lip, she opened her mouth, letting his tounge roam her mouth. Hinata held back a moan as her tounge and Sasuke's round wrestled for entrance in each others mouth. Wanting more. Hinata put both her hands on the back of Sasukes head and pulled him even furthe down.

Sasuke groaned in Hinatas mouth.

He had to have her.

And he had to have her NOW.

Waiting long enough, Sasuke broke the kiss and grabbed Hinatas wrist, dragging her away from the dance floor.

**( Warning Lemon Time! ;P )**

" Sasuke where are we going?" Asked Hinaa as she saw him go further away from the party " I mean, isn't the party suppose to be-"

Hinata was caught off when Sasuke banged her against the wall

" Hinata" said Sasuke huskily. He kissed her again and then kissed her jaw line.

Hinatas heart started to beat faster as Sasuke gave her wet kisses along her neck and cheek " Sasu-"

Hinata whimpered as Sasuke bit her neck.

" hmmmm" moaned Hinata as he licked where he bite her. Sasuke smirked as he felt Hinata moaned from his actions. He kissed her neck before once again kissing her mouth.

" Hinata, be mine" he whispered.

Hinatas eyes shot wide open.

Sasuke leaned a bit back and stared at her eyes. He looked at her, making her see how much she meaned to him. Hinata looked at him and nodded with a smile. Taking that as a yes. Sasuke smirked.

" good"

He kissed her one more time before picking her up, bridal style.

" where are we going" Hinata asked as she gave small kisses on Sasukes chest. Sasuke shuddered as he felt her wet kisses travel all over his chest. He smirked at her eagerness

" we are going to your place, now don't get to impatient princess" said Sasuke and in a quick move, darted out of the club.

**. . .**

Sasuke jumped through Hinatas bedroom window.

He looked at Hinata, who was smiling at him. Smiling back, he walked up to her bed and placed her down gently, with her back against the cushion. Sasuke crawled to Hinata, making sure he did not crush her with his weight, and kissed her deeply. Hinata kissed back with the same passion and put her hands on his head, deepening the kiss even more.

Sasukes hands roamed Hinatas body. Touching every place he could reach. He took off her cape, boots, and hat, leaving her with her bra and mini-shorts. Breaking the kiss, Sasuke kissed Hinatas cheek and her jawline. After a few seconds, he went further down, till he was at the middle of her bra. Sasuke slowly lifted hinata and with one hand, unclapsed her bra. Hinata shuddered as she felt the cold air against her now naked breast. Sasuke paused and lifted his head so he could take a look at her breast.

And at the moment, he felt his world stop.

" Hinata" whispered Sasuke " your beautiful "

Hinaa blushed and tried to cover herself, till a pair of hands stoped her.

" no" said Sasuke " don't hide them"

He removed her arms away from her breast and laid them against her sides. Sasuke cupped Hinatas cheek and leaned down.

Hinata gasped as she felt Sasuke's wet mouth suck her harden nipples.

"Sasuke" said Hinata as she tried to catch her breath. She quietly screamed as she felt his other hand rub her left breast while Sasuke's mouth devoured the other. Sasuke clenched his teeth together and bit Hinata pink nipple. He pulled and suck and bit and played with the other with his hand. He than switched places and repeated what he did to her other breast. Making sure they get the same treatment. Hinata bit her lip as Sasuke left her wet breast in the open. Hinata closed her eyes shut.

She was enjoying this

She LOVED what he was doing to her. It felt so good that she never wanted him to stop. Sighing deeply she grabbed Sasukes head and lifted it, so he was facing her. Sasuke looked at her with confusion

" Hinata?" Sasuke said breathlessly

Hinata Kept quiet and smirked " my turn" she said deviously and flipped them, so that she was on top of him. " Sasuke I'm going to tortuer you" and with that she grabbed his hands and places them on each of her breasts. "Hmmmm, sasuke" Hinata moaned and her held fell back as she felt him squeeze her breast. Hinata smirked as an idea came to her mind.

" Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke" said hinata and shook her head " you've been a very naughty boy. Should I teach you a lesson?" She asked and crawled down. Sasuke looked at Hinata, waiting for hi punishment. Hinata went down, till she was face to face with Sasukes Harden manhood. Without second thought, Hinata squeezed his dick.

" Hinata" growled Sasuke

Hinata smirked " Tsk, Tsk,Tsk, Bad boy Sasu-chan... I'm gonna have to punish you even more" Hinata grabbe hold of his belt and undid it. She than pulled his pants down, along with his boxers.

Hinata gasped at his length. She saw how his dick was throbbing in pain. He had to be at least 10 inches! Feeling a bit nervous she gently touched his tip. Sasuke groaned. Satisfied with his response, she grabbed his length and squeezed it.

" hmmm" moaned Sasuke

What is she doing to me, thought Sasuke

Hinata smiled and slowly stroke his length.

" Hinata" said Sasuke coldly " mouth.. In..now!" He growled.

Hinata nodded and without second thought stick her mouth in him. Hinata sighed deeply as he felt her mouth in him. Right now he felt like he was in heaven. Hinata slowly went up and down his length. Tasting every part of him. She decided to become bolder, so dragged her tounge with it.

" Faster" said Sasuke an gripped Hinatas hair and pushed her down, causing for er to gag. He took a look down and saw her staring at him. Damn she looked so hit right now. He saw her head bobbing up and down. That's when he felt it

He was going to cum soon.

He quickly lifted up her was, making her have a 'pop' sound. Sasuke stared at hinata and in a quick motion flipped her around. " I think you had enough fun" Sasuke said while smirking. The smirk faded and was replaced with a serious face. " Hinata" Sasuke cupped her cheeks

" are you sure you want to do this? I can always stop?" Said Sasuke.

Hinata stared at Sasuke shocked. He was actually asking her before he did it. Hinata smiled inwardly

Such a sweety, she thought

She saw Sasukes eyes filled with concern and one of her hand on his cheek,

" Sasuke, I WANT to do this" she said certain with her desicion " your the only person I want to do this with , please continue" she smiled at him. Sasuke surprisingly smiled and in a quick second, took off her shorts. He leaned back to admire her beauty.

" you are truly beautiful, Hinata" said Sasuke, making Hinata blush. He touched her thighs and positioned himself at her entrance. He leaned in, so that their faces were inches apart " I heard its really painful when a girl loses her virginity" said sasuke and gave her a quick peck on the lips " I promise I'll go slow, I'll do my best not to-"

Sasuke deeply sighed,Hinata giggled and kissed his cheek

" do you trust me hinata?" Sasuke asked

Hinata smiled got wider " with all my heart" she said. And with that Sasuke entered her.

" HGN.. AHHH!" Screamed Hinata as pain soared through her lower part of her body. This pain was a pain she never felt before.

It hurt

Tears formed and ranned down Hinatas cheek. Sasuke noticed her pain and kissed her tears away. " I-I'm sorry Hinata" Sasuke said, with full of worry. Hinata gasped as more pain sore threw her body. She couldn't take it

" I-IT HURTS!" She screamed in agony.

Sweat trickled down both bodies. Sasuke continued to kiss her tears away and told her comforting words.

In a matter of minutes, the pain Hinata felt were now gone and was replaced with pleasure.

" Sasuke...Faster!" Yelled Hinata.

Sasuke Stopped and pulled half way out and thrust into her.

" Ahhh" Hinata screamed " More"

Sasuke thrusts increased each and every second. Feeling pleasure, Sasuke lifted up both of Hinatas legs over his shoulders and thrust at their new angle

" Hinata" said sasuke lowly, with each every thrust

" Sasuke, I'm Cumming!"

Sasuke and Hinata groaned in pleasure as they both released at the same time. Sasuke calapsed at the Side of her bed, before he fell on her. After a few seconds he pulled Hinata close to him.

His arms around her waist and her hands on his chest.

They both panted and stood their in silence.

Breathing in her scent Sasuke smiled "Hinata"

" Y-Yes?" She asked,still catching her breath

" I love you"

Hinatas heart stoped

" What-"

" I love you" he repeated

Hinata smiled and tears fell from her eyes. She lifted her head up and faced Sasuke

" I love you too, Sasuke"

Sasuke wiped her tears away and kissed her on her forehead.

And in a matter if seconds, they both fell asleep in their embrace.

**Chibilover: (blushes) wow, that was interesting**

**( Sasuke and Hinata blush)**

**Cibilover13: to be honest with you guys, I blushed the whole time I was writing it. And I had to admit I did a pretty good job ^.^**

**ANYWAYS HOPE YOU PERVS OUT THERE ENJOYED THE CHAPTER AND DON'T FORGET TO **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11- the start of something new

**Chibilover13: HELLO YOU PERVS OUT THERE!**

**Sasuke: stop calling them Pervs **

**Chibilover13: why? I got a whole bunch of messages saying that they want more lemons and limes from now on since you and Hinata are together **

**Hinata: ( blushes) wow they really are Pervs**

**Sasuke: actually I like it. Hear that Hinata your gonna get screwed a lot by your one and only: Uchiha Sasuke!**

**Hinata: IN YOUR DREAMS**

**Sasuke: oh but princess... I do dream about these things ( smirks)**

**Hinata: ( gasp) YOU PERVERT!**

** ( grabs baseball bat and knocks him out)**

**Chibilover13: -.- here you are folks, your favourite couple ( claps slowly) anyways enjoy the chapter!**

**~ Orochimaru's Hide out~**

Footsteps were slowly heard as Kabuto entered Orochimaru's chambers. He has finished investigating the Uchiha and Hyuuga and is now returning for the report, opening the door, Kabuto bowed in front of his lord.

" Kabuto.. Have you finished your investigation?" Asked the snake man, sitting in his bed

Kabuto stared at his lord. He knew he would be shocked by the news, if he was shocked so would Orochimaru. Kabuto pushed up his glasses and began to talk.

" it seems that the Uchiha and Hyuuga have... Bonded with each other," said Kabuto. Orochimaru lifted up an eyebrow. Kabuto coughed and continued " they had sex lord Orochimaru, it seems they have fallen in love with each other"

The snake-like man smirked. So the Uchiha has finally found the one, thought Orochimaru " I see... Kabuto I'm afraid we are going to move our plan closer than expected..."

Kabutos eyes shoot wide open " B-But lord Orochimaru, you aren't ready for such a Jutsu! It will damage your body-"

" SILENCE !" Shouted Orochimaru " are you denying my orders?! I need those eyes! I'm weak for crying out loud !" Kabuto whinced as he heard his loud shout in rampage.

" No sir " Kabuto paused " but why her eyes? I mean,why not some other Hyuuga?"

Orochimaru sighed and layed his back against the backboard. After a few seconds of thoughts,he responded "because her eyes are different. They are speacial. In fact her eyes contain the most powerful Bakuygan out of the whole Hyuuga clan" Orochimaru closed his eyes and smirked " and they fail to realize about it... So why not use it to help with my plan to destroy all of konoha"

Kabuto nodded " I see... So when do we take action?"

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes, thinking. His eyes shot wide open as he realize the perfect time " At the hokages wedding" he said " they will be so focused on the wedding, that they'll totally unexpect the attack... That's when we kidnap the Hyuuga"

Kabuto nodded once again

" and what about the Uchiha?"

Orochimaru smirked wide " the more eyes the better!" He said happily and laid down on his bed " now leave,I'm tired and want to be in peace"

And with that Kabuto bowed to his lord and exited his chambers

" after you take her eyes, I will do so much more to her body" mumbled Kabuto and headed towards his chambers.

**~ To Sasuke and Hinata~**

Hinata groaned as she felt the rays of the sunlight hit her eyes. She than yawned and snuggled, with her eyes still close.

As she did so, she felt something warm and muscular with what she was snuggling with. She slowly opened her eyes and came face to face with a masculine chest. Hinata gasp and covered her mouth.

_What on earth? _She thought .

She suddenly felt a cold breeze and looked down the covers. Only to realize that she was naked! Hinata started to panick. _What happen last night?!_

Hinata's eyes shot wide open as she remembered what had happen the previous night. Taking a deep breath she looked up, seeing Sasukes face. Hinata gasp as she saw how boyish Sasuke looked in his sleep.

_He looks so peaceful_, she thought.

Smiling, she pushed back a piece of his hair that was tickling Sasukes nose. She stare at the Uchiha in front of her and blush.

" he actually said he loved me!" She whispered and caressed his cheek with her thumb. Biting her lip she looked at Sasukes lips. As tempting as it was, she fought off the urge of kissing them once more. Feeling a bit bold, she leaned in and kissed his cheek. As she was about to lean back, she was pushed backed and rolled over.

" EKK!" She squealed and shut her eyes.

" you know that you are now consider a perv when you watch a person sleep?" Said the voice.

Hinata opened her eyes and gasped. On top of her was Sasuke. She bit her lip as she felt aroused by how hot he looked from his bed hair. All messy... That was hot. Sasuke smirked as he saw the lust forming in her eyes"Hinata are you asking for a second round?"

Hinata blushed and shyly looked away

" Y-You P-Perv!"

Sasuke chuckled and brought her face to meet his. He than leaned forward and kissed Hinata's lips tenderly. Hinata moaned as she felt Sasuke lick her bottom lip, seeking for entrance. Without hesitation she opened her mouth and let their tongues wrestle each other

" hmmm" moaned Hinata and took hold of Sasukes hair, intangled with it. Sasuke smirked in her mouth and broke the kiss.

Hinata whimpered as she lost the warmth In her mouth " Sasuke" she moaned. Sasukes smirk got even wider and started to kiss Hinata's jawline, going downer and downer, till he reached Hinatas womanhood. " WAIT SASUKE WHAT ARE YOU- AHHHH!" Hinata screamed as she felt a warm sensation exploring her womanhood. " S-Sasuke" hinata said breathlessly. She got a hold of Sasukes hair and clutched it as she felt pleasure run through her.

Sasuke darted his tongue in and out of her, tasting all of inside her. He bit her clit, and received a small squeal coming from his lovers lips. Nipping and sucking and darting, Hinata finally cummed. Sasuke quickly sucked all the juices out of her, making sure he didn't leave out a single drop. Hinata blushed as she saw Sasuke raise his head and licking his lips from her arousal.

" Hinata"

Hinata bit her lip hard as she saw Sasukes eyes filled with a devious look... And how hard his member looked. Hinata took a big gulp as she knew what was coming next

Time for round two, she thought and grabbed his head to kiss her

**~ To Naruto ~**

Naruto sat at his office and layed his head on his desk. He was tired, He couldn't sleep all night. He was thinking about her...

Hinata Hyuuga

Naruto was confused. He wondered why he was feeling for her now and not before. He couldn't believe how hot she looked and failed to realize before! Naruto groaned and rubbed the back of his neck.

It was all too confusing

He loved Sakura, no doubt.

But he was also falling for the Hyuuga.

Naruto was about to pass out, till he heard a knock on the door,he than said a little 'come in' and the person entered.

Entering the front door was Kakashi.

Kakashi Hatake, Naruto's former sensei.

" Yo" said the masked Ninja and sat in one of the chairs and leaned back in his chair

" Kakashi-Sensei what brings you here?"

Kakashi lifted up an eyebrow " didnt you hear? The council has decided that Sasuke has permission now to go out on missions, so he has been asked to meet with you in less than an hour" said Kakashi and took out his Perverted book

" for an hokage, you're doing a bad job" Naruto scoffed and crossed his arms

" pfft, well anyways go get Sasuke for me an we'll send Him on a mission two weeks from now" Said Naruto and turned his chair to look out his window " with Hinata"

" Umm, Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked up from his book and answered. Naruto sighed " is It possible to fall in love with two people?" Asked Naruto, as a picture of Hinata and Sakura popped in his mind. Kakashi smiled and nodded

" Depends,Why do you ask?"

Naruto shook his head " nevermind, now hurry and bring the Uchiha to my office" Kakashi sighed and with that dissapered in a cloud of smoke to Hinatas apartment

" I'm going crazy" said naruto and continued with his work

**~ to Sasuke and Hinata~**

" Ahhhh " yelled Hinata as Sasuke roughly entered her. She put her legs over his waist and her arms over his neck,bringing him closer to her. Sasuke groaned as he went deeper and deeper into Hinata. Hinta moaned as Sasune hit a spot within her that sent her into the Inhaled the lavender scent of her room and squeezed Hinatas left breast and sucked her right. He was in heaven

" Sasuke... MORE" Hinata begged. Sasuke smirked and flipped Hinata around so her stomach was in the bed and her back to him. Sasuke lifted up her ass and smacked it hard " AHH" she screamed and blushed as she felt Sasuke stare at her butt

" Has anyone ever told you, you have an AMAZING ASS?"

Hinata blushed even darker " N-No"

Sasuke smirked and Smacked her ass again and thrust him Into her. Hinatas head fell back and grunted as she heard skin slamming into skin. Sasuke put his head on her shoulder, continuing to thrust into her " Hinata..." Breathed out Sasuke. He kissed her redden cheek and slammed even harder into her, causing her to scream in pleasure " I love you" he whispered and gave a trail of soft kissing along her neck

Hinata smiled and lifted up her head, and kissed his lips. " I love you too" Sasuke smiled and was about to kiss her again till the door opened wide open

" Sasuke,Naruto asked me to bring you to him and-"

Kakashi's eyes shot wide open as he saw the uchiha butt naked and ontop of Hinata... Who was also Naked. Hinata screamed and pushed Sasuke off her, and covered herself under the blankets. Sasuke groaned as he rubbed his head. He than looked at the front door and glared at the person in front of it

" KAKASHI" growled Sasuke " Get the fuck out of here before I beat the living hell out of you!" Kakashi gulped and headed out to the living room, shutting the door behind him.

Sasuke sighed and got up, rubbing his ass.

_Damn that hurt, _thought Sasuke

He looked at Hinata and smiled. He saw her clutching the blankets, covering herself with her face beating red from the sudden embaressment. " Hinata?"

" H-Hai?" Responded Hinata, still looking at the door.

Sasuke chuckled and went up to her. He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him " you ok?" Hinata shook her head. Sasuke started to laugh, which hinata was surprised/Angry at.

" W-WHY ARE Y-YOU LAUGHING!" She yelled and blushed even harder than before. " do you know how embaressed I am right now?!"

Sasuke wiped a tear from his face and sat next to Hinata, pulling her to an embrace

" sorry, it's just that your face was priceless!" Said Sasuke as he held back a laugh. Hinata glared at Sasuke and slapped his bare chest.

" Baka" Mumbled Hinata as she snuggled in Sasukes chest. Sasuke layed his chin on top of Hinatas head. He had to admit, this was something he could get use to...

Waking up in the morning, next to her

Kissing Hinata

Hugging her

Comforting her...

It was something he desperately wanted to do. " Hinata..."

Hinata lifted up her head

" since we did.. You know THAT, want to be my" Sasuke rubbed the back of his head and coughed " girlfriend"

Hinata smiled and nodded " definately" Sasuke smirked and kissed Hinata passionately. Laying her down, he squeezed her breast, making her moan. As he was about to enter her for the third time...

**BBBBAAAANNNGGGG**

Sasuke quickly stood up and stared at the door

**CCCCRRRRAAAASSSSHHHH**

" Sasuke?" Said Hinata worriedly

Sasuke looked at Hinata, who had a serious expression. Sasuke shrugged. He had no idea what was going on. He went across the room and put on his boxers and headed toward the door " I'll be back"

" WAIT I'LL COME WITH-"

Hinata was cut off as pain shot through her lower part of her body " HGN!" Sasuke quickly went up to Hinata and pushed her back down. " Hinata, just stay here for now, you're just feeling the side effects from the" Sasuke coughed and blushed " Sex"

Hinata stared at Sasuke and blushed also.

Stupid Uchiha, wanting to go for a second round! She thought and nodded her head.

Sasuke sighed and put his hand on the doorknob...

**. . .**

" HE DID WHAT!" Shouted Naruto as he smashed one of Hinatas tables.

He arrived to Hinata's apartment a few minutes ago, wondering what took Kakashi so long. And as he entered he saw Kakashi blushing!

So as him being a Curious hokage, he asked his sensei what was wrong... AND MAN DID HE REGRET ASKING THAT!

Naruto slapped his head.

Hinata and Sasuke had sex! Thought Naruto. He sat down in the couch and inhaled a breath.

This wasnt good

If the councils found out about this, not only will Sasuke be in trouble, but him too for choosing hinata to be his personal guard! Naruto panicked. This might be the end of his Hokage career.

But that wasnt the only reason...

The fact that Sasuke and Hinata ( the girl who he's starting to have feelings for) are together now, Pissed him off! He was jealous. Jealous of the fact that Sasuke was together with Hinata when he didn't even get a chance with her. Naruto shook his head. What was he saying! He was getting married for crying out loud!

Naruto felt like he was going to faint.

Questions were forming in his mind;

_Was Hinata forced to have sex?_

_Are they offically together?_

_Do they love each other?_

_Am I in love with Hinata?_

Blah, Blah,Blah!

Naruto just about had it!

Naruto got up and headed toward Hinata's bedroom. He put his hand on the doorknob, till he heard talking

_"Hinata?" Said the voice " since we did that, do you want to be my girlfriend?"_

Naruto's eyes shot wide open " girlfriend?"

Carefully, Naruto opened the door. Only to see an eye peeping out

" AHHHH" screamed Naruto, and landed in his put. Looking up, he saw Sasuke in his boxers, chest bare, glaring at him

" Naruto?" Questioned Sasuke " why are you here and where is Kakashi" he said coldly. Naruto got up and dust off his pants. He than coughed and glared back at Sasuke.

" why did you do it" asked Naruto " do you know how much trouble you and Hinata are going to be in when the council find out about this?!"

Sasuke shrugged

" ALOT!" Yelled Naruto " AND NOT JUST THAT, I MIGHT LOSE MY POSITION AS HOKAGE!" Naruto grabbed Sasukes neck and banged him against the wall

" NARUTO ENOUGH!" Yelled Kakashi

"No sensei" said Naruto, still looking at Sasuke " as Hokage , I order you to stay there and not disturb me" Kakashi sighed and took out his perverted book, secretly keeping an eye on his ex-students.

" Naruto" Sasuke said coldly " Stop it"

Naruto growled and leaned in closer to Sasuke " did you force her?" He asked

" DID YOU FUCKING RAPE HER!?"

Sasuke gasped for air as Naruto tighten his hold on his neck. " ANSWER ME!" Continued Naruto.

Silence

Naruto scoffed and put his hands into a fist

" guess I'm gonna have to force the answers 'outta you" Naruto was about To punch Sasuke, till a hand grabbed His fist and flipped him on the floor. " SHIT" cursed Naruto as his head banged the hard floor.

" NARUTO WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

Naruto looked in front of him.

He saw Hinata kneel down in front of Sasuke, hugging him." You okay Sasuke" she asked Quietly and started to heal the bruise in Sasuke's neck. Sighing, she took a glance at Naruto and got up, with Sasuke over her shoulder

" Hinata-".

" NO!" Shouted Hinata " Naruto, why would you think that Sasuke would rape me?" She asked, obviously tearing up. Naruto stared at Hinata "I LOVE HIM AND HE LOVES ME!"

Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi stared at Hinata with shock at her sudden out burst. Hinatas hands were formed into a fist, tears falling off her eyes " he would never do that, especially after he told me he loved me... And wanted to be my boyfriend" she whispered. Sasuke smirked at Naruto was had a look that was ready to kill and took a hold of Hinatas cheek.

Naruto stared at the couple in front of him. He sighed and got up, heading to the front door, along with Kakashi.

" Sasuke,"he mumbled

" Hn" was Sasukes response, and tighten his hold on Hinata, clearly pissed off.

How dare he think I would hurt Hinata, thought Sasuke.

Naruto clenched his teeth, reaching in his pocket, he took out two scrolls" In two weeks from now,you'll be going out on your first mission" Naruto looked at Hinata " with your... girlfriend" he said as he tighten his jaw when he said girlfriend.

" Mission?" Questioned hinata as she went up to Naruto to take the scroll " but I thought Sasuke wasn't trusted enough to do these things yet?" Said Hinata and took a look at her scroll.

A guard mission? Thought Hinata

" who are we protecting?" Asked Sasuke, closing the scroll. Naruto smirked and leaned on the door.

" Gaara, along with Kankuro and Temari"

Hinata smiled widely as the mention of Gaaras name " really?! That's geat I haven't seen him in such a long time!" Said Hinata. Sasuke took a glance at Hinata. Why was she happy to see Gaara,he thought feeling a bit jealousy toward the Kazekage. He looked back at Naruto who was still smirking

He knows something, thought the Uchiha

" well I better get going, see ya later Sasuke" Naruto opened the door " Bye Hina-chan" said Naruto with a smile. Hinata smiled back and Naruto and locked her apartment door

" I should really look the door" She said " I seriously thought I closed it before-"

Hinata was cut off when a pair of lips crashed on hers. Moaning, she wrapped her arms around Sasukes neck and broke the kiss " what was that for?"

Sasuke smirked " I didn't like the way you were so happy about seeing Gaara, so I felt like showing you that you are taken" he said and kissed Hinata once again.

Hinata smiled as he kissed her. She just loved him.

" Are you jealous" she mumbled Against his lips. Sasuke smirked again and banged her against the wall, biting and sucking her neck.

" Hmmm" moaned Hinata. Sasuke leaned back and gave one last peck on Hinatas lips

" one thing you should know about us Uchihas," Sasuke leaned forward once again and lifted up Hinata, so her legs were wrapped around his hips " Is that once we claim someone or something as ours... we never let them go" he said and carried Hinata to the couch. Laying them down he took a look at what he was wearing; Sasuke's shirt and her panties

" do you know how sexy you look with my top on?" He asked and Hinata blushed, totally forgetting that she was wearing such things in front of him... And Naruto and Kakashi " but what I don't like is that you showed that sexy body of yours to that dobe Hokage" He continued an pinched Hinata's harden nipple, with her still wearing his shirt. Hinata moaned as Sasuke pinched her Nipple. Not realizing that Sasuke took off her panties

" Sasuke I think we should get - AHH"

Hinata screamed as shefelt Sasuke's lifted her up once again " come on, lets take a shower" he said, picking her up bridal style

" W-Wait! I can do that myself!" She screamed, kicking her leg and punching Sasuke in his chest

" I'm afraid I can't do that, Hyuuga" he said and went into the bathroom " Now lets begin "

Sasuke smirked and began to strip Hinata,

This girl is one interesting girl, he thought and they both took a bath together, with much dislike from Hinata

**Chibilover13: lol poor Hinata**

**Sasuke: what can I say? I'm very possessive with my belongings (smirks)**

**Hinata: FOR YOUR INFORMATION I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE!**

**Sasuke: that's what you think princess **

**( smacks her ass)**

**Chibilover13: Lol, well anyways hope you guys like the story so far.. And please let me know what you think about Hinatas and Sasukes relationship and about Naruto's feelings so,**

**Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12- Mission 1

**Chibilover13: HEYO! I'm back with chapter 12 of ' A new life' and let me just say, I can't believe I made this much chapters!**

**Hinata: I know it's awesome!**

**Chibilover13: ^.^ I just want to update faster for the FanFictioners who love my story ! Speaking of them...**

**THANK YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH FOR LOVING MY STORY AND HELPING ME THROUGH OUT THE WAY WITH YOUR REVIEWS! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**~ Two Weeks Later**~

Hinata sat on her porch window, sighing. She had a long 3 months. And the most part of it was, shocking. First she gets a mission on taking care of the village traitor, than she finds out he has to move in with her, The first day he scares her,then two weeks after they make out! After that she gets summoned to the hospital, saying that Sasuke was injured because of him and Neji fighting for a perverted joke Sasuke said, And now the Uchiha Sasuke is offically her boyfriend!? What happened to the Hinata who wouldn't even let a man get even close to her? What happened to the Hinata who avoided Drama?! Why was Sasuke making her feel... Different?!

_Because you're in love with him_, said her conscious.

Hinata smiled_. Yes, that's why. _Whenever Sasuke was around she felt like herself. Her old self. The one who's shy,caring and fragile. And she hated that. She hated how he made her so nervous around whenever he's talking to her, her heart pounds so hard that it feels like its gonna burst! Sasuke Uchiha makes her feel, vulnerable. Hinata closed her eyes and let the morning breeze hit her face and blow her hair in different directions. At this moment Hinata felt,

Free

Free from reality, free from hatred, just...

FREE

Hinata took a hold of her collar and put her hand in it, taking out a heart shaped lock. She looked down on her palm and turned the locket around to see the words that was ingraved in it;

_For my strong, beautiful Daughter_

_ Love: mom _

Tears formed in Hinata's eyes. Why? Why was her mom taken from her that day. Kn her birthday!How could her mom leave her? Without protection? Hinata squeezed the locket in her hand. How? Why? What did she ever do to deserve this? Hinata's mom was the kindest person there was. Why would Kami let her leave this world?

Those questions would always pop out of Hinata's mind. Whenever her birthday was near; which is in 7 days from now,she would always remember that day. That tearful day. The day that changed her life forever. " Stupid Clan" Said Hinata as she wiped her tears from her eyes

" why? Why would they blame me?!"

Hinatas voice got louder

" WHY?! WHY WAS SHE TAKEN AWAY FROM ME?!" Hinata shouted and put the locket close to her face " mom" she whispered " come back" she pleaded "COME BACK-"

Hinata was cut off when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Still sniffing, she turned her head and ended up seeing the face of her lover. The last person she kept close to. The person that meaned the world to her...

" S-Sasuke" whimpered Hinata, and snuggled in his chest, her hands clutching his t-shirt. " w-why? W-why did she have to go?" Sasuke stared at his girlfriend with sadness. He knew about her problem. He knew how she felt. Losing someone close to you, is something serious. When his clan was eliminated, he felt devastated. Like he was alone in this world. And when he went to get revenge on his brother, and killed him... He felt like dying. Knowing that he was offically the last Uchiha. Sasuke tighten his hold on Hinata, kissing the top of her head.

" Shhh" he said, striking Hinata's hair. Hinata snuggled in his chest, taking in his scent. " It's my f-fault" she whispered. Sasuke shook his head " no, it's not" he continued stroking her hair. Hinata clenched her fist and lifted up her face.

" BUT IT IS!" She shouted to his face " IF I WASNT SO WEAK, SHE'LL STILL BE HERE!" Tears were rapidly going down her cheeks " that's why I became like this... I decided I become stronger, making sure I was distant with everyone, making sure I don't lose anyone that means alot to me" she said. Sasuke frowned. He did the exact same thing. If only he had been closer to Hinata back than, maybe she wouldn't be like this. Maybe she would still be that shy little girl in the academy. Maybe...

Her mom would still be alive

Maybe...

He would've not turn out to be the villages traitor and never went out to get revenge. If he knew Hinata, he wouldn't have to go through the same pain as she did. Sasuke eyes crunched together. _Stupid_, he thought to himself. His eyes opened wide as he realized something.

Orochimaru

" Hinata" Sasuke said and lifted up her chin " Who killed your mother? You seemed to left the detail out when you told me your story?" He asked. Hinata eyes narrowed down. Anger was in her eyes as she remembered the DISCUSTING face that killed her mother.

" Orochimaru" she said with discust. Sasuke nodded his head

" thought so" he said and smiled at Hinata " im sorry Hinata" Sasuke leaned down and kissed Hinata slowly, taking in her taste. He than broke the kiss " if I had killed Orochimaru before I turned 16, maybe your mom would still be alive" Hinata stared at him, and smacked his arms

" you Baka!" She screamed with tears in her eyes " don't you dare give me oh-it's-my-fault speech, when you weren't even there!" Hinata crossed her arms and looked away. Sasuke sighed and shook his head. The one thing he would never understand in this world, is woman's emotions. Taking a deep breath, he got up, along with Hinata, and took her hand.

" come on, it's time to go to Suna an pick up Gaara" he said. Hinata sniffed and quickly grabbed her bag and headed out of her apartment.

**~ To Gaara~**

Gaara sat in his chair at his office. He had a long day with all the planning for the Hokages wedding and the mission reports and all that junk. It was seriously getting on his last nerve. But being a " patient Kazekage" he had to keep himself from bursting into complete anger. Being a Jinjuriki and all. He ran a hand through his red hair and sighed. He had to leave soon. Gaara smiled slightly as he realized that Hinata was coming to get him.

Hinata...

Truth be told, Gaara had a crush on the Hyuuga. Ever since the fourth ninja war, they have gotten VERY close. She was always assign to be with him during the war, so the more the spended time, the more the have gotten to know each other. It's been a year and a half since he last seen the Hyuuga. After all, the war did last for a good four years...

Gaara sighed happily, he was going to me her again.

Maybe, he'll ask her in a date?

Yeah... Date

Gaara shook his head and fixed his documents on the table. He than took out a file that read ' Uchiha' on it. Gaara opened the file and it revealed a picture. Holding the picture his brow furrowed.

" Sasuke Uchiha" he said " how could Naruto still let you inside the leaf with full of trust for you?" He asked to himself. Even though he agreed with Naruto do letting Sasuke stay, he secretly disagreed with that. He only helped Naruto because he was his friend and he was losing the situation with the other Kages badly. " you can be such an idiot, Naruto" Gaara whispered and put the picture away, along with the file.

. . .

Hinata groaned as rain started to fall. She hated rain. Even as a child she would always dispise it, finding every excuse she had, just not to go outside. Which worked every time since she " was" going to be the Hyuuga Hieress. Sasuke on the other hand, enjoyed the rain. He always thought it was a peaceful sound...the way the raindrops landed on the ground. Taking a releaved sigh, he looked up at the sky and closed his eyes. Just 3 more days and he and Hinata would arrive at Suna. He looked behind him and saw a irritated Hyuuga, who's arms were crossed and a face that said; if we don't find shelter soon, I'm gonna kill someone. Sasuke smirked. This Hyuuga was surprisingly making his mood always better. Hinata was a gift he got from this world. And he was given a second chance ( courtesy from his brother) to change his life around...

Hinata Uchiha

" has a nice ring to it" he whispered to himself.

" what has a nice ring to it?"

Sasuke jumped as he saw Hinata right in his face, tilting her head. How did she get there? He thought. As if reading his mind, she answered

" I called your name but you didn't answer" said Hinata " so when I sneakily went in front of you, you seemed so deep in thought..." She continued, while scratching her head and narrowed her lifted up an eyebrow. Sighing, he took her hand and pulled her against his chest. Hinata gasped at the sudden movement

" what are you doing-EKKK!" Squealed Hinata as Sasuke lifted her up, bridal style.

" there is an old hideout not to far from here" he said, Hinata opened her mouth to say something but was cut off "I've been there many times in my travels... If that's what you were going to ask" he said and smirked when Hinata huffed and looked away, mumbling " I was just gonna ask you to not drop me while you jump" Sasuke chuckled at her pouted face. It was cute. And without being said, he headed off to the cave that holded memories.

. . .

" Naruto!" Yelled Sakura as she tried to control her fiancé " why are you so angry about? Shouldn't you be happy for Sasuke and Hinata?!" She yelled as she tried to keep him from going after the couple.

" how can I be calm if Hinata is pregnant and on a life and death mission!?" He yelled and hit his desk " Shit! I should've let someone else take the job!"

Just a few minutes ago, a nurse who checked Hinata before she went on a mission,have just reported that Hinata was 3 weeks pregnant. Naruto was happy, no doubt. But what angered him was the fact that nobody knew about it and that now because of him, Hinata is in danger. Naruto sighed and gulped down a big sip of just adds another thing to stress about. Sakura looked at her fiancé and ran a hand through his hair. She felt bad for Naruto. Since he had become Hokage, he's not been acting like himself...

The happy, positive, energetic Naruto.

She kissed him in the lips and moaned when Naruto licked her bottom lip. Sakura opened her mouth and their tounges wrestled roughly. " mmm" groaned Naruto. That's what he needed. A good way to calm him down. He pulled Sakura down so that she was on his lap and grabbed her waist, placing her on top of his harden manhood, or what he likes to call; Naruto Jr.

Kissing him deeply, Sakura unzipped Naruto's jacket and took it off him, than took off his shirt, revealing his hard chest.

" Sakura" Naruto said breathlessly. As much as he wanted to do this,he first had to control the situation. Sakura stopped and frowned. Naruto smirked and kissed her one more time, before letting her go

" I promise, after I handle this, you could ride me all you want, ok?" He said and winked at his Fiancé. Sakura blushed and nodded and kissed him in the cheek.

" your welcome" she said, referring to the kiss " so what are you going to do?" She asked as she messages his neck. Naruto grunted

" I'm going to send a messenger hawk to Gaara, telling him about Hinatas situation and that she doesn't know anything" he paused " he's going to be heartbroken"

Sakura sighed. They both knew that Gaara liked Hinata. And that once he found out, he was going to be pissed." If he loves her, he'll let her go" she whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto nodded. He had to admit, he was jealous about Sasuke having Hinata... But then realized how much MORE he loved Sakura than anyone. Naruto smiled and kissed Sakura once again. He loved Sakura more than anyone, and he was going to stick with that. Stealing one last kiss, he took out a scroll and wrote his message. " I think I should send a message to Sasuke too" said Naruto looking at Sakura. Sakura nodded. And with that, naruto wrote a second scroll and attached it to two messenger hawks.

" Sasuke, you better take care of her" whispered Naruto and hugged his fiancé from his side, both watching the two messenger hawks fly to their destinations. Not knowing that there conversation has been heard...

**~ Konoha entrance ~**

" so the Hyuuga's pregnant?" Said Kabuto.

"Interesting"

Orochimaru laughed " that playboy Sasuke!" He said " looks like I have another vessel in my hands, huh Kabuto?"

Kabuto lifted up his glasses " yes, lord Orochimaru."

" you know what we must do, Kabuto?"

Kabuto smirked and took a glance them, was a reanimation of the rest of the Akustki members.

" what a pain in the ass, now we have to fight again, hmm" said Dedara as he sat down.

" it is, frustrating" said Sasori " and here i thought we would finally rest in peace after the war" Sasori sighed. He really regrets joining the Akutski.

" Oh come on!" Whined Tobi " WE SHOULD BE HAPPY THAT WE FINALLY ARE ALIVE-"

**BAAANNGGGG**

Dedara hit Tobi in the head, making him land on the ground with his face.

" shut up or I'll kill you " said Dedara

" ah, but Dedara we are already dead-"

**BAANNNGGGG**

" THEN I'LL STRANGLE YOU!" Yelled Dedara.

Kabuto sighed and scratched his head "they are going to be a pain" he said. Orochimaru laughed and slapped Kabutos back.

" they may be a handful, but don't underestimate them"

And with that, Orochimaru vanished in the air.

Kabuto sighed again and faced the Akutski

" you guys know what you must do, am I right?" Asked Kabuto.

They all shook their heads. Kabuto smirked and laughed evily.

" WE ARE TO KILL HINATA AND SASUKE'S INFANT!"

" HAI" yelled the Akutski and left to find the couple.

" perfect" whispered Kabuto and. vanished into thin air.

**Dum Dumm DUUUUMMMMM!**

**What's going to happen next?! Stay tuned and find out! Sorry for the short chapter and late update,And most importantly **

** REVIEW**

** REVIEW**

** REVIEW ! ^.^**


	13. Chapter 13- I'm pregnant

**Chibilover13:Hey guys! Just wanna give quick information about the characters in my story... **

**Hinata- 20 ( turning 21; in this case in 4 days) is pregnant and Sasuke's girlfriend ^.^ **

**Sasuke- 21, was a village traitor, has a year to be trusted, and is in love with Hinata Hyuuga ;)**

**Naruto- 20, is the hokage of the leaf village and is currently getting married to Sakura**

**Sakura- 20, getting married to Naruto, Student of Lady Tsunade.**

**Gaara- 22, Kazekage of the Sand, Has a crush on Hinata, :O**

**Well that's all an hope you guys enjoy the chapter! **

Sasuke gentley dropped Hinata on the ground and groan as he felt pain shot through his back. He's been carrying Hinata for about 2 hours now and it killed him... And his confused Sasuke was the fact that she has gotten REALLY heavy since 2 weeks ago. When he carried her to the bathroom 2 weeks ago, she was as light as a feather. And now, it felt like she weighed two times her regular size?! Sasuke rubbed his neck and closed his eyes. He was sore. Hinata looked at Sasuke and frowned, feeling guilty.

_Was I that heavy_? She thought.

She sighed and looked at the view in front of her... And lets just say, it really didnt look like a hideout. The "hideout" was actually a house, a small one at that (more Like a cabin or trailer) with a Uchiha symbol on the side of the cabin." Well, this is it" Sasuke said and walked ahead of Hinata, still rubbing his neck. Hinata slowly walked behind him with her head down. She place a hand on her stomach. It hurt. Feeling a bit pain, she rubbed her stomach gentley... that's when she bumped into a hard back.

" S-Sorry" Hinata mumbled. She moved her head to the side and saw the lights from the cabin, open. " Someone's in there" she said and activated her bloodline "BAKYUGAN!"

Looking through, she felt three chakra in the cabin. " there's three of them" she said quietly. Sasuke nodded.

" we'll sneak in the back, than we'll attack from the inside, " he said, looking over her shoulder.

He saw Hinata wince in pain and lifted up an eyebrow as she rubbed her stomach.

_She must've had a stomach ache_, he thought.

Looking ahead of him he activated his bloodline also and they both disappeared into thin air, heading to the back door.

. . .

Sasuke and Hinata had their backs against the wall, their heads peeping out the window. " all clear" said Sasuke. Hinata nodded and carefully twisted the knob. They would've use a transportation jutsui, but since they don't know the intruders capabilities, they decided to play safe. Which Sasuke didn't like. Hinata slowly opened the door and put one foot in, than another. Fully inside, she looked over her shoulder and nodded to Sasuke. Sasuke went inside and closed the door behind him.

" we're in the kitchen" he said as he scanned the room they were in.

Hinata walked across the room and ended up in front of the door that let to the Living room. As she was about to open the door, mumbling sounds were heading that direction. Hinata put a ear to the door and listened to the conversation.

_" MAN IM TIRED" said one of the voices._

_" Suigetsu! Feet of the freaking table" yelled another voice, more feminine _

_" Karin, stop picking on Suigetsu" said the other voice._

_" BUT JUGO!" whined the feminine voice_

" one girl, two boys" Hinata

Waved her hand, signalling Sasuke to listen with her. Sasuke crouched down on his knees like Hinata,and put an ear on the door like her.

" _IF ONLY SASUKE WERE HERE_" said the one named Karin.

Hinata lifted up an eyebrow and looked at Sasuke, who was smirking. " Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked back at Hinata. He knew who these " intruders " were. They were his old teammates. Team Taka.

" they're not intruders" Said Sasuke, he got up and holded of his hand, picking her up " they are my old teammates" Hinata's eyes shot wide open. And let out an 'oh.' Sasuke chuckled. " shhh, " he said with a finger on his lips. Hinata nodded and he opened the door, ever so slowly.

" No kidding" Said Suigetsu " I miss that cold hearted- weird- anger issued-bastard" he said, closing his eyes. Karin and Jugo sighed and they all rested their heads against the couch, with their eyes closed. Not realizing Sasuke was behind them,With his arms crossed. He was offended with Suigetsu's words. Hinata smirked and chuckled slightly. Sasuke than coughed.

" so who's a cold hearted, weird,anger issued bastard?" Said Sasuke with a irritated voice.

" oh Sasuke, well you see the cold hearted bastard is-" Suigetsu shot his eyes wide open and quickly got up,Seeing his old teammate with his arms crossed, tapping his foot " SASUKE?!" He yelled. Karin and Jugo jumped from their seats and rapidly blinked their eyes in disbelief.

" the one and only" Sasuke said.

Suigetsu smiled along with Jugo and Karin. And than in the next second, Karin was hugging Sasuke. " oh Sasu-chan" said Karin and snuggled in his chest.

" Karin" said Sasuke coldly " I wouldn't do that if I were you"

Karin shrugged and kissed him in the cheek " I love you Sasu- chan!" She blushed and ran a hand through his thigh, going near his NOT harden member." Lets go have some fun-"

" Step away from my boyfriend" Said a irritated voice.

Karin blinked and looked her head over Sasukes shoulder. Behind him, was a raven-haired girl, with white-pearl eye, cracking her knuckles " If you don't, than persuading him will be the last thing you'll EVER do" Hinata said, and took a step forward " now be a good little bitch and get away" Karin laughed.

" who the hell-" Karin eyes her wide open

" wait a minute I know you" she pushed Sasuke out of her way and poked a finger to Hinatas chest " you're that Hyuuga girl who put us in jail!" Karin yelled. Hinata smirked and nodded. Karin turned around to face Sasuke " why is that bitch here?" She asked stared at Karin clearly getting pissed off.

_This is not gonna end well_, thought Suigetsu.

" call me that again," Said Hinata. " one more time" Hinata was beyond pissed. Nobody, and I mean nobody calls her a bitch! Especially when they are one! Karin smirked once again and mockingly whispered...

" B-I-T-C-H"

Hinata furrowed her brows and chuckled "ok than Slut, you asked for it!" Hinata was about to hit Karin when a hand stopped her.

As much as Sasuke enjoyed two girls fighting, he really was tired. Sighing, he looked at Hinata and calmed her down. "Hinata." He said with a serious tone. Hinata huffed and lost the grip that Sasuke had on her fist. Sasuke smirked.

_She is defiantly the girl for me_, he thought.

" Karin, meet Hinata, my girlfriend" he said " Hinata, meet Karin, my old teammate"

Hinata smirked as she saw Karin's jaw drop. In Your face, Slut! she yelled in her proud, she wrapped and arm around Sasukes waist and kissed him in the cheek. Seeing him blush.

" wow, who knew Sasuke would have a girlfriend?" Said Suigetsu. He went up to Hinata and lifted up his hand " the names Suigetsu" Hinata smiled warmly and shook his hand

" Hinata" she replied.

Jugo also went up to her and introduced himself " Jugo" he said coldly. Hinata nodded and repeated what she said to Suigetu.

" it's a pleasure to meet you guys" she said and smiled once again.

" she's a keeper" whispered Suigetsu " if it weren't for you, I would have her myself" Sasuke smirked to himself. Feeling proud that he has chosen a great woman... Possibly his future wife. As he was about to say something,when Hinata collapsed on the floor.

" AGGHHH" she cried as she hugged herself " my s-stomach, I-IT HURTS!"

Sasuke quickly ran up to Hinata and kneeled down beside her. Putting an arm around her, he maid Hinata relax in his chest. " NGGGHHH" cried Hinata in pain. Sasuke leaned her back, so he could see her face. His heart broke into pieces...

There was his girlfriend, in pain. She looked pale, like all the life in her had suddenly dissapeard. And he hated it. He hated when he saw pain in her eyes, it didnt suit her. Even when they made love and Sasuke saw pain in her eyes, he would stop and kiss them away, making sure she was okay. Hey, he may be a cold hearted bastard to others, but when it came to Hinata, he was a whole different person. Kissing the top of her head, he looked at her pained eyes.

" Hinata?" He said worried " are you ok?"

Hinata shook her head. Sasuke tsked and looked at Karin. He than picked up Hinata bridal style and went up to her. " Karin, heal her" he said coldly. Karin shook her head. Sasuke eyes furrowed. He felt like killing her on the spot, but fought the urge to. Than he did the most unthinkable...

He begged.

" PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU" he said.

This was it. He was going to let it out. " I'll do anything, just please help Hinata!" he yelled. Karin looked at Sasuke with shock. Along with Jugo and Suigetsu. Sasuke had never begged before. Nor, has he even showed any emotions. Karin took a look at Hinata who was clutching Sasukes shirt.

_He really does love her_, she thought.

Karin's face got serious and looked at Sasuke. " Fine," she said " follow ne Sasuke" Sasuke nodded and followed Karin with the ret of his teammates following him.

. . .

Green light glowed off the hands of Karin. She spinned on her heels, and faced Hinata who was lying down on the bed, panting. " Hinata, is the pain killers working?" She asked.

Hinata nodded " yeah, I-It's helping ALOT"

Karin chuckled and checked her belly. Awkward was the definition of the mood the two had.

" sorry" Hinata mumbled.

Karin looked at Hinata with shock " W-What?"

" I'm sorry for calling you a Slut" she continued " That was not right of me, I guess I was just a bit jealous of the way you kissed Sasuke liked that" Hinata looked away and sighed. Karin stared the Hyuuga, dumbfounded. Then smiled.

" Yeah, I'm sorry for calling you a bitch" Karin Said " friends?" Hinata nodded

" friends" she replied, smiling. The two girls laughed and talked for a bit.

" well, you seem fine,maybe you just had a-"

Karin's eyes shot wide open as her hands moved to Hinatas lower part of her belly. Hinata lifted up an eyebrow. Was something wrong? Starting to panick, she started to pant " What's wrong?" Hinata quickly asked. Karin, moved her head, ever so slowly. She couldn't believe what she discovered.

" H-Hinata..."

" Yes?" She said, impatiently.

" Y-Your... P-PREGNANT!" Yelled Karin as she shook Hinatas shoulder violently.

Hinatas eyes shot wide open. She was pregnant. She felt herself getting pale. How? Sasuke and her only did it 3 times?!

How could that be possible?! Questioned flowed through Hinatas mind. She could t believe it. And than all of a sudden a smile appeared on her face.

She was pregnant

With Sasukes kid!

She looked at Karin with tears flowing down her cheeks " I'm pregnant" she said softly. Her smile got even wider

" IM FREAKING PREGNANT!" She yelled.

Karin laughed and the two girls hugged each other. Although Karin was mad that she didn't get Sasuke, she was happy or Hinata. She didnt know her well, but, she figured she'll be a good friend. Letting her go, she took Hinatas hands." WE HAVE TO TELL SASUKE!" Karin yelled.

Hinata nodded dumbly. She was excited . To think that she was pregnant with the villagers traitor kid?Who knew?! Never feelin more happy, she headed out the door, ready to tell Sasuke her news.

. . .

Gaara stared at the scroll with rage. He's gotten the letter from the Hokage, and let me say this... He was beyond pissed off. How?! Why was Hinata pregnant?! Why was she in love with a village traitor and not him?! Gaara banged his sealed and crunched the paper with his fist." That damn Uchiha" Said Gaara as he clenched his teeth.

The one time he was actually gonna confess his feelings for Hinata, she has a boyfriend. Feeling dissapointed he fell back to his chair and ran a hand through his hair. He loved Hinata, no doubt, its too bad he had to let her the scroll,he read it once more

_Dear Gaara,_

_It's been a while, I understand that Hinata has been sent on a mission to look after you and your siblings while you journey to here. But you see, there's been a change in plans..._

_The roles will be reversed._

_You must protect her from harm, Gaara. For I regret to inform you... Hinata Hyuuga is pregnant. With the child of Sasuke Uchiha. Now I know you're feelings towards Hinata, but if you truly love her, you'll let her go. By now, she should know of the pregnancy. Sasuke is with her. Please try to corporate with him._

_ From: The Hokage _

_ ( Naruto Uzumaki)_

"Naruto's right" Whispered Gaara. If he truly loved Hinata, then he was gonna have to let her go. Even though he was sad, he couldn't help but feel happy for her. After all she's been through, she deserves happiness. Smiling sadly, the Kazekage looked out his window and threw out the scroll in the garbage.

_They'll be here tomorrow_, he thought.

And with that, he exited his office and headed toward his room. This Kazekage needed some rest.

. . .

Hinata closed the door behind her as she exited out of the room with Karin. " if you keep on smiling like that, your cheeks are going to hurt!" Joked Karin

As badly as Hinata wanted to, she couldn't stop smiling.

She was happy! She was pregnant with Sasukes child! Feeling as excited as ever the two girls went to Suigetsu's room, were the guys were.

Sasuke sat on the bed with his knuckles on his chin. He was worried. Very worried. For the past few months he's been living with Hinata, he's never seen Hinata in so muh pain before. Around him ( and everyone) he was always tough and aggressive, neve showing her emotions to any one. Seeing her in pain like this... Shocked him. Badly.

" calm down Sasuke," Said Jugo " I'm sure she's fine"

Sasuke nodded. Suigetsu and Jugo sighed. They knew he wasn't listening to anything they said. Floping on the bed, Suigetsu groaned. " you really love her, don't you Sasuke?" He asked. Sasuke froze. Than he smiled. " Holy Shit, He's Smiling!? What did she do to you?!"

" she changed me" Sasuke said " and yes. I'm in love with her"

Jugo and Suigetsu laughed. Who knew their cold hearte leader would fall head over heals for someone. In fact, they thought they'll NEVER live to see the day for seeing Sasuke doing something like that. As Jugo was about to make a comment, Hinata and Karin came into sight.

" Hinata" said Sasuke and got up from the

Bed " are you alright?"

Hinata stared at Karin, than to Sasuke. He giggle with her response " I'm the happiest girl alive!" She yelled with her hands in the air. Sasuke had Karin a questionable look. Only to recieve a shrug back.

" Hinata?" Said Karin " aren't you gonna tell Sasuke yor news?" She said happily.

The guys stared at Hinata with confusion. Hinata stop laughing and gave a warm smile. She went up to Sasuke and gave him an unexpected kiss.

" mmm" moaned Sasuke

Breaking the kiss, Sasuke whined " aww, that's it?" He asked

Hinata giggled " Sasuke there is something I need to tell you" he said.

She took a step back and took his hand. Placing it on her stomach. " Sasuke.."

She took a deep breath "yeah?" sasuke said questionably.

Smiling at him she rubbed her belly with his hand.

" I'm pregnant"

**Chibilover13: AND CLIFFY!**

**Sasuke&Hinata&Naruto: Awwwwww**

**Chibilover13: I know, you hate me! ;) well hope you guys liked the chapter and sorry if its short. Better than anything! Thanx for the great reviews guys and don't forget to...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ^.^**


	14. Chapter 14- Sasuke's reaction

**Chibilover13: Hello my Fellow FanFictioners! I'm back with the new chapter for 'a new life.' I just wanted to say that I'm very, VERY happy that you guys are getting more excited and interested in my story. So enjoy the chapter, cause this is for you guys ^.^**

" I'm pregnant" repeated Hinata as she tighten her hold on Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke stood there, unspeakable. He couldn't say anything. He was just... Frozen. He stared at his girlfriend who was smiling. She was happy and looked like she was ready for taking care of a child. His child. He was happy, no doubt. He was finally getting his chance to restore his clan, he was proud he was succeeding that mission. But...

was he ready to raise one?

Hinata stared at Sasuke. She frowned as she saw Sasuke changed in different emotions, As if thinking this through. Does he not want this baby? Hinata thought. Tears started to form in her eyes. She was nervous. How about if he wanted to do abortion in the child! Letting go of his hand, she took a step back and breathed in. And asked the questioned that she never thought she would ask in her life.

" do... Do you not want the child?" She asked, as tears ran down her cheeks. She clasped her hands together and gripped them. Waiting for her boyfriend's answer.

Sasuke stared at Hinata, than looked at his old teammates " Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo..." Said Sasuke, ignoring Hinata's question,"leave, I need to speak to Hinata"

Suigetsu stared at Sasuke and lifted up an eyebrow. Doesn't he want it? He thought. He than nodded and all three of them headed out the door. Karin looked over her shoulder and saw Hinata sit down, with her hands on her face, crying softly.

" Hinata..." Whispered Karin and shuted the door behind her.

Hinata played with her thumbs and looked at her feet. She felt Sasuke stare at her, not saying a word. Hinata furrowed her brows. If he doesn't want it, than he can fuck off, cause I'm keeping this baby! she thought. Sasuke saw Hinatas eyes narrowed. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. He had no idea what to say...

" Sasuke," said Hinata softly. Sasuke looked at her and saw her lift her head, to stare at his dark eyes. She furrowed her brows once again and spoke " I'm gonna ask this again... Do you not want the... C-Child?" She asked again, with her voice cracking. Sasuke stared at the white-like eyes of the woman he loves. He kneeled down in front of her and took her hand. Kissing the back of it.

" I do want it," he said against her hand "but..." He looked up at her and put a hand on her cheek.

" but what?" Hinata asked

Sasuke caressed his thumb on her cheek

" but, I just don't know how to take care of one" he paused " and Hinata, do not forget I was a rode ninja. I have made a lot of enemies. And if they find out I have a child, not to mention a girlfriend... Who knows the dangers you guys will be in" Said Sasuke. He closed his eyes and softly kissed Hinatas lips. Causing her to Hum in than broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against her's.

" Hinata, if anything happened to you and that baby, I wouldn't know what I'd do" Sasuke said quietly. Hinata smile weakly and hugged Sasuke.

" S-Sasuke," she said as a tear ran down her cheek, she played with his hair and leaned back, cupping his cheek " YOU should also not forget that I was a former Hyuuga..." She paused " and we Hyuuga are known for our amazing strength." Hinata stared at Sasukes eyes with a serious look, her tears had stopped " I WILL protect myself AND our baby, im a strong women Sasuke, I'm not the shy, weak little girl anymore" she said with a smirk and a wink. Sasuke sighed. There was no way he could persuade her now. Once she's got her mind into something, she doesn't look back. And that's what he admired her for.

" you sure about this?" Sasuke asked. Still unsure. Hinata laughed.

" 1000% sure" she said. Sasuke looked down, frowning. Hinata groaned and lifted up his chin. Uchihas can be so stubborn, she thought " look, I know about your past,and I have to say I'm not happy about it. But that doesn't mean that I won't love you because of it. Listen,lets forget about the past and look toward the future..." Hinata continued " Together"

Sasuke grinned, this girl always knew what to say. " if you say so" he encountered and kissed Hinata passionately on the lips.

Hinata moved her arms around his neck as he brought her closer to him by pulling her waist. Sasuke's hands than went under Hinatas shirt and started to message her slightly growing belly. The place where his daughter/son is. Smiling, he broke the kiss and lifted up Hinatas shirt, kissing her belly. " Hey there" said Sasuke as he gave a small kiss on Hinatas belly " It's me, you're father" Hinata giggled as she saw Sasuke talk to the 3 week baby. Sasuke gave one last kiss to Hinatas belly an brought his face to Hinata " I love you" Said Sasuke as he cupped Hinatas Cheek. Hinata smiled even wider and placed a hand on his.

" I love you too" she said and kissed him once more

. . .

Sasori sighed as he rubbed his forehead. He couldn't believe he was going through all this trouble just because of that Orochimaru guy. Didn't that Sasuke kid kill him? Sasori thought. He looked up at the sky and saw dedara with his clay bird catching a messenger hawk that was flown by the Hokage. Swooping down, Dedara jumped off his "masterpiece"

" Here" said Dedara and threw the scroll to Sasori " Looks like Kabuto was right, Sasuke has a child... With a Hyuuga, hnn"

Sasori's eyebrows lifted up " a Hyuuga?" He asked. Dedara smirked and nodded.

" the child will be powerful than"

" yes, no wonder Orochimaru wants him" said Dedara " as soon as that baby is born, he'll probably train it to become a killer..."

Sasori grunted in understandment. He knew that when Kabuto said he wanted them to "kill the infant" he was actually telling us to bring the Hyuuga,kidnapping her. Sasori ran a hand through his hair and looked at the sky, This was a pain in the ass.

~** The Next Day ~**

Sasuke opened his eyes and yawned. He was exhausted from yesterday's news and shocked. who wouldve thought that he was going to be a father when he just came back from the leaf 3 and a half months ago?Sasuke looked down and saw Hinata snuggling her face in his chest, asking for more warmth. Sasuke smiled. He couldn't ask for a better girlfriend...

Wait a minute

Girlfriend? She was pregnant with his child and they weren't even married?! Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arms around her, bringing Hinata closer. As soon as they get back to konoha, he'll propose to her. Maybe on her birthday? He thought. Hinatas birthday was in a day from now and he hasn't bought her anything.

Now that will be a gift, he thought.

" Sasuke?" Said Hinata

Distracted from his thoughts he saw Hinata tearing up. What was wrong with her? " I jut remembered something" she said. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. Clearly confused. Hinata took a shakey breath " My father" she said quietly " what would my father do if her finds out about this?"

Sasukes eyes shot wide open as Neji's words came in his mind .

He said i have to keep and eye on the two of you in case you guys fall in love, and If I fail, he'll kill Isamu and TenTen...

" who knows what would happen?!" She shouted and clutched his shirt " I-I don't want to l-lose t-this b-baby!" Sasuke hugged her and put his chin on the top of her head. He didnt want to lose this baby too. Even if it killed him, he was going to protect Hinata and that baby. And to do that, he was going To have to talk to Hiashi. Taking a deep breath he stared at Hinatas eyes.

" Hinata," Sasuke paused " dont worry, I'm going to talk to Hiashi after this mission. Im gonna make him believe that I'm the right one for you," Hinata smiled weakly and got out from his embraced getting up from the bed, naked.

" has anyone told you your butt is extremely big and fun to squeeze?" Sasuke said smirking. Hinata blushed and threw a pillow at him.

" shut up, Uchiha!" She yelled and quickly went to the bathroom.

Sasuke chuckled " yep, I can definatly see her as my future wife" he said and also went to the bathroom with Hinata.

Time to have fun, he thought

. . .

" Gaara-sama?"said Temari and placed a hand on his shoulder " you okay?"

Gaara nodded and looked at the view from afar. Coming his way, was Hinata who was leaning her head on Sasuke's shoulder with his hand rubbing her belly. Gaara clutched his jaw as he saw Sasuke give a warmly kiss on the pink,glossy lips of his crush.

Damn you Uchiha, cursed Gaara .

Kankuro gave a questioning look at Gaara. Ever since he's gotten that letter about Hinata getting pregnant, he has been in a pissy mood... Temari groaned as she saw Kankuro rub his chin,trying to figure out the reason to Gaaras mood.

That idiot, she thought, didnt Gaara already tell him his feeling for Hinata?!

" NOW I KNOW WHY OUR PISSED OFF!" Yelled Kankuro. Temari sighed as she realized where this was going " YOUR PISSED OFF THAT HINATA IS NOT IN LIVE WITH YOU BUT SASUKE-"

**BAAANNNNNGGG**

Holding his fist up, Faara gave his deathy glare at his brother. He was already pissed off about the fact of Hinata loving Sasuke,

And Now he has to go through the rubbing-in-your-face speech! "Kankuro,one more word out of ya, and I'll personally be the one to make you one step closer to your grave" Gaara said.

Kankuro laughed nervously and got up, looking at the view in front of them. He had to say, the Uchiha an Hyuuga make a great couple. But he wouldn't admit that out loud. For he knew Gaara would be greatly hurt...

" and a possible why to end my life" he mumbled and jumped as he saw a glare coming from Temari and Gaara " I have one wierd family" Kankuro mumbled.

**~ To Sasuke and Hinata~**

" Sasuke cut it out!" Yelled Hinata as sasuke placed another kiss on her neck.

Sasuke smirked against her skin as a moan came from her mouth. As much as she tried to stop him, her body wouldn't resist " But Hinata, your body is telling me too" he said seducivly and pulled Hinata into a embrace " and I just can't stop my horomones" Sasuke mumbled, burying his head in her hair. He took a deep breath and smelled her hair. Her hair always turned him on. As he was about to plan another hickey on her neck,she slapped his head.

" ENOUGH PERVERT!" She yelled " ONE MORE HICKEY AND THERE WOULD BE NO MORE "FUN" FOR YOU!" Hinata continued and crossed her arms, facing away so Sasuke couldn't see her blush forming. Sasuke smirked and kissed her on the forehead.

" ok than" he said " guess I'm gonna have to play with you all night?" He said teasingly and smacked her ass.

" Ahh- SASUKE" she whined and rubbed her butt " that hurt" she pouted and gave him her famous puppy eyes. Sasuke rolled his eyes and chuckled. Hinata would make him feel guilty with those eyes of hers. Sighing, he took a hold of her Han and kissed the back of it. He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her.

Hinata looked at Sasuke and smiled. She couldn't feel any happier. With a child on the way and her boyfriend next to her... Nothing would make her life better. Seeing the sand village coming to view, she saw Sand picking her up from her feet,leaving Sasuke surprised.

" WHAT THE ?" Yelled Sasuke as his hands went over his head and chased Hinata "COME BACK HERE HINATA!"

Hinata giggled and waved to Sasuke, which only got him irritated. Cringing her eyes together, she saw Gaara and his two siblings. " GAARA!" She yelled as she was placed right in front to him. Hinata smiled widely as wrapped her arms around his neck " IT'S BEEN FAR TOO LONG" she said out loud. Gaara blushed slightly and glared at Kankuro who laughed at his blushing. He hugged Hinata tightly in return and sighed as the smell of Hinatas lavender hair, reached his nose. Hinata broke the hug and took a step back.

" It's great to see ya again, Hinata" said Temari as she gave a quick hug to Hinata

" it's been rather boring after the ninja war without you"

Hinata nodded

" yeah" agreed Kankuro and nudged Gaara " Mr. Grumpy-I'm-gonna-kill-you-if-you-don't-shut-up-now - pants really missed ya" he said winking at Hinata. Hinata laughed and pated Gaaras back.

" yeah, I missed him too" she said sweetly and smiled brightly sending goose bumps to Gaara... And a bit to smiled once more and looked at the far distance " now where is that pervert" Hinata asked.

" pervert?" The three sand ninjas asked

Hinata nodded and giggled " Sauske," she said " he always tries to find ways to seduce me...which only brings him pain and sorrow and a whole lot of regret" Hinata joked and blushed at the previous activity. Temari laughed and nudged Hinata.

" so, I heard the news" she said." Who would've thought you would be pregnant with the fire countires biggest enemy?"

Hinata chuckled " i can't believe I myself" she admitted " even though he did wrong things in the past, doesn't change the fact about how much I love him" Hinata smiled and placed a hand on her belly " I can't imagine a life without him"

Gaara stared at Hinata with hurt in his eyes. She loved him, and not even he could stop it. Temari smiled sadly along with Kankuro and gave an encouraging pat in his back. " well I'm happy for you" said Gaara quietly. Hinata smiled. "Now where is he anyways?" Gaara asked. And As if right on cue, A big puff of smoke came in front of them.

Standing with crossed arms and a annoyed look on his face, Sasuke glared at Gaara, who was smirking " Gaara" said Sasuke and took a few step closer so that they were inches apart " you are so lucky I have control over my anger, or else you would've been into pecies by now" he said. Gaaras smirked free even wider.

" and for what reason, you want to kill me?" Gaara asked innocently. Sasuke scoffed. The Kazekage was clearly getting on his last nerve. " after all, you don't wanna leave your child without a father, now dont you?" Gaara said warning about his place. Sasuke paused and took a step back. He couldn't take any risks. He wanted to see his child grown into a fine ninja. Not rot in jail. Taking a calm breath he faced to Hinata who was talking to Temari and Kankuro and coughed.

" we'll be going than" he said " I want to get to the leaf as quick as possible, Hinata lets move!" He yelled.

Hinata stopped her conversation and nodded at Sasuke, who was in front of her with Gaara by his side.

" and why is that?" Asked Gaara.

Sasuke froze and turned his head to 90 degrees " because I'm planning to propose to Hinata on her birthday tomorrow" he said and continued walking, leaving a shocked Kazekage, clutching his fists.

**well that's it for now, sorry if its short but hope you at least enjoyed it! ^.^ **

**i will try to update even faster and try to make the chapters more longer from now on since the story will be more intense starting from this chapter... So hang in there guys!**


	15. Chapter 15- the Kazekage

**Chibilover13: HEYO! I'm back with the 15th chapter! Hope you'll like the chapter and are ready for the exciting parts coming from here on out! Before you begin reading, I would like to inform you that Suigetsu,Karin and Jugo will not be in this story for a while now... In case you were confused about the other chapter about the three. Another thing is... IM REALLY REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE LONG UPDATE! ( bows head in shame)**

**You see, I was busy with all the activities for the last day of school (which by the way, was AMAZING!) and I just (believe it or not) was sad at the fact that the school year was ending... I had wierd/funny moments. Anyways I really do hope you guys forgive me! And if not... I guess i will have to make up by updating twice a week... Hmmm**

** SO ENJOY ^.~**

**Notice: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.. Sadly **

* * *

Pain.

Agony.

Sorrow...

Gaara glared at the couple in front of him who were holding hands. Seeing Hinata giggle,he clenched his teeth. He looked to his right and saw Temari frowning. She knew what he was going through. As he was about to say something, he heard a squeal coming from in front.

" S-Sasuke... NOT HERE YOU PERVERT!" Hinata yelled,only to recieve a smirk and a smack in the ass. " SASUKE UCHIHA!" Yelled Hinata,blushing furiously.

Jealousy

Hatred.

Revengeful

Were all the feelings the Kazekage were feeling toward Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha,village traitor and sworn enemy to the fire country. And to be honest...This is what was confusing the Kazekage. How could Hinata; a beautiful,kind,caring woman date a cold hearted... DEMON!?

YES DEMON!

The demon who murdered countless of innocent people for fun. Who possibly touched another woman for his liking. This demon... is now dating,

No, not dating

Planning, to marry the one and only person who treated him who he was and the one who he deeply was in love with,

Hinata how he wished to be Sasuke. Just for her to be with him, he would do anything. Anything...

All of a sudden he heard a twig snap,disturbing him from his quickly went on alert and searched his surroundings. " Kankuro,sent one of your puppets to keep a look out" whispered Gaara. Making sure the couple in front of them didnt hear. Kankuro nodded.

" shouldn't we tell them?" Said Temari,referring to Sasuke and Hinata.

Gaara sighed and shook his head. Even though he hated the Uchiha and the fact that his child was going to be born by the only person he truly cared for... He just couldn't have her worry. Especially after the talk with Sasuke.

**~ FlashBack~**

Gaara rubbed his eyes as he yawned in fatigue. It's been two hours since he left Suna and he was amazingly exhausted. After all, who wouldn't be if they were traveling with a stuck up Uchiha who is stubborn to get to Konoha in time... Not to mention the bastards temper. Thankfully, if it wasnt for Hinata's symptoms ( she was throwing up) they would've never gotten some rest. Gaara sat down in one of the fallen logs and shut his eyes, enjoying the breeze that blew his red locks.

" Gaara" said a voice.

Gaara frowned as he recognized the voice. Opening one eye,he sighed " why do you have to ruin everything for me," said Gaara " Uchiha." Sasuke smirked and crossed his arms. Taking note of this, Gaara stood tall and also crossed his arms. "What do you want?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance. He than went up to the Kazekage and they both sat down in the fallen log. " is it so wrong to just relax for once?" Sasuke heard Gaara scoff.

" please," Gaara paused " as if you had anytime to relax"

Sasuke was about to say something in return when he realized his purpose for being here and shook his head. " I have to speak with you" He said with a serious tone. " About..." Sasuke looked at the raven haired woman that was laughing with Temari about something with Kankuro. "Hinata"

Gaara nodded " Ah, the woman who is pregnant with the villages bastard"

Sasuke's teeth clenched as he fought the urge to punch the Kazekage in the face." I could do without the names" he growled. Gaara just smirked. Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Knowing that he and the Kazekage will never get along.

" Look, i just wanted to tell you that I have been feeling strange chakras around here"

Gaara lifted up an eyebrow " and?"

Sasuke looked at his foot as he was trying to look for the right words "And... I don't want you to tell Hinata about this. She'll get worried and I don't want her stressing when that could harm my child" Sasuke turned to face Gaara with a sincere look. He saw Gaara's hand form into a fist at the mention of 'Hinata' and 'child.' And that's when Sasuke's eyes shot wide open ( only for a second so Gaara couldn't see the emotion)

" you're in love with her, aren't you?" Asked Sasuke.

Gaara took a shakey breath and looked at the ravishing beauty smiling not to far away from the two. " Yes" was all the Kazekage said. Sasuke nodded. Gaara's nosed furrowed " she was the only one who cared for me, so, I instantly fell in love with her." Gaara sighed and smiled as he saw Hinata pinch Kankuro's arm after a 'not so innocent comment' he made. Sasuke kept silent. Taking that as a sign to continue,Gaara spoke. " she's a light that found a way into my heart of darkness. I couldn't help but feel like she's the only way I could feel... Me. Like I'm not the scary dude who frightens people because of my Kyuubi, it hard to explain but, I find I hard to believe that there is truly someone who could have such a kind soul like Hinata"

Sasuke nodded and looked up at the bright sky. He knew exactly what Gaara was talking about. He too was confused. how could such a bright person fall in love with a man who's killed thousands!? Sasukes thoughts were caught off as Gaara said something that caught his eye.

" I love her..." Whispered Gaara " but unfortanetly she loves another.I could tell by that look in her eyes. The way her eyes are filled with love and joy whenever your with her... It's the same look I see when my sister see's Shikamaru after a long time" Gaara grunted. He hated talking. Especially when it was about feelings. Sasuke smirked and nudged the Kazekages shoulder

" maybe, one day you'll find that sweetheart of yours, Hm?"

Gaara smirked back." As soon as that girlfriend dumps you, she's all mine" Replied Gaara.

Sasuke scoffed " As if" he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. The Kazekage was getting in his last nerves. " so, are you gonna keep that secret for the chakra thing or not?" Asked Sasuke. Gaara nodded.

" Anything for her" he replied

" GAARA TELL THAT FUCKING BROTHER OF YOURS TO KEEP HIS HANDS OFF OF ME!" Yelled Hinata.

The two boys looked at Hinata than to the laughing Temari, to the...

" Man, she really did him good" Said Sauske proudly. Gaara smirked as he saw his brother leaning against the tree with his arms dislocated and his face looking like a truck ran over him.

" that perv" mumbled Gaara and Threw one of Kankuros arms over his shoulders for support. " come on, lets get you cleaned up"

" D-Devil W-Woman" said Kankuro weakily. Only to recieve another punch in the gut by the woman who dislocated his bones. " Devil I s-say"

Which made ( surprisingly) Gaara and Sasuke laugh.

**~ FlashBack Ended ~**

" I still can feel that punch she gave me" said Kankuro as he rubbed his stomach " i swear i have NEVER seen a woman so bizared as her."

Temari chuckled. " she's a strong one"

**~ Sasuke and Hinata~**

Hinata crossed her arms and looked away blushing madly. She couldn't believe the actions Sasuke were doing lately. Was it because of her pregnancy? Well whatever it was, he really had to stop. Especially in public.

"You're really cute when your blushing,you know that, Hinata" said Sasuke,Huskily.

Hinata shuddered as warm air reached her it wasnt for Gaara,Temari, and Kankuro being there,she would've tackled him to the ground and kiss him madly... Tough luck.

" Sasuke," Hinata groaned " stop it"

Sasuke smirked once again as he knew that he was painfully teasing her. And man was he proud of it. " are you eager for my touch , Hinata?" Asked Sasuke innocently. Hinata glared at her boyfriend,only to see a smirking face. Sasuke chuckled and looked up at the blue sky. The weather was perfect. He breathed in the cool air and let the wind blow his hair.

What a relaxing moment,he thought.

And that's when he felt it...

Someone was watching them. He looked to his right and saw a shadowy figure dissapear behind a growled and looked at Hinata who was still pouting at his actions a moment ago. He couldn't have her worry. He looked to his right once again and saw a pecie of blond hair escaping from behind said tree.

Blond hair? Wondered the Uchiha.

"Sasuke?" He shook his head and looked at the woman next to Him with a worried look on her face. " you good?" She asked. Sasuke nodded, still distracted about the blond hair thing. He felt a hand on his shoulder and just held on to it.

" I'm fine Hinata" said Sasuke.

Hinata sighed. She knew something was wrong. He was keeping secrets from her hand from his shoulder,She looked below her and touch her already forming belly and smiled. She couldn't believe that she was pregnant. But although she was happy of being a mother,fear struck through her eyes.

Her father.

That's what she was worried about. Even though she was supposedly banned from the Hyuuga clan, her father still held her as a... Lets say... A very distant relative. Hinata still wasn't fully realized from her fathers grasp. She still had to obey some of the rules of the Hyuugas. One for instance is...

MARRY. .HYUUGA!

Well, that was for the higher Hyuugas, not the branch members. Which leaves Neji very luckly. Many times was Hinata's hand asked for marriage, but she simply refused. As a young kid. She always dreamed of finding her one true love,Not wasting it on her own family. And when she fell in love with Sasuke and found out about her being pregnant with his kid, he couldnt help but fell a sense of joy and proudness in herself ( for being able to find true love.) Taking a shakey breath she put her left hand on her forehead. She was getting a headache.

. . .

"Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique!" Yelled Sasuke as fire exited his mouth,creating a large amount of fire in a form of a screamed as fire went on his foot while Gaara just rolled his eyes.

" could do without the massive fire, genius" mumbled Kankuro " almost burned me"

Sasuke smirked at the realization,but rolled his eyes at the same time. If they wanted to be warm tonight, than he had to do that. " Hn" was all Sasuke said and sat beside Hinata,who currently was sleeping peacefully.

" he's right," said Gaara with his eyes closed " you already burned all of our tents causing us to sleep under the stars, and now you almost burn my brother..." Gaara opened his dark green eyes and glared at the Uchiha " I should kill you for that" Sasuke scoffed and took hold of Hinata's head,gentley placing it on his lap while running a hand through her soft raven-like hair.

" You can try" said Sasuke,keeping his eyes in his lover " but just remember that once I'm gone, many others will have your ass... Especially Hinata" Sasuke removed the pieces of hair that covered her head and placed a tiny kiss on the top of her forehead. Gaara narrowed his eyes at the couple and took a reassuring breath.

" lets just go to bed" said Kankuro,knowing that in anytime soon, Gaara Was going to lose his patience. Sasuke and Gaara nodded.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the sleeping Hyuuga and rest his head on the hard grass, with Hinatas head resting on his chest. " mmm, Sasuke?" Said Hinata sleepily. Sasuke chuckled and stared at Hinata.

" Hn?"

He felt Hinata smile on his chest as she caressed his chest with her small fingers. Sasuke held back a groan as her small hand gave light touches on his chest. Hinata giggled and brought her face up to meet Sasukes. Kissing him. Sasuke smirked and rolled her over so she was under him and began to push down one sleeve off her the kiss, Hinata put her legs over his waist and brought her hands to his head, bringing him closer to her body. After a few more seconds the two broke the kiss. " Hinata" Sasuke said breathlessly " do you know how bad I want to fuck you right now?"

Hinata smirked and shook her head,putting her lips against his ear she purred " Show me"

Sasuke smirked and kissed her passionately one more time before places wet kisses across her cheek to her jawline. " Ahh-Mmm" moaned Hinata as Sasuke took hold of her breasts and put his mouth on her right nipple while his left hand messages the other.

" Shhh, my Hime" purred Sasuke " don't want to wake the others"

Hinata countinued to breath heavily while Sasuke penetrate her. He than went lower and lower, till he reached between her womanhood. Hinata gasped as Sasuke began to push down her pants ( along with her underwears) to her already wet pussy " S-Sasuke, no don't- Ahhh!" Hinata covered her mouth and shut her eyes tightly as Sasuke placed a finger inside of her.

" Hinata" said Sasuke " your so fucking tight"

A moan was the only response the Hyuuga gave as she realized that she could no longer speak. After a few minutes, Hinata came and her juices spread all over Sasukes finger. " Sasuke" Hinata whined when she felt Sasuke's

Finger move out of her. " M-More" Sasuke shook his head and pushed her against him

" I promise you... As soon as we get back to Konoha, I'll fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk the next day" said Sasuke and put his head on her breasts. Hinata blushed and played with his hair. She could get use to this.

" Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded.

" I love you" she said an placed a loving kiss on his lips. Sasuke smiled and broke the kiss.

" I love you too" he murmered and tighten his embrace on her.

**~ Meanwhile ~**

The three Suna Ninjas had their eyes wide open as they heard the couple finish their... Love making. Temari blushed along with Gaara,while Kankuro snickered.

" W-Wow" said Temari,

Gaara nodded. Still shocked at what they just heard. Kankuro laughed quietly as he tried to contain from bursting out. " who would of thought that the once shy Hinata was a sex lion?!" Whispered Kankuro loudly as he whipped a tear off his face from all the laughing " IT EVEN MAKES MY DICK GOES HARD!"

Gaara cleared his throat and hit Kankuro on the head " Shut up,Kankuro"

Kankuro scoffed " speak for youself"

Gaara lifted up an eyebrow as he saw Kankuro pointed below. Temari let out an 'oh' and an 'eww.' Still confused,Gaara traced were the finger was pouting at an quickly covered where it was pointing. Turns out, the Kazekage was hard too.

. . .

" they make a cute couple,Hn" said the blond as he stared at the couple wrapping their arms aroun each other in a peaceful sleep " makes me wanna puke" he continued. Two figures appeared behind the shadow and landed in front of Hinata and Sasuke. One had short red hair,and the other with black hair with an orange mask covering its face. " who knew the Uchiha could find someone so..."

" beautiful" said the red haired man.

Dedara smirked,along with Sasori. Tobi put a finger on his chin and nodded " Tobi thinks girl is magnificent!" He shouted. Dedara glared at Tobi and smacked him in the head and shushed him. " ow" Tobi said as he rubbed his head. Sasori rolled his eyes and kneeled down so that he was a few inches away from the ex-heiress beauty.

" enough fooling around and lets do what we have to do already" said Sasori. "Kabuto,we're ready"

Smirking, the snake man appeared in front of Hinata and placed his hands on her stomach. He than put two fingers up,and started the Jutsu. " Let her have... Painful dreams" Kabuto whispered.

**Well that's it for now,sorry if its a short chapter,but I hope it at least satisfieds your mind.. OH MY GOD I ALMOST FORGOT! I made a new story about our favourite couple; SASUHINA! The story is called " when two worlds meet" so please check it out and review there too!**

**Anyways hope you guys enjoyed the Limey chapter and countine on giving me those amazing reviews!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS ^.^**


	16. Chapter 16-terrible news

**Chibilover13: Hey guys I'm back with chapter 16 of " A New Life"! Wow I can't believe I'm on chapter 16 already?! This feels amazing! Anyways I have to say it's really hard writing two stories at a time and each time I did,I kept mixing them up! Like say for example; in my other story (when two worlds meet) Hinata is shy. But I accidentally make her seem tough and it just pisses me off!**

**To be honest,I love the tougher Hinata more. So when I saw that new Naruto shippuden movie; road to ninja, I was so happy! Hinata was hilarious! Especially Neji... WHAT A PERVERT!**

**Anyways enough with my babbling and on to the chapter. JA NE! ^.^**

* * *

It happen all too fast for Sasuke Uchiha. One moment he was peacefully sleeping and than at the next he was awoken by someone screaming in jaws clenched as he saw his girlfriend laying in the Konoha bed, lifeless. Yes,they made it to Konoha. And it wasnt so long ago actually. Just took one summoning Jutsu and the five of them were ready to go. Taking a huge breath,he took a hold of Hinata's hand that was on her stomach and put it on his flaming cheek. Sasuke wasnt blushing. No. He was furious. Furious at the fact that he couldn't save one person because his guard was off.

He couldn't save their baby.

**~ FlashBack~**

" AHHHHH!" Cried a voice.

Sasuke shot his eyes wide open and quickly got open. Looking his sourrondings he saw Hinata tied up against the tree with four man beside her,smirking. Sasuke growled " Let go of her" he said angrily and took out his katana " or face death"

" my,my Sasuke." Said the man on the far right " you've done a marvelouse job on choosing the right woman for you"

Sasukes eyes widen as he recognized the voice. No,it couldn't be? Sasuke narrowed his eyes and glared at the man who spoke "Kabuto" he said threatening " what do you want from Hinata" he looked for Gaara and the rest of the Suna ninjas " and where are the Ninjas from the village hidden in the sand?"

Kabuto walked out of the shadows and threw three lifeless bodies that reached Sasuke's foot. " didnt take too long to knock them out" said another voice. Sasuke quickly turned his body to the left and saw another three figures walk out.

" Dedara,Sasori... Obito" said Sasuke as he glared at the three. Sasuke was about to attack when another scream came from Hinata.

" AHHHH!" She yelled as Kabuto punch chakra in her stomach.

Sasuke began to panick as he realized the dangers Kabuto was doing to his baby. He dropped the Katana down on the floor and raised his two hands " let go of Hinata... And I'll let you take me instead" said Sasuke. Kabuto smirked and shook his head.

" no need for that Sasuke" Kabuto said "my work here is done" and with that,Kabuto untied Hinata and motioned the other three to leave. Sasuke quickly ran up to Hinata and caught her in his arms.

" Hinata" said Sasuke. He quickly checked her heartbeat and sighed in relief as he heart the faint pulse. Sasuke,who totally forgot about the baby,activated his bloodline to see the second chakra in Hinatas body...

Only to realize that, there wasnt any pulse.

**~ Flashback Ended~**

Salt water began to pour out of the Uchihas eyes,softly landing on Hinatas cold,delicate hand. Yes. Sasuke Uchiha was crying. Crying because he couldn't save a life that hasn't been born into this hatred world yet. Crying because he wouldn't have the guts to tell Hinata that she has lost our child. On her fucking birthday.

Our one and only child.

How? When did this happen? Was the questiones formed in his was it that he was such in a deep sleep,that he couldn't even hear the fighting going on between the sand Ninja? Furrowing his brows he mention the name that felt like fire whenever he spoke of it. "Orochimaru" said Sasuke hospital door opened slowly as a figure with blond hair and blue eyes appeared to Sasukes view " Naruto, what do you want" He hissed. Naruto frowned as he saw his best friend with his eyes red from all that crying he did when he found out about the news. The blond gazed over to the lifeless Hyuuga,whose face was pale from the pain she's been through. Naruto hesitantly went up to the Uchiha and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Sasuke,I'm sorry" said the hokage. Sasuke nodded and continued to look at the beauty before him.

" W-What am I gonna do?" Ask Sasuke

Naruto was shocked as he heard Sasuke stutterd for the first time. He eyed his friend carefully and sighed. He truly did not know. But all he does know is that he had to comfort him. Even though it sound wierd, but, whenever a friend is in need Naruto will always be there for them " I don't know" Said Naruo truthfully " just be there for her-" he was cut off as a hand banged on the counter " SASUKE!"

Sasukes eyes turned red. " how can I do that. When I know that she'll probably hate me for not protecting her and our baby!?" Said Sasuke angrily. Naruto glared at the flaming Uchiha.

" SHE IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND SASUKE!" Yelled Naruto " SHE'LL NEED SOME HELP GETTING THROUGH THIS WHEN SHE FINDS OUT ABOUT THE NEWS!" Naruto took hold of Sasukes collar,making the Uchiha lose the hold of Hinatas hand and banged him against the wall. " do not leave Hina-chan just because you think you failed. That is the worst thing you will do... .LEAVE-"

" Naruto? S-Sasuke?" Said a weak voice "what's going on?"

The two ninjas eyes shot wide open and they quickly turned around, facing a opened eyed Hyuuga with a grin on her face " why out of all places are you guys fighting here..." Hinata said angrily " why am I in a freaking hospital?" She quickly got up and checked her surrownedings. Hinata felt pain in her lower part of her stomach and began to rub her "growing" belly and 's face paled as he saw the weak smile form on her face. How on earth was he gonna tell her that she lost the child? Taking a deep sigh,he went up to Hinata and sat on her bed.

" Hinata-" lips crashed on to his before he could finish.

" CAN'T YOU BELIEVE IT SASUKE?!" She yelled " WE'RE ACTUALLY GONNA BE PARENTS!" Hinata hugged Sasuke into an tight embraced and kissed his neck. " Sasuke" She snuggled he face against his neck. Taking in his scent. Hinata noticed Sasuke tensed and raise up an eyebrow. " Sasuke?"

No answer.

Beginning to worry,she losen her hold and put her hands on each of his cheeks "what's wrong?" She asked. Sasuke saw the worried look on her face and shut his eyes. He felt it. He felt pain in his heart. For the first time in years,Sasuke felt guilt in his heart. He shook his head and took a hold of each of Hinata's hands and placed them in his lap,than stared at her.

" theirs," Sasuke inhaled " their something I need to tell you"

Hinata tilted her head to the side " what?"

Sasuke put his forehead against hers and held both of his hands on each cheek like she did a few moments ago " just,just promise me you won't hate me" he whispered. Hinata's body began to shake in fear. Hate? Taking all the courage she had left she spoke

" Sasuke your scaring me... What's wrong?!" She yelled.

" We lost our baby" Said Sasuke,now staring at the fragile body trembling with shock and worst of all...

Anger.

. . .

Orochimaru laughed evily as he dismissed Kabuto from his mission. He looked to his right and saw the blood from the baby Kabuto took out,in a months of preparation,they finally got what they wanted...

The Uchihas blood.

Why,you may ask? It's as simple as this

REVENGE.

Orochimaru was known to be the most hateful, scariest,dreadful criminal in all of the shinobi world! That is,till a beat Uchiha ruined it all by killing him while he was at a weaken state. All why Orochimaru wanted to do was show what it means to feel when your pride has been taken away by the person you hate most. So when he took away the life of Sasukes Infant...

That just only added more hatred in the Uchihas soul.

Satisfied with his work,he took a seat on his be and put his covers over him. "Sasuke Uchiha,this is just the beggining" Said Orochimaru as he began to fall into a dreamless sleep.

. . .

Hinata looked into the dark eyes of her lover and sob. She couldn't believe what fate has brought to them.

To her.

She put her head down and began to clutch her hands into fists. " Who did this"she said quietly. She put her head up and looked at Sasuke and gripped his shirt " WHO THE FUCK KILLED OUR BABY?!" Hinata yelled as tears rapidly came running down her cheeks. She was pissed off. No one. messes with Hinata Hyuuga. The angered Hyuuga ripped off the I.V needle from her arm and stood up,facing the Hokage.

" Hinata,calm down" said Naruto.

Hinata glared at him " how the fuck am I suppose to calm down,when my baby is dead!?" Naruto saw Hinata activate her bloddline and bowed his head in shame and look at Sasuke who's Sharigan was activated. If he weren't strong,he'd probably be dead by those two by now. Taking a deep breath he took a hold of Hinata's shoulder.

" Hinata," said Naruto.

Hinata's breathing began to slow down and she clumsily sat in one of the chairs. Her head resting on the chair. She was tired. Tired of pain. Tired of life. " I'm so stupid" she mumbled. She put both hands over her face and shook her head, saying that she was stupid. " I-If I was more careful,if I was on guard,maybe,maybe i could've save my b-baby"

A pare of strong arms embraced Hinata. Causing her to gasp. Slowly moving her head, her eyes popped wide open as she saw the man who embrace her was crying? " S-Sasuke?" Hinata said weakily,between her sobs. Sasuke shook his head and tighten his hold.

" Your not stupid" he said " I should've been awake. It's my fault... I'm sorry Hinata"

Hinata smiled sadly and started to run a hand through his hair. Easing him out with soothing words. She hugged him back and rested her head on his shoulder. "Sasuke,it's okay *sniff* it's not your fault, I don't *sniff* hate you, You duckass" she said between her sniffs. Naruto smiled at the couple who were lost in their embrace. He gave a small grin.

That Teme, thought Naruto as turned around to find his own wife...

After a few minutes,Sasuke leaned back,to see Hinatas redden face. Whipping a tear away from her delicate face,he kissed her lips in a slow,passionate kiss. Hinata fluttered her eyes close and once again put her arms around Sasuke,deepening the kiss even more. Even though Sasuke and Hinata weren't much talkers,whenever they kissed,they would always pour their love out in them. Hinata broke the kiss and licked her lips,sighing in relief. Sasuke bent forward and leaned his forehead against his.

" I'm so sorry,Hinata" said Sasuke.

Hinata shook her head. " why are you apologizing?" She asked " if Kami did this,than he must have something planned for us in the future. Maybe, the time wasnt right for us to have children?" She said sadily. Sasuke nodded and frowned at her words. But she was right. He still wasnt trusted at the leaf. And if they had a child,who knows what the child would've gone through because of the villages hatred for his or hers father?

" I love you Hinata"

Hinata smiled and kissed his nose "love you too,Duckass" she giggled as she saw the annoyance coming from her boyfriend. Her giggle than turned into a frown as she still hasn't got her answer " Sasuke,who killed our baby?"

Sasuke took a deep breath in as what he was about to say next. " Orochimaru"

Hinatas eyes shot wide open at the realization at the name. Orochimaru. Her hands clenched into a fist. Orochimaru killed her baby?! Her eyes shot wide open as she realized the date. " Sasuke.. What d-day is today?"

" December 27"

Tears began to form once again in her lavender eyes. Once again something dreadful had happen on her birthday. "First it was my mothers death, and now it's the miscarriage of my baby" she said softly,shutting her eyes tight,puting her head breath hitched.

He forgot about that.

Sasuke nodded his head and put a finger under her chin and kissed each tear that fell from her eyes. Comforting her. With just this gesture, Sasuke said everything what he wanted to say. And Hinata understood. He was telling her that he cared, that they will make this through together. That he.. Loves her. Hinata smiled and they both shared a delicate kiss that lead to a hot,Loving a few minutes of just loving and caressing,

The two young couple got up and exited the hospital with their heads held high and small smiles on their faces. Waiting for whatever comes their way.

**~ Later on that day~**

" YOU'RE PLANNING TO DO WHAT?!" Yelled Neji across the room.

Neji had just about enough. First it was the news about Hinata getting pregnant. Than it was the fact that she lost the thing, AND NOW THE MAN WHO CAUSED ALL THIS IS PLANNING TO GET MARRIED TO HER?! Neji was already losing his mind. He looked up and saw the shocked faces of the rest of the guys ( including Naruto) while Sauke sat there,smirking. If it weren't for Hinata's frightening anger issues,he so would've wiped that smirk off his face. If only...

" THANKS GREAT TEME!" Yelled Naruto and slapped the Uchiha's back "AND HERE I THOUGHT THAT YOU JUST WANTED A FRIENDLY GET TOGETHER FOR THE GUYS!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and took a sip of Sake. After he got Hinata out of the hospital, he bumped into Ino,who was currently looking for Hinata for some tea party thing that was taking place somewhere in this forest. (dont ask why)So taking that as an opportunity,he "kindly " asked Ino of she could bring Hinata to her...companions. Luckly that annoying pig didnt sense any suspicion on him or else him planning to propose to Hinata today would've been all over Konoha. He smiled slightly at the thought of Hinata being his wife, until a certain Hyuuga brat pulled his hair.

" OW-HAIR-OW OW OW OW!" Cried Sasuke,trying to pull his hair out from Isamu. All the guys laughed while, Kankuro took a spit take at the scene,making the scene even more out of control. All the costumers glared at the booth that contained screaming,yelling, and banging sounds.

. . .

Neji smirked and patted his sons head as a job well done. He than looked at the Uchiha who was currently fixing his hair,trying to cover the bald spots from all the hair that was pulled out." Good job Isamu" said Neji. Isamu giggled and pointed at Sasuke.

" Duckass Stupid!" The baby said, causing Sasukes eyebrow to twitch.

"Duckass,huh?" Said Sasuke as he remembered Hinata calling him that." So I see Hinata as taught you some words," Sasuke picked the two year old by the foot,making Isamu dangling in the air "You

Brat" Continued Sasuke as he glared at Isamu who just giggled. Sasuke raise an eyebrow and looked at Neji. " why isn't he scared?"

Neji shrugged " he's a baby," was all the Hyuuga said.

Still curious,Sasuke put the baby on his lap with each legs dangling from each side and leaned forward so that they were inches away from each other. " Duck.. ass" replied the two year old. Isamu placed both of his little hands on each side of Sasukes cheeks and put his little forehead against his,completely catching Sauke by surprise. " Isamu, wuv Duckass" Said Isamu as he gave a small smile and closed his eyes.

Sasuke shot his eyes wide open as those words were heard from the two year old. For some reason, Sasuke felt...happy. Why was a bratty two year old making him feel all good inside? " He's been saying that for a while now" said Neji. Sasuke just nodded as he kept his forehead at Isamu,still staring at him.

Is this what it feels like when a child tells there father they love him? Thought Sasuke.

The next thing Sasuke did caught everyone at the table by surprise. "wow,looks like kids is his soft spot" said Kiba who was smirking. Neji grinned and crossed his arms,knowing that one day Sasuke would be an amazing father one day.

Sasuke smiled softly and began to pat the boys hair." Duck ass loves Isamu too" he said softly. Isamu smiled widely and quickly hugged the Uchiha,receiving some 'awes' from Naruto.

" What a *sniff* youthful scene" said Lee as he put his fist up along with tears rapidly came down his cheek. Sasuke rolled his eyes and stood up from his seat,holding Isamu's hand.

" Neji" said Sasuke " can I borrow Isamu for a while?"

Neji raised an eyebrow " for what purpose"

Sasuke looked at the two year old and smirked while looking back to Neji " this little brat is going to help me propose to Hinata now"

" Oh Ok- WAIT WHAT!" Yelled Neji. But before he could stop them, his son and the Uchiha dissapeard from the scene. Neji growled and crossed his arms " that bastard"

**~ To Sasuke and Isamu ~**

With the baby in his arms,he jumped from house to house,finding his way to find Hinata and her looked down and chuckled as he saw Isamu gaze in amazement from the view below them. Sasuke than smiled as he thought about how life would be when Hinata and him would have a child. " Hey brat" said Sasuke.

The baby looked at Sasuke and tilted his head " yesh?" He said.

Sasuke smirked and reached into his pocket to take out A small red box . He gave it to Isamu who clutched it tightly and looked at the view infront if him. " ready to help me propose to Aunty Hinata?"

Isamu nodded happily and laughed "YESH,YESH!"

Sasuke nodded and closed his eyes and furrowed his brows.

Orochimaru... I will find you,thought Sasuke.

**AND CUT! Well hope you guys loved the sad chapter. I can't believe that stupid bastard killed Hinatas and Sasukes baby?! It makes be wanna kill him over and over again! UGH!**

**But don't be too sad, because there is more chapters coming out and more secrets and twist approaching so stay tuned! Oh and one more thing...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ^.^**


	17. Chapter 17-proposal

**HEYO IM BACK WITH CHAPTER 17 OF 'A NEW LIFE!' So before i begin I would like to thank all of you FanFictioners who are enjoying my SasuHina story. Sadly, this story will come to an end soon as there are only about a few more chapters I will be making. BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE! I'm also planning to make a sequel to this... Cool huh? The reason why is because the ending of this story will PROBABLY beg you guys for more...( For reasons I may not tell you )And because I love this story so much!**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoy this chapter **

**^.~**

Hinata walked through the forest,watching and hearing everything Nature was showing her. She took a look to her left and smiled at the view. Up high in a tree, a momma bird was cuddling with her babies to protect them from getting cold " how cute" she whispered to herself. Hinata shivered as a cold breeze rushed through her. After all,it was winter. She took a deep breath and sighed,watching her cold breath show in the winter air. Taking a few more steps,she finally arrived at her destination.

I'm front of her,a few branches covered her way to get through her "hideout." Getting annoyed by the fact that the branches were blocking her way, she pushed each branch and pulled them to the side... And then she smiled. Where was she? Well,she was at the flower field where her mom past away in her arms. Even though this was the place her mom died, she couldn't help but feel a sort of close connection to this place. As if her mom was really there. She took one step. And then another. Slowly approaching to a stone in the middle of the now snow covered field that spouted small, yellow winter Jasmine flowers. Flowers that Hinata planted the day they buried her mom.

They were her moms favourite.

As Hinata finally reached the stone,she kneeled in front of it and trace the in graving on it;

_Sayuri Hyuuga,_

_A mother,a wife, and a daughter who will always have a speacial place in our hearts._

_ R.I.P _

Tears rapidly formed in Hinata's eyes after she finished tracing each word from the gravestone. She gripped her hold on the locket her mom gave on her birthday and gave it a light kiss,remembering those last dying words her mom said to her.

_"I love you"_

Those her last words. How simple. Instead of saying anything about Hiashi or Hinabi, all she said to Hinata was "I love you" Hinata shook her head as she smiled sadly. She always remembered how her mother thought that even though she loves both Hinabi and her, Hinata was her favourite. And Hinata loves that. Her mother was the only one who actually loved her. Who didn't treat her as an outcast like the rest of the Hyuuga family. Now since she's more closer to Neji, she's okay with it. But before, Neji wouldn't even look at her in the eye because he would blame her for his fathers death. And she respected that. Hinata plucked a winter Jasmine and put her nose against it to smell the beautiful flower. She loved the way it smelled. She than put the flower on the right side of her ear and fell on her back beside her mothers gravestone.

"Mom, I'm... Confused" said Hinata " how could one person have so much problems in her life?"

She looked to her left and sighed. Even though the response she would get was silence,she would always feel better when she talked to her mom... Dead or alive. Hinata placed both of her hands on he stomach and started to cry.

" I-I was going to be a mother" she continued " aren't you proud" Hinata smiled sadly " I was finally going to become a mother! I was so happy!"Her expression turned into anger " but once again, Orochimru ruined my happiness for me" she faces her mother and shut her eyes tightly " mom, please I beg of you. Help me get through this miscarriage. Protect me and Sasuke in the near future,away from harm-"

She took a shakey breath. She had to calm down. Hinata bit her lip and opened her eyes... Only to see small,white pearly eyes gazing at hers. Hinatas eyes shot wide open and gasp. " Aunt Hina!" The little voice shouted and hugged Hinata tightly. Hinata awkwardly hugged the child back. Than realized that it was Isamu

" ISAMU!" She shouted " you scared me!"

Isamu giggle and leaned back,kissing Hinata in the cheek " I sorry" he pouted as tears formed in his eyes. Hinata chuckled and quickly wiped the tears before they fell down her nephews face.

" don't worry " she told him,she got up from her feet and pick up the two year old boy " where's your daddy?"

Isamu shrugged. Hinata furrowed her brow and put a hand on her hip while the other held Isamu " did you go on your own?"

He shook his head.

Hinata lifted up an eyebrow " than who brought you here?"

" DUCKASS!" The baby shouted. Hinata eyes shot wide open.

" Sasuke?" She wondered. She turned her head to the left and to the right,not seeing him anywhere. She looked back at Isamu who was just giggling. She sighed and shook her head... Than she noticed something." Isamu,what's that in your hands?" She asked. Isamu smiled handsomely and handed the small red box to Hinata.

" Duck ass gave it to Ismau!" Said the two year old.

Hinata simply nodded and took the small box in her free hand and examined it. "Why would he give this to me?" She whispered. She put Isamu down to the snow and told him to stay here. After so,she put her attention to the small box, hesitantly opening it. Hinata gasped at what she saw.

Inside was a small diamond that was surrounded by small fluff around it. With her right hand she picked the ring up and put the box in her pocket " A ring?"

And than all of a sudden,a pair of large,slightly pale arms, wrapped around her waist and spinned her around. "Hinata"

Said the man.

Hinata lifted her head up and smiled widely as she saw the man she loved right in front of her eyes " Sasuke!" She yelled,clearly shocked. Sasuke smirked and kissed her softly on the cheeks."What's all this for?" Hinata asked.

Only answerd with silence,Sasuke took the ring from Hinata and took a step back... Than kneeled down on one knee. Hinata started to tear up as she realized what the purpose of his doings. He was going to propose to her. " Hinata Hyuuga,"started off Sasuke " I know I have cause your many problems. And I may not be the most romantic, kindest guy in the world... But,whenever I'm with you I feel like I'm...me. Whenever I kiss you I can't stop myself from feeling that you belong to me. Like you're meant to be with me... Look,what I'm saying is. Well trying to say is... Will you" Sasuke took a frustrating sigh causing Hinata to giggle.

_Who knew proposing was the most hardest thing in the world? _He thought

" will you marry me?"

Hinata put both of her hands over her couldn't stop those tears. Those tears of joy. "Yes" she said quietly "YES YES YES!" She repeated more loudly and tackled Sasuke to the ground,causing her to land on top of him. Sasuke smirked at her happiness and gave her a long passionate kiss. After the kiss,he took a hold of her left hand and placed the ring on her wedding finger. Gazing upon her,he saw those tears of joy filling down her cheek,and whipped it off.

" Sasuke," whispered Hinata and placed her forehead against his " thank you,for everything."

Sasuke shook his head and took a hold of both of her cheeks " I should be the one thanking you..." He placed one last kiss upon he soft pink lips and rolled her off of him so that she was cuddled up on his side. " HEY BRAT!" Yelled Sasuke. Isamu slowly put down his hands off his face,his cheek still red from the embarrassing kiss his favourite aunt and uncle gave to each other. Hey,even though he was a two year old,he was smart for his age! Isamu ran up to Sasuke and crawled his small legs in between Sasuke and Hinata, and closed his eyes.

Hinata lifted up an eyebrow " who knew you had a thing with kids" said Hinata jokingly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes " what can I say, i actually enjoy hanging around this brat,he's easy to talk to... Unlike his father" Sasuke muttered, only to hear a growl coming from Isamu and a giggle from his fiancé.

Hinata sighed and closed her eyes. This is a moment she'll never forget. I guess there was something she could finally look forward to on her birthday from here on out... From this day forward every time on her birthday,she will remember the time the annoying,Duckass Uchiha proposed to her.

**~ somewhere behind the bushes~**

Everyone stared at the now newly engaged couple with wide eyes. Sai,Shikamaru and Shino just nodded (but was still shocked)all the girls squealed(and wierdly Lee) hugged each other tightly screaming "HINATA AND SASUKE SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G." While Neji was ready to kill the Uchiha but was hold back by Kankuro who was definatly gonna be sore from all the punches Neji did to him for trying to hold him back...then there was Naruto,Kiba, and Gaara (who was clearly annoyed) just scoffed and muttered something about how corny his proposal was.

" wow" said Kiba " he was actually serious"

Neji growled and glared at Kiba. He was not happy. Why? One reason... The fact that Sasuke ( a bad ass) is now marrying his sweet little cousin disturbed his thoughts. Sure he was okay with them dating but marriage? He seriously thought that there little dating course would end soon enough after the miscarriage of Hinata (he was really excited to beat the crap out of the Uchiha for leaving his cousin like that)So he wasnt THAT over protected over his little cousin. At least,not that much. " that bastard,marrying MY Hinata without MY premission" mumbled Neji "even took MY son away too"

TenTen giggled and wrapped her arms around Nejis waist. She was happy for Hinata. Knowing her for a long time, she really suffered alot. She was happy that Hinata was finally gonna have her Prince Charming. " and who are you, her father?" Asked Kiba. Neji twitched his eye as his annoyance was increasing.

" THIS IS SOOO ROMANTIC!" Squealed Sakura,squeezing Naruto's hand.

" S-Sakura my hand!" Naruto said in pain.

Sakura rolled her eyes and tighten her hold on her Husbands hand. Who would of thought those to getting married? She thought in her mind. Naruto's hand turned purple as all the blood were kept from going there. " oh Naru-kun,why don't we have two weddings?!" Yelled Sakura " me and you and Sasuke and Hinata! It will be amazing! PLEASE!"

Naruto (with his eyes popping out of his eyes socket) nodded rapidly. Sakura squealed once more and let go of Naruto's hand... With him calapsing on the floor.

" M-My hand" Naruto said with tears in his eyes. " my beautiful h-hand"

"How troublesome"muttered Shikamaru and wrapped his arm around Temari who was just finish squealing with the reat if the girls. The lazy ninja turned his head to face his girlfriend and leaned in her ear "promise me that you wont be as troublesome as Sakura" Temari chuckled and squirmed her way out of her boyfriends hold and on her way to Kankuro and Gaara.

She frowned as she saw Gaara sitting at the back from the group with his head down. " Hey buddy,cheer up man" said Kankuro and patted Gaara's back. Gaara nodded. Temari sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. She knew he'll probably never get over it.

" she doesn't know what she's missing" she said and ruffled her brothers red hair "you're an amazing guy Gaara,and I'm sure one day you'll find that speacial someone,ne?"

Gaara sighed and gave a small grin "guess so" he looked up at the winter sky and shivered as a snowflake landed on the tip of his nose. He hated winter. It always messed up his sand Jutsu whenever he had to use them in battle. Snow was his greatest weakness. Gaara got up from the rock and walked away from the group, he had to get away from there... Away from his pain.

Naruto and Sakura gave a sad smile to Kankuro and Temari " he's still shocked,huh?" Said Naruto. Temari sighed while Kankuro nodded.

" I feel bad," Temari paused " after all she was his first crush" Temari turned around and saw her brother walking back to the village. Closing her eyes,she prayed for happiness to come his way.

**~ a month and a half later~**

Hinata laid on her back against the sofa and shut her eyes. It's been a long day. First she had to go to Ino's to prepare the wedding flowers ( which were cherry blossoms and purple orchids) than she had to meet up with Tsunade (the hokage before Naruto) and ask her if she can to the wedding ceremony... Which was hard since she was drunk till the point she was about to kiss Sasuke as soon as he entered her apartment. Hinata shivered as she remembered the past hour. She just about had it with this wedding preparations. She hasn't told anyone about this but,she felt sicker and sicker everyday with all the stress. In fact, she had thrown up for three days in a row!

Hinata sighed and ran a hand through her long raven hair. What does a woman have to do to get some peace and quiet in her life?! Hinata's eyes shot wide open as she heard her apartment door open. Lifting up her head she saw Sasuke with a VERY annoyed look on his face. "What's wrong with you?"She asked. " you look like a pissed off duck that just got his feathers plucked"

Sasuke turned his head and glared at her

" THEY are here" he gritted under his teeth. Hinata lifted up a eyebrow. Sasuke growled and pointed at the living room door,and as soon as you know it,three figures entered. She lay out an 'oh' and smirked. THEY actually were here.

" SHUT THE FUCK UP FISH BOY" yelled Karin " or I'll fucking tear you into shreds"

A gulp came from the strange boy as he rubbed the back of his neck and entered the living room door. Standing next to him was a pissed off Karin who was blushing madly for some unknown reason. Than behind them stood a tall orange haired man that goes by the name Jugo,who just rolled his eyes. Yep they were one wierd team. Hinata smiled and gave a warm smile to her new... Friends? Yeah she had no idea what to call them. Taking notice,Karin stopped blushing and hugged Hinata " HINATA LONG TIME NO SEE"she said.

" it's only been a month and a half" Hinata giggled.

Rolling her eyes, Hinata hugged back and frowned at what she said next "I'm sorry for your miscarriage" Karin whispered. Hinata held back a tear and scoffed. Karin also frowned and losen her hold on Hinata "we'll talk about that another time" she told Hinata. Who just nodded and turned her head away.

Hinata hated talking about that. About the fact that she had a miscarriage. All she wanted to do was forget the damn incedent and move forward in life...like she always did when problems accured for for some reason,some stupid reason, her heart just didnt let her. It was a month later and she still mourned for her baby. Well secretly anyway. She didnt want any pity coming from anyone, especially Sasuke. Hinata inhaled and sighed. She just had to face the fact that the baby is now gone. " enough of that"she said weakily. She took a hold of Karin's hand and pulled her so she would sit in the couch. She also did the same to Suigetsu and Jugo. After so, she sat at the other couch in front of them and laid her head on Sasukes shoulder. " so,what brings you troubles here?"

Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo all stared at each other,dumbfounded. They all knew that Hinata was still upset about her miscarriage. But what they didn't was why she was so...care free? Suigetsu coughed awkwardly and gave a toothy grin. " well the bastard here asked me to be his best man of his wedding...since Naruto is getting married the same day as him" said Suigetsu,referring to Sasuke. Hinata nodded and nudged Sasuke.

" how sweet" she said mockingly " and what about you two?"

Karin gasped while Jugo (once again rolled his eyes) " I'm going to be your maid of honour!" She yelled. Hinata laughed awkwardly and rubbed her neck.

"We'll about that," Hinata paused " I actually asked TenTen to be my maid of honour. But,you can be one of the bridesmaid!" She added quickly. Karin pouted and crossed her arms,muttering a 'fine' Hinata giggled and was about to say something, until a sickening feeling came from the bottom of her stomach. Sasuke took notice and rushed her to the bathroom,leaving his three old teammates alone.

" ..."

"..."

"..."

Jugo coughed. " well, I guess I will be heading out..." He said. Suigetsu stood up and nodded. " yeah me too" Suigetsu said and the two men left the red headed alone in the couch. Karin sighed and furrowed her brows. Men...

They were so stupid.

**Well that's it for now sorry if it was short i just had to end it there. Dont ask me why but, i just felt like it worked. Anyways, so what did you guys think?! after 16 chapters, Hinata and Sasuke are getting married! hope you enjoyed it and stay tunes for the next chapters and please review on what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18- break

**Hey guys I'm back with chapter 18! So I was recently reading the Naruto manga and I have to say... WTF?! I mean I can't believe *spolier alert* that Sasuke is all like "Im going to become hokage" after all the things he's done! I mean yeah** **sure I feel bad for the guy but hey! THE TITLE "HOKAGE" IS MEANT FOR NARUTO UZUMAKI ( crosses arms) another thing is about *warning,another spolier alert* how Naruto saves Hinata from being hit or something like that. I hate to admit it but,I kind of like them being together. Since I know there is NO chance Sasuke and Hinata will EVER be together. But hey,who knows,maybe Narutos wish will come true and marry Sakura! (Smirks) and that my friends,will be the best day of my life **

**Oh, and before I start, I just want to be clear about the couples in my story so;**

**Hinata&Sasuke- gonna be married in two months**

**Naruto&Sakura- gonna be married in two months **

**TenTen&Neji - already married and has a son; Isamu **

**Sai& Ino- Married two years ago**

**Shikamaru& Temari- dating **

**Suigetsu& Karin ( I'm planning to put them together later on ;P )**

**And as for the rest... LONERS! Lol Jk!**

**Anyways on with the chapter! ^.~**

_Was this... Normal?_ Thought Hinata.

She felt Sasuke rub her back as she began to puke for the fourth time that day. Yes, FOUR TIMES. And man did She felt like shit. Her back was aching,her stomach was hurting and she had this humongous headache she desperately wanted to get rid of. Why,out of all times, was she feeling like she was about to die?! And during her wedding plans too! Hinata flushed the toilet for the hundredth times that day and sat flat on her butt,panting. She just about had it.

" who... Knew planning a fucking wedding ... Was so exhausting" Hinata gritted through her teeth.

Sasuke sighed and picked up his wife to be and placed her ontop of the toilet seat. He heard from Neji about how woman turn into... Dare he say, _**monsters**_, when the times comes for them to get married. He told Sasuke that whatever he does,DO NOT piss them off no matter what the cause is. And NEVER pity them during the stage. Because if you do... Well,lets just say you will never be the same man you once were. Sasuke gulped silently as he remembered how Hinata almost choked him to death when he refused to go with her to chose some flavoured samples for the wedding cake. And with him dispising sweets, it was pure tortuer for him. " can't imagine how worse it will be when she gets pregnant...again" he muttured under his breath. Hinata shot her head up and glared at the Uchiha.

" what did you say,Duckass!?" She yelled and cracked her knuckles " do you have a death wish?!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stood from his kneeling stance. No way in hell was he going to be beat up by some...by some picky wedding planer beast! He took a hold of Hinatas hand and pulled her up to him,so that they were inches away from each other. Sasuke smirked as he felt her shudder against his cold chest " you wouldn't do that to me, princess?" He said and smirked even wider as he saw the annoyance look on his face.

" don't push your luck,Uchiha" she simply statted and pushed him away from her. She flicked her long raven hair away from her face and looked at her reflection in the wide mirror in front of her. She stood in front of the mirror,put a hand on her stomach and frowned. She saw Sasuke's smirk fade into a frown also. " I... I miss the feeling" she told him. Hinata looked down on her stomach and began to rub the flat stomach. She looked back at the mirror and saw Sasuke put his arms around her waist and his chin on the side of her neck." I was so happy that I was finally going to become a mother. You wouldn't believe how sick I've become because of the fact I lost that chance"

Sasuke closed his eyes and pictured Hinata with a big belly with a frown on her face saying ' I bet you'll leave me because I'm fat and ugly'and than him go up to her and place a finger under her chin,saying 'you're beautiful.'He opened his eyes once again and smirked. " who said that you lost that chance?" He said as he kissed her neck,bit it and sucked over the bitten skin. He heard Hinata sigh in relaxation as she rested her head against his shoulder. Feeling turned on,he put his hands on each of her breasts and messaged the clothed beauty. " do you love when i do this?" He asked huskily in her ear.

Hinata shivered,than nodded as her pants became heavier.

She felt Sasuke smirk against her skin and moaned as his hand roamed her body,finding the zipper of her over-size purple jacket. She heard a growl of annoyance coming from Sasuke as he had trouble unzipping the damn Jacket. Hinata giggled and turned around so that they were both face to face. She saw it in his eyes. The lustful look he would get whenever they had sex. But not just lust,But also love. His eyes held such a love and lustful look,that she felt like she could almost melt in them. The way he stared at her,was a look that was only ment for her to see. The look of kindness,sweetness,purity and best of all,love. She put her hands on top of Sasukes and help him pull down her zipper. Slowly and painfully pushing down the jacket making Sasuke growl once again. " stop going so fucking slow" he scowled and ripped her black shirt,revealing her sexy bra. Sasuke smirked as he remembered that,that was the bra he picked up the day he first kissed Hinata...oh how sexy it looked in her. Hinata squealed as Sasuke banged her against the wall and unclapsed her bra, making him see two swollen pink nipples, aching for some attention.

" Sasuke" Hinata moaned

Sasuke placed his hot mouth on her pink nipple and began to suck it like a newborn baby would do. He bit as hard as he could making Hinata yell in pain. He than lifted up his head and placed his mouth on the other nipple while gently messaging the other. Hinata put her hands on Sasukes hair and clenched her hands into fists. The wonder he was doing to her,sent her over the edge. Sasuke felt Hinata tug his pants and leaned back,admiring the swollen lips and the half closed eyes of the girl in front of him.

" my turn" she whispered and pushed him backwards so that his back was in contact at the other side of the wall.

She kneeled down and licked her lips when she saw the tent that was build in Sasukes pants. Feeling ever so sexy, she kissed the still clothed member and smiled as she heard a groan coming from Sasuke. Hinata than took the top of Sasukes pants and pushed them down,along with his boxers, revealing a throbbing member. " are you that turned on Sasuke" she said huskily and painfully held Sasukes member in her hand, sqeezing it gently. Sasuke bit back a moan as Hinata squeezed his dick harder. He HAD TO have her. NOW!

"Hinata," Sasuke breathed out " I fucking need you... Now!"

Hinata smirked and shook her head. She licked the tip of Sasukes member and sucked it. Feeling more bolder,she took a hold of Sasukes balls in each of her hands and began messaging it while she sucked Sasuke even deeper. Sasuke growled and took a hold of her hair and roughly pulled her mouth out of his dick,hearing a 'pop' sound and brang his lips against hers.

" I haven't have sex in sooo long" Sasuke said and smirked as he saw Hinaa blush "what's wrong? Don't like the word Sex?"

Hinata blushed into five different shades of red and nodded. Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled down her pants and panties. "I'm gonna fuck you like never before" he whispered in her ear,making Hinata shiver in exciment. He positioned himself at her entrance " Ready?" Hinata nodded and bit her lip as she prepared for the pain that was to come. Believe it or not but, they didnt even have sex since the day Kakashi burst into their room when they were about to go for a third round. Yes it was that long ago! And with all the preparations with the wedding, they barely got to see each other for the past month and a half! No wonder they were horny!?As Sasuke was about to enter her,someone knocked on the bathroom door.

" HEY I KNOW WHAT YOU TWO ARE DOING IN THERE," yelled Neji "SASUKE STOP SCREWING MY COUSIN AND GET YOUR PALE ASS OVER HERE!"

Sasuke growled. No one. NO ONE disturbs him during his sex time. He turned his head to the door and furrowed his brows " Neji, I'm busy" he gritted his teeth.

" WE DONT GIVE A SHIT!" yelled another voice.

_Ugh, Kiba_. Thought Sasuke

" Hina-chaaaannn " whined another "come on! Didnt you forget that today we were suppose to hang out-"They heard another bang on the door "SASUKE,THEIRS A FREAKING RED HEAD GIRL ON THE COUCH-Owwww!" Yelled Naruto as he was punched by said person " and she's fucking abusive too!"

Hinata and Sasuke cursed in their thoughts " Naruto" the couple muttured under their breaths. Hinata took a step back and they both put their clothes back on. Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked at Hinata who just finished zipping up her zipper and smiled at him. " you forgot to lock the door again,didnt you?" He asked sheepily. Hinata sighed and nodded. Sasuke rolled his eyes and wrapped his left arm around his waist " idiot" he murmered.

**~ few moments later~**

A sweat drop came from the back of Hinatas head as she saw the death glare coming from her cousin for her and Sasuke. Sighing deeply, she walked to the couch in front of him,sitting in between Naruto and Sasuke. She saw the impatient look on Nejis face while he was tapping his foot and crossed his arms. " And what were you guys think you were doing?" He asked. She saw Sasuke smirk.

" I was screwing you cousin" he said simply and put his left hand on my thigh,rubbing it up and down. Making her hold back a moan. Neji's eyes twitch which made Sasuke smirk even louder. "something wrong? Brother" Sasuke said, putting an "innocent" smile on his face when he said brother. Neji took a deep breath through his nose. The Uchiha was pissing him off.

" you're lucky Hinata is here" he tighten his jaw " or I would've ripped your balls in half"

" I definitely would pay to see that" said Kiba " in fact, i'll help you out Neji"

Hinata rolled her eyes as the three boys had a glaring competition against each other. Will they ever get along? She shook her head and gazed over to Naruto,who was next to her and surprisingly was curious,she leaned in and whispered in his ear " you okay?" She whispered. Naruto nodded

"Still mad about Karin hitting you?"

He pouted and nodded again.

" that's what you get for annoying me" Karin mumbled.

Hinata saw Naruto glare at Karin (who glared back) and giggled "ah,don't worry about it,she's not as bad as she seems" Hinata said a bit louder "anyways,how's Sakura?" She saw Naruto furrowed his brow and his lips formed into a thin line.

" Annoying" he muttured " how in hell can you girls can be so stubborn when it comes to weddings"

Hinata shook her head and shot Naruto a evil look " we go through ALOT... And you men arent even there to help" she growled. Causing Naruto to gulp laughed out loud for no reason " YOUR SO FUNNY NARUTO!" She yelled out. A sweat drop came from the back of Naruto's head. Sasuke and the rest of the guys lifted up an eyebrow.

" Hinata,you good?" Asked Kiba.

Hinata started to tear up " I-Is something wrong w-with me?" She took a hold of Kiba's collar " THAN FUCK OFF !" She threw him into the wall with his face Splat against it. Hinata crossed her arms and giggled silently " OH IM JUST KIDDING!" she went up to Kiba and picked him up roughly and hugged him." You are so adorable, Kiba-kun!" She rubbed her cheek against his that were blushing madly.

" Hinata?" Questioned Kiba. He turned his head slightly and blushed even darker as he saw her breasts showing. And hell he was enjoying it! He saw Sasukes eyes twitch. That's when he had an urge to snuggle. Smirking,he hugged Hinata in return and snuggled his face in her over large breast. Enjoying the feeling of how soft it was. Sasuke growled and began to walk closer to the inuzuka, ready to kill him. Than a hand touch his shoulder.

" mood swings," whispered Neji " it happens when woman are stressed out with planning weddings... And pregnancy" Neji . Shuddered as he felt Sasukes aura darken in jealousy " it's normal"

Sasuke nodded,doing all that he can to resist the urge of strangling the Inuzuka. he took a deep breath and shut his eyes.

_happy place, Happy place_, he repeated in his mind.

If this was how the moods swings were for the wedding shit,then he DEFIANTLY was not excited for Hinatas mood swings when she gets pregnant. He shook Nejis hand off of his shoulder and rubbed his temples. He needed a vacation. " Inuzuka, let go of my wife" Sasuke narrowed his eyes "now" he said threatingly. He saw Hinata pause and turn her head to face him... She was glaring

" HOW DARE YOU THREATEN _MY_ KIBA-KUN!" She shouted out. Sasuke saw Kiba smirk as his eyes opened in shock. Was she... WAS SHE ACTUALLY DEFENDING A MUTT AND NOT HER HUSBAND!?

Karin laughed along with the other guys "wow, t-That's just *laughs* hilarious" she said. " a wife defends a man that her husband DESPISES!? How rare!" Naruto nodded,trying to keep his smirk under control. He looked at the flaming Uchiha and sighed. He felt the same way when Sakura was hitting on (strangely) lee the other day. Naruto rolled his eyes.

Woman

.

.

.

Hinata silently walk the streets of Konoha with her head down. Beside her,was her soon to be husband who was currently ignoring her presence for the time being. She closed her eyes and pouted. It wasnt her fault! For some reason she just had this 'moody' side of her that just wanted to... Hinata groaned in frustration. She had no idea what gone into her. With all this wedding planning and dress shopping,she really was stressed out! Couldn't he give her a break?! " Look Sasuke, I'm sorry about earlier," Said Hinata.

" Hn"

Hinata frowned. He really was pissed off. "Want to go see Naruto-"

"No"

" Maybe, help the wedding decor-"

" Hinata" Sasuke growled " I'm not in the mood" he looked at her with eyes full of anger. " just piss off"

Hinata's eyes shot wide open,tears slowly forming in her eyes. She hadn't seen Sasuke so angry like this since the day she first saw him in the hospital when she was assigned to guard him... Which she still is actually (believe it or not) She furrowed her eyes " Sasuke what's wrong with you?"

Sasuke stopped walking. He turned his head once more to stare the girl next to him " why are you worrying about me,huh?" He asked " why don't you go flirt with you precious _Kiba-Kun_?" He knew he was over reacting. He knew that this fight was all pointless. But when he saw Hinata defend for a man other than him... That just pissed him off. He saw Hinata take a deep breath.

" I wasnt flirting with him" she said " please just,just..."

" just leave me alone"

Hinata shot her head up " w-what? Sasuke what are you talking about?!"

" I need a break" was all the Uchiha said before he dissapeard in a cloud of smoke. Hinata stood there with her hands in fists. Her head was down, watching the small tears ride down her cheeks to her jaw line.

_He wanted a break?_ Thought Hinata.

She was confused? What she did, did it really pissed him off? She turned around, walking slowly back home. Wondering if what he meant by break, was really; I'm having second thoughts about marrying you

.

.

.

Sasuke jumped on the large pole that gave him the view of the entire village. He closed his eyes and let the wind blow his hair in different directions. He was exhausted. he slowly open his eyes and narrowed his eyes,thinking about the few words he said to Hinata a few moments ago. He regretted them already. Sasuke knew that Hinatas is going through ALOT. With the planning for the wedding and the recent lost of their child... " Fuck" said Sasuke under his breath. He screwed up,BIG TIME. He ran a hand through his raven hair and took a deep breath through his nose " what am I going to do"

" HEY SASUKE-TEME!" Yelled a voice.

Sasuke groaned as he recognized that over excited voice. It was Naruto. And honestly right now he really didnt have time to argue with the Hokage. He looked down and saw Naruto with his hands behind his head. Standing next to him was the last person he wanted to see right now. The man who was the reason why he gotten so overly pissed off at Hinata... _does Kami hate me_?! Sasuke jumped off the pole and stand next to the duo " What" he said angrily. Naruto lifted up an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

" what's wrong with you?" Asked the blond Ninja " still mad about Kiba snuggling your precious Hina-Chan" Naruto looked behind Sasukes shoulder " where is she anyways?"

Sasuke sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. " just leave it" he said. Kiba and Naruto got curious.

" what did you do Sasuke?" Asked Kiba and glared at the Uchiha. Naruto glanced at Kiba and narrowed his eyes. He saw the look in Sasukes eyes... He did something. And he regretted it.

Sasuke closed his eyes " I told her I wanted a break"

**Dun Dunn Dunnnn**

**I know,you guys hate me for ending it there. Lol. Stupid Sasuke. She said she was sorry! Sheesh,talk about drama queen! Well,that's Sasuke for ya. I thought about this chapter for a while and also checked the other chapters and...something about Sasuke in my story,I didn't like. I thought;hey,Sasuke is a bit to...kind for my taste. sooo being the wierd author I am, I decided for Sasuke to have "anger issues" more into meaning JEALOUSY issues ;)**

**Anyhow,hope you like the chapter and don't forget to review ^.^**


	19. Chapter 19- Brotherly Advice

**Chibilover13:Hey guys, I'm back with the 19 chapter for a new life! Wow... 19th chapter... (tried to hold in tears,but fails to do so) IM IN THE 19TH CHAPTER! WHOO!yeah baby! (dances like crazy) **

**Sasuke&Hinata: (comes in the room) WTF?!**

**(Pauses and hides face because of the embarrassment)**

**Chibilover13: (blushes) Ohh hey g-guys (laughs nervously) what are you doing here? I thought you guys went on a date**

**Hinata: we were, but Duckass over here forgot to make reservations in one of my favourite restaurants! ( glares at Sasuke)**

**Sasuke: DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING?!**

**Chibilover13&Hinata: YES,ON A DATE YOU DO!**

**Sasuke: Whatever (rolls eyes) stupid woman-**

**( hits Sasuke with Baseball bat)**

**Chibilover13&Hinata: STUPID DUCKASS SASUKE!**

**Sasuke: C-Chibilover13 doesn't own N-Naruto or any of the characters except Isamu and the n-name Sayuri (faints with bloody head)**

* * *

Hinata ran threw the trees, ripping and pushing every object that covered her way. She had to get there. There. Her mothers gravestone. She needed advice,even if the response is silence,she needed a shoulder (or should she say,gravestone) to cry on. Running faster,she lost her balance and tripped over a large log. " Ouch!" Cried Hinata. She tried to get up,but failed as she realized that her ankle was broken. Hinata cursed under her breath. " Damn it" she whispered to herself. She dragged herself to the closest tree and lay her head against it. Closing her eyes,she listen to the nature around her.

" HINATA," said a voice "what are you doing here?"

Hinata shot her eyes open and was about to attack ( which was highly impossible with her sprained ankle) but stop when she realized that it was her cousin,Neji. She gave a weak smile to her beloved cousin " Neji,Ano,I'm just here to" Hinata bit her lip " I'm here to... RELAX! Yeah relax!" She laughed nervously. Neji lifted up his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

"Hm,sure you are" he said and took a seat next to Her. Hinata huffed and crossed her arms.

" and what are YOU doing here,hmm? " She asked.

Neji chuckled. She really had change,he thought. " I was actually training" said the genius Hyuga " and when I was,I heard a 'ouch' and a 'damn it' and me being a very curious man, i went to check it out" he said with a smirk. Hinata rolled her eyes. Neji nudged his cousin, making her look into his saw the lifht redness in her eyes that showed that she was crying. Neji furrowe his brows. "Now tell me the real reason why you're here"

Hinata sighed and nodded,clearly giving up. Her cousin was a stubborn one,that's for sure. She close her eyes and once again rested her head against the tree "Sasuke"

Neji lifted up an eyebrow " The Uchiha?" He saw Hinata nod. Neji narrowed his eyes. " what did he do?" He growled " did her hurt you?!" Hinata bit her lip harder and hesitantly nodded. Neji growled and quickly stood up " where's that Bastard!?How dare he?! Bakyugan!" Neji activated his bloodline to search for the Uchiha but was stopped when Hinata hugged him,surprising him " H-Hinata"

" please don't hurt him" Hinata said and tighten her embrace " I understand if he doesn't love me,b-but I love him .. And I know this is so cheesy and stuff bit PLEASE NEJI-NII SAN DONT HURT SASUKE!"

Neji froze in Hinatas out burst. Never before had he seen Hinata sob. Well, at least not since when they were younger. But that was years ago! Hinata managed to change her self and appear more stronger and,dare he say, sexier. Neji sighed and awkwardly tubbed Hinatas back. He SOO wasnt use to comforting situations, even though he is married! "what did he say"

" hesaidhewantedabreak" Hinata muffled against his shirt. Neji groaned. Women.

" a little louder please!" He demanded

Hinata leaned back and shut her eyes "HE SAID HE WANTED A FUCKING BREAK NEJI!" She said even louder,causing the birds to fly away from their nests. Neji whinced and lifted up a hand to rub his ear. The one thing he knew for sure,was that Hinata had terrible anger issues.

" a break,from what?" Neji asked,placing them both down so there backs were against the tree. " You?"

Hinata shrugged. She really did not know. She laid her head on Nejis shoulder and covered her face with her hands. Why was she all of a sudden so weak because of a boy?! " why am I acting like this?" She asked " why do I feel like my old self when I'm around Sasuke?!" She looked at Neji who was smirking. " WHY ARE YOU SMIRKING?!" She yelled and punched him in the shoulder. Neji laughed.

Hinata froze. She never heard Neji laugh... Well,okay, maybe this one time when Hinata was feeding their 4 month year old son and right after,he threw up his dinner. Landing all over Hinata. She shuddered as she remembered the memory. That Isamu was a disgusting one. " you're 21 and you still are clueless" muttured Neji.

Hinata frowned " what don't I get?!"

Neji shook his head. " when the time comes,you'll understand" He secretly grabbed snow from behind his back and threw it at Hinata face " but first I want a match" he said with a smirk. Hinata glared through the snow on her face,whipped it off of her and smirked back.

" BRING IT PUSSY!" She yelled and the two cousins started snow ball fighting to much of their content.

.

. ( meanwhile)

.

" YOU TOLD HER WHAT?!" Yelled Naruto and Kiba in usion.

Sasuke sighed and nodded.

" ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID?!" Yelled Kiba " your wedding is in two months and you decide to say ' I need a break'?!" Kiba was beyond pissed off. This Uchiha was too much. Couldn't he take a joke?! How could he not trust Hinata after all they've been through?! I mean sure he still had feelings for the raven haired girl,but he didnt have the Rights or guts to ruin the relationship between the two! Hinata love Sasuke and Sasuke loved Hinata. Period. No if's or but' or what's! Kiba had just to face the fact that Hinata will never love him... Sadly

Sasuke leaned against the pole and crossed his arms. " I know" said the Uchiha " I was just so pissed off about Hinata defending you instead of her husband,me" Sasuke looked at Naruto and Kiba with narrowed his pride he took a deep breath and said something he thought he'll never say in his life time...

" I... Need advice" Sasuke said slowly as if making sure he did sound TOO desperate.

Silence.

Crickets chirped.

" ..."

"..."

Sasuke stared at the two " well?"

" BSH- HAHAAHAHA" laughed the blond and brown haired Ninja. Sasuke's eyebrows twitch as he saw the two laugh their butts off...literally. They both calapsed in the floor from the burst of laughing and were currently trying to breath. Sasuke rubbed his temples and groaned. How humiliating. " W-Wow I never thought the man who killed many for fun would actually ask for ADVICE!?" Said Kiba and wiped a tear on his face. Naruto nodded and put his head against a the floor with his arms and legs spread out.

" Teme...you're a bastard" Naruto said. He got up and looked at Sasuke with serious eyes " saying things like ' I need a break' to the women you are marrying in two months is just fucking stupid" Naruto approached the Uchiha and put both of his hand on each of his shoulders " She doesn't show it but,Hinata is still that shy,Sensitive girl inside. Little things like what you said will definatly hurt her"

Sasuke nodded.

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair,looking at the blue sky " I'm not good at these things," Naruto paused " I'm not all that great. But all I'm telling you is... Is To forget what Hinata did (because it was a accident after all ) and make it up to her. Show her you love her,show her that she is the woman you want to spend the rest of your life with... Show everyone around her that she is YOURS"

Sasuke sighed and stared at the Hokage. This 21 year in front of him has changed ALOT these past few years." can't believe I'm saying this," Sasuke lifted up his hand " but thanks... Dobe"

Naruto smirked and shook Sasuke's hand "pleasures all mine, Teme" Sasuke broke the handshake and stared at the Inuzuka who was standing with one hand on his hip with a smile that showed his fangs. He went up to Kiba and also took out his hand. Kiba lifted up an eyebrow.

" you're really irritated aren't you" Kiba asked teasingly. He saw the Uchihas eyebrow twitch and smirked. He took the Uchihas hand and they both glared at each other " better not hurt her again" Kiba whispered " Or I swear i'll fight you"

Sasuke smirked " anytime,anywhere"

Kiba nodded and let go of Sasuke's hand. He turned in his heals and put his hands behind his head " well,see ya later " Kiba said with a slight wave,leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone. Sasuke turned around to see Naruto giving him a well-go-find-her look. The Uchiha sighed and dissapeard in an instant,

The Hokage shook his head and groaned. Being Hokage was too much work. " I need a drink" The blond Ninja whispered. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and headed toward the bar to get a nice,cold drink of Sake.

.

.

.

Two white eye ninjas calapsed in each side of the gravestone,panting. They've been throwing snowballs for the past half hour and where exhausted. Neji sighed and shut his eyes,enjoying the slight cold breeze that blew his hair. A lot has happened the past few months and he had to say he wasnt all that happy with the events that happened during that time. One of it was the fact of Hinata losing her first child. That bastard,thought Neji as he clenched his teeth. He swore to himself that the next time he came face to face with Kabuto or Orochimaru,he was going to kill them...painfully. When he got the news that Hinata had a miscarriage,it took all he had to not escape the village and find that dreadful snake himself for making his cousin go through all that pain. After all,if it was TenTen,he knew Hinata would do the same thing.

Neji took a reassuring breath and opened his eyes. He saw the clouds beggining to darken as small,white snowflakes fell on the tip of his nose. It was January. And thankfully the winter season was almost done. He hated snow. Neji turned his head to the right and saw Hinata with both of her hands on her stomach and her eyes closed. His cousin meaned so much to him. When he tried to kill her in the Chunin exams, he couldn't help but feel guilty at the fact that he was going to kill someone who hadn't done anything to him. What surprised him the most about her,was the fact that she actually FORGAVE him for his rudeness and actually asked if they could start over... She was a wierd one. It took a while to get the bond going,but with the help of TenTen and the birth of Isamu,Neji turned out to be the brother Hinata never had... And he was happy.

" don't worry about it" said Neji.

Hinata turned to her right and lifted up an eyebrow " Huh?"

Neji sighed and looked from Hinata to the now darken sky " Sasuke" he paused " he loves you,don't let something like that ruin your relationship" Hinata got up do that she was in a sitting position, and held out her hand. She saw how small snowflakes landed on it and melt away the second it arrived.

" what if he doesn't" Hinata asked,her voice filled with worry " then what?"

Neji shook his head and gave a slight smile " I can tell by the look in his eyes how much he loves you" Neji looked at Hinata and stood up so he too was sitting. He grabbed Hinatas hand and squeezed it,surprising Hinata " every time he's around you, I can tell that he happy with his life. That he feels that you are hi missing piece in his life. The one who can change him for who he was." Hinatas eyes shot wide open at the next thing Neji said "other than Naruto,you were the only one who trusted in him and actually didnt care who he was... A traitor. Instead you looked at him as your lover"

Hinata froze. What Neji said was true. Never once,since the first day she saw him the day he returned,She saw him as a regular guy. Someone who's been through a lot of pain. He reminded her of herself 's why she agreed to the mission. Believe it or not. That one time when she told the Hokage that she wanted to resign her mission,was just out of pure frustration. I mean, he did scared the hell out of her while she was cooking that soup. Hinata sighed an squeezed Nejis hand back " Thanks Nii-San" she said. Hinata stood on her feet and ran off,she had to apologize.

Neji chuckled. "Young love" he whispered.

His face got serious as he remembered that strange feeling in Hinata hen he activated his Bakgyugan not to long ago. Could it be that she was... Neji shook his head " impossible" Neji said. He looked at the grave stone next to him and place a hand on it

" right, Oba-San?"

* * *

**Chibilover13: Hmm wonder what the strange feeling is?! I had to say I like the cute brotherly/sisterly thing between Hinata and Neji. I had fun writing this chapter. Especially the Snowball fighting between Hinata an Neji... KAWAII! :)**

**Naruto: NANI?! WHY DID YOU END IT THERE! I WANT TO KNOW MORE :'(**

**Sasuke: You BAKA, she wanted the readers to suffer?! ( laughs evil)**

**Hinata: YOU DUCKASS THAT'S NOT THE REASON! She just wanted the readers to give their ideas (by reviewing) on what it could be! **

**Chibilover13: YEAH THAT'S IT ( laughs nervously)**

**Sasuke: (smirks) so you did want the readers to suffer.**

**Chibilover13: NO I JUST WANT THEM TO... BE MORE... ANO... UGH JUST FORGET IT! ( runs away)**

**Naruto&Hinata: (sigh) WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! An don't forget to favourite and review!**

**Sasuke: ( takes out baseball bat) OR DIE!**


	20. Chapter 20-forgiveness and remembrance

**HEYO I'm back with chapter 20 for ' A New Life'! Cant believe I'm already in chapter 20?! It's seems like only yesterday I was sitting in my room,just minding my own business,when this story popped out of my head... ( sighs happily) Well anyways I just wanted to give a quick review about the ages for the characters in my story...**

**Sasuke- 22. Hinata-21**

**Naruto-21. Sakura-21**

**Neji-23. TenTen-22**

**Shikamaru-21. Temari-21**

**Suigestu-22. Karin-22**

**Kiba-21. Jugo-23**

**Hinabi-17. Konohamaru-17**

**Hiashi-44. Sayuri( Hinata mom)- 39**

**Well that's all!(for now) hope you enjoy this chapter ^.^**

Somewhere at the near end of the village,was a clan who was currently preparing for a speacial celebration. A celebration for their current leader. Said leader, was Sitting on her cushion,closing her eyes and enjoying the fresh air. Her long dark brown hair flew whenever the wind would pick up. Today was the 4th anniversary she was Hieress of the Hyuuga clan. Who is this Hieress? The one and only, strong since birth,Hinabi Hyuuga. Hinabi was a strong child. Stronger than her sister. That's why,instead of her dear sister Hinata becoming Hieress, she, the younger of the two,was chosen to become Hieress. Hinabi hated to admit it but,she felt pity toward her sister. She hated how people from her clan treated Hinata like some kind of loser all because she wasnt strong enough to become Hieress. THEIR OWN FAMILY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

Hinabi furrowed her brows. She hated her father. Yes,she LOVED the attention she got from him... But she fucking HATED HIM. The way he always would compare Hinata and her. The way he would always pick on her to become stronger than Hinata... It was annoying. Even after every once and a while,Hinabi couldn't help but feel jealousy toward her sister. How Hinata had the courage to leave her clan. The pride she had when she stepped out of those clan doors... The way she changed dramatically so she would get notice. Hinabi felt RESPECT toward her sister. Which is surprising because Hinabi wasnt one to respect people. The Hyuuga Hieress opened her eyes and frowned as she saw who was standing in front of her. "Father,what is it that you want"

Hiashi sat next to his younger daughter and sighed " When are you planning to get married Hinabi? You've already met 20 royal men I've chosen and you still didn't chose the one!"

Hinabi scoffed " I'm only 17 father"

" I WAS 16 WHEN I HAD TO MARRY YOUR MOTHER!" He than coughed as he noticed the other hyuugas staring " I need to make sure that when I die I will have heirs for the future of the clan... youre our clans hieress. Its bad enough Hinata dishonored me"Hiashi closed his eyes and put his hands in his sleeves,only to take out a scroll " this is from your...sister" He continued and gritted his teeth as he read the cursive writing at the front of the scroll. Hinabi lifted up an eyebrow. She rarely got anything from her sister. In fact,she hadn't contact her sister in years! She took the scroll from Her fathers hand and began to read;

_You are humbly invited to celebrate the marriage of _

_Hinata Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha,_

_Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno_

_At: March 7th in Konohas hall 7-12 a.m _

_Also there will be a after party in the far side of the village ( more information will be told once wedding ceremony is finish)_

Hinabi looked at the wedding invitation with wide eyes. Her sister, was getting married... TO SASUKE UCHIHA. She looked at her father in disbelief " Is this some kind of prank!" She exclaimed. Hinabi threw the invitation on the pavement floor and stood " CAUSE IF IT IS,IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Hiashi furrowed his brows.

" calm down Hinabi" He stood up and picked up the scroll " this is no prank," Hiashi took his daughters hand and place the scroll on her palm " as much as I hate the idea of the two getting married...I can't do anything about it. Hinata was disowned from the clan ( which I regret painfully) so she has the right to make her own desicion... But I am still her father" He turned around and slowly walked to his room, he than paused and turned his head slightly " I want you to visit your sister and tell her that I am inviting her and her... Future husband, to dinner. I wish to speak to them"

Hinabi furrowed her brows. " BUT FATHER-"

" end of discussion" Hiashi said threateningly " . ... Now" and with that left, much to Hinabi's displeasure. Hinabi sighed and put one hand on her hip.

" well if I'm going to Hinata, might as well bring Konohamaru along so ineont get bored"she whispered. Hinabi looked at the scroll in her hand and smiled slightly " your finally getting your happiness,huh Hinata?"

.

.

.

" ACHOO!" Exclaimed Hinata and grabbed another tissue from her table. " ugh, someone must be talking about me" she said to herself. Hinata arrived at her apartment a few minutes ago after her little talk with Neji. As much as she hated to admit it, Neji was right. Why would she let a simple mood change ruin her relationship with Sasuke?! Unfortunately when she came home to apologize to Sasuke, her apartment was empty. "Wonder where that Duckass is anyways" she muttured to herself. Hinata sighed and stood up from her chair and went to her kitchen. She was cooking her famous,homemade soup!

She took a hold of her wooden spoon and dipped it in the pot,taking a spoon full. She blew it and tasted the soup.

PLOP

PLOP

Hinata sniffed,small tears escaping her eyes and falling on the backside of her left hand

PLOP

PLOP.

She placed the spoon down and put her hand over her face. " I'm so stupid" she whispered to herself. " why d-did I defend Kiba. It's all my fault... It's all my-" Hinata's eyes shot wide open through her hands as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

" Hinata" said the man huskily

Hinata started to tremble. That voice. The voice that feared many. The voice that was use to threaten... Was the voice she learned to love. The man turned the trembling Hyuuga around so that they were facing each other. He took her hands with his own and put them in each side of his cheek,revealing white eyes (with a hint of lavender) " Hinata" the man said again. He brought his forehead against her and inhaled her scent. Oh how he loved her scent. It smelled like honey... And lavender. Wierd. He once again put his arms around Hinatas waist an pushed her against his body. He brought his lips forward and connect it with hers. The kiss was a gentle one. Not like the other hungry ones. Just, slow and loving. The raven haired ninja licked the bottom lip of the woman he loved,making her gasp. taking that as an advantage,he entered his tounge into her hot mouth,exploring everything,not leaving anything untouched. Sasuke felt tears that were running down her cheek to the middle of her lips. He broke the kiss and wiped the tears HE created.

" Hinata" he said once again " I'm sorry"

Hinata shook her head and continued to sob. Sasuke frowned and pushed her head against his chest with his chin resting on the top of her felt his shirt get wet and tighten his hold around Hinata. Hinata... How did this one woman make him change so much this past year?When he first came to Konoha,the first thing on his mind was escaping the damn place. And when he found out that Hinata was going to guard him, it only increased his thoughts in escaping sooner. Who would've thought that his guard was the one he was going to spend the rest of his life with. Who knew he was going to start a new life with this woman?

Fate.

That's what it was. Fate brought them together. It's logical after all. He was a traitor who had a tough childhood and she was disowned from her clan and also had a rough childhood. These similarities, helped them come together. Speaking of help... He was gonna have to thank Naruto. 1. For giving him advice, 2. For always believing in him and 3. Bringing these two together. If it wasnt for Naruto's mission for Hinata, Sasuke would still be planning to leave. And probably would've been in jail by now. Sasuke smiled as he saw the pot filled with soup on the stove.

" Hey Hinata" said Sasuke " remember the day you came back from that mission and you were making that soup?" He felt a nod coming from Hinata. " and remember I sneaked up on you and scared the hell out of you" Hinata lifted up her head and frowned.

" I'm still *sniff* mad about that" she said.

Sasuke chuckled " that was the best soup I had in years!" He exclaimed. He saw Hinata roll her eyes and smirked "remember the time I was in your room after you found me and I went to open your night table... Only to find some Lacey thongs and that black,sexy bra of yours" Hinata hit him playfully.

" I can't believe you actually did that?!" Hinata yelled " and after all That worrying over you!"

Sasuke lifted up a eyebrow " you were worried about me?" Sasuke asked teasingly.

Hinata scoffed " N-No" she said,trying to contain her blush. Sasuke gave her a disbelieving look and took one step forward. Hinata took a step back. Sasuke took another step forward. Hinata also took another step back. After a few more steps,Hinata was about to take another step back,when her butt was touching the kitchen table. "Sasuke?" She saw the lust forming in Sasuke eyes and her eyes shot wide open " NO! I STILL DONT FORGIVE YOU" she exclaimed.

" let me help you then" he whispered in her ear that send Shivers down her spine. He put both of his hands on each side of the table and intangled his legs with hers. Trapping his prey from escaping. " now... I believe we got some unfinished business to complete.. Hi-na-ta" Sasuke grabbed her zipper and slowly pushed it down,revealing a net shirt. Sasuke licked his lips and secretly grabbed a Kunai from his pouch. " you should wear these net shirts more often" Sasuke said lustfully "easy to rip" and with that said, he put the Kunai at the top of her throat and ripped the shirt,making her breast bounce for oxygen.

Sasuke stared at the delicious harden pink nipple that was aching for attention "Tsk,Tsk. Hinata are you turned on?" Sasuke asked teasingly. He licked her left nipple and blew it,seeing her goose bumps form. He did the same to the other one as earned himself a moan. " I'll take that as a yes" he continued " you know, I haven't had a taste if you in a long time... Hime" Sasuke grabbed Hinatas waist and lifted her up so she was sitting in the table. He kneeled down on both knees and started to pull down her pants,revealing a lacy black thong " someone's wearing sexy things..." He said mockingly. He put the tip of the Kunai on her stomach and gentley slid it down so it was at the top of the Lacy thong.

" Sasuke" Hinata moaned.

Sasuke smirked and in a swift,ripped the thing also. Hinata gasped and hit him in the head " THAT WAS MY FAVOURITE THONG!" She yelled. Sasuke shrugged. Right now,he was focusing on the shaved beauty in front of him. The urge to lick and devour her was definatly arousing him. Sasuke grabbed Hinatas leg and both thin on each of his shoulders. He than leaned in so he was only an inch apart from Hinatas beauty. " NGH!" Hinata exclaimed as Sasukes tongue shoved inside of her. She took a hold of Sasukes hair and wrapped her legs around his neck "Sasuke!" Hinata tighten her legs around Sasukes neck,making his tounge go deeper inside her. She felt Sasuke smirk as she did so. After a few seconds of sucking,nipping,swirling and licking. Sasuke put his middle finger in her entrance and roughly shoved it cried in pain.

" Sasuke!" She cried out, tears falling down her eyes.

Sasuke lifted himself up so that he was laying on top of Hinata, and kissed those tears away. He kissed Hinata once more before he added two more fingers. He pumped his three fingers up and down,going deeper with every thrust. He looked at Hinata and smiled. She looke beautiful. Her hair was spread out on the table,her lips were slightly parted bruised from all the rough kisses. He put his left hand on her cheek and began to caress it. It was soft. With one finger,he trailed down to her cheek,her jawline,her throat,to the valley between her breast. He leaned his head down and put his ear against her chest, listening to her fast heart beat. After a few more thrusts, Hinata cummed all over Sasuke's fingers. Smirking,he put his head at the front of her womanhood ad licked her dry from all her cum. " delicious" Sasuke said while he licked his lips. He kissed Hinata one more time. " forgive me?" He asked.

Hinata blushed and nodded shyly.

Sasuke smirked and unzipped his pants "now,time for the real fun" he said lustfuly. Hinata bit her lip sexily as she saw his throbbing member. Finally they were going to have sex after a long waited time. Sasuke put a loose strand of hair behind her ear and gave hot,wet kisses all over Hinatas face " I love you" he muttured over her lips. He saw Hinata smile.

" I love you too,Duckass" she said breathlessly. Sasuke rolled his eyes and put the tip of his member at the front of her entrance. He gave her one last kiss and was about to enter her when..

KNOCK

KNOCK.

Sasukes head shot right to the door,glaring at it. He turned his head back to Hinata and saw her cheek bright red "Sasuke,I have to open-"

" FUCK NO!" He growled and crushed his lips against hers. He WAS going to finish this no matter WHAT!

"Mmm-Sas-mmm-uke" Hinata moaned between the kisses.

Sasuke gently pushed his member inside Hinata,making her wince in pain.

KNOCK

KNOCK

Hinata tried to push him away,but failed as his body crushed hers. " The-mmmm-door" Hinata tried to say. Sasuke growled and activated his blood line. He was going to kill the person who disturb his sex time. He got off Hinata and zipped up his pants. He looked at Hinata who was currently pulling up her pants after she finished zipping up her jacket... Her harden nipples were showing. Sasuke smirked as he saw Hinata blush a darker shade of red after his lustful looking. " Stop it!" She said angrily. Still blushing. Sasuke batted his eyes innocently and wrapped his arms around Hinata.

" I'm gonna fuck you today rather you like it or not" he growled sexily in her ear. Hinata blushed even darker ( if that was humanily possible) and they both went to the front. Opening the door,Hinatas eyes shot wide open as she saw the last person she expected,standing in front of her,with a boy with a long blue scarf next to her.

" Hello,Hinata" said the girl

Hinata narrowed her eyes " Hello...Hinabi"

**DUNNN DUNNN DUNNNNN**

**So what do you think? loved it? hated it? expect more of it?! What's going to happen next?! Stay tuned to find out between the sister rivalry of Hinata and her younger sister; HINABI!**

**Don't forget to favourite and review!**


	21. AUTHORS NOTE ! ( PLEASE READ)

**HEY GUYS! I hate to tell you this but... I can't update for one whole week! The reason why is because I'm going camping on Friday 19 - Friday 26! (bows head in shame) GOMEN! :'(**

**BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE! I promise you that during my vacation, I'll do my best to write chapters on my phone! I download this document app so I can write my chapters there! **

**My parents wouldn't let me bring my laptop so stuck with phone... IT OKAY THOUGH. Anyways wish me a great trip and I promise you I will make it up to you! Please review!**

**Hope you guys don't hate me :( **


	22. Chapter 21- Dinner with the Hyuugas

**Chibilover13:Hello my favourite FanFictioners! GUESS WHO'S BACK FROM VACATION?! ME!**

**Sasuke: (groan) and here I though we finally got rid of you**

**Chibilover13: STOP BEING SUCH A DUCKASS! ( turn to the readers) so did you guys miss me?! WELL I MISSED YOU GUYS! I have to say my vacation was the best vacation I ever had! Want to know why?! (Turns to an annoyed Sasuke) TELL THEM WHY SASUKE!**

**Sasuke: she met this guy; Brandon and has been hangin around with him ever since she drowned and he saved her (shudders) by giving mouth to mouth**

**Chibilover13: (Squeals) OMG it was so romantic! The way his blond hair stick to his face cause it was wet and his dark green eyes staring at me with relief and his tone abbs against my body and-**

**( Sasuke hits Chibs in the head with baseball bat,knockin her out)**

**Sasuke: fuck that rambling was annoying... ( rubs neck) I think I killed your author... EH WHO GIVES A SH-**

**( Hinata comes in and knocks Sasuke out too)**

**Hinata: YOU DUCKASSS! ( turns to readers and bows) Gomen-nasai (SMILES AND GIVES A THUMBS UP) HOPE YOU ENJOY THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER ^.^**

Two cold pale eyes were seen in front of the elder Hyuuga. The girl who was in front of Hinata was the last person she would ever expect. Narrowing her eyes she opened the door wide so the Hieress of the Hyuuga clan could enter. With a slight nod,Hinabi and her friend Konohamaru entered.

Sasuke kept his eyes on the teenaged girl who looked like his lover. Lifting up an eyebrow he remembered the picture that he seen when he was in Hinatas room not too long ago. " so you're the brat sister of Hinata " Said Sasuke, saying it as it was a fact than a question. He saw the Hyuuga smirk with a nod.

" and you're the Duckass who caused distruction in konoha " Hinabi statted.

Sasuke smirked back as he captured the nickname Duckass in her sentence. _Guess Hinata and her sister had something in common, other than their cold attidue_. He turned his attention to Hinata who's head was down with clapse hands. He frowned as he saw her trembling. _Was she crying?_

Full of happiness- PSH,as if

Sadness- probably

Hatred- no doubt in that

As the Uchiha was about to put a ressuring hand on her shoulder,the next the he knew, Hinata arms was around her sisters upper waist with her head nuzzling in her neck and the hieresses arms around her sisters neck with a smile on her Uchiha was confused? _Weren't they just glaring at each other not to long ago!? _He looked at the boy with the blue scarf that glanced at him who just shrugged and mouthed ' im just as confuse as you' to rubbed his neck. Did he miss something?

" HINABI IT'S BEEN AGES!" Shouted the older Hyuuga between sobs.

Hinabi awkwardly tighten her hold on her sister with one arm while she patted the top of her sisters head with the other.

_ Who was the older sister again? _

" no kidding" the Hieress replied. The two sisters broke the hug and gave each other warm smiles. Clearing her throat, Hinabi straighten her posture and turned her happy face into a serious one. " as much as I would like a happy long awaited reunion with my sister,I'm afraid that,thats not the reason for me and Konohamaru being here" she glanced at her sister who had a bit of shock in her eyes as she mentioned her friends name. Hinabi sighed,

3

2

1...

" LOOK HOW MUCH YOU'VE GROWN!" Hinata yelled.

"Knew it" mumbled Hinabi.

Konohamaru raised an eyebrow and before he could even ask what happen, a pair of hands pinched his cheeks " Ow! H-hey that hurts ya old hag!" Yelled Konohamaru. He looked at Sasuke who shrugged.

" mood swings... its from all the stress of the wedding plans" Sasuke sinply said.

Konohamaru nodded and turned his attention back to the crazy ex-hieress and almost jumped out of his skin as he saw With a deviolish smirked appearing on her lips.

" I see... So you're Hinabi's boyfriend?!"

Hinabi and Konohamaru blushed and quickly yelled a 'HELL NO' to Hinata. Hinata rolled her eyes and giggle inwardly at her sisters embaressment. Psh,they are totally in love. Hinata snapped her fingers as she remembered something important.

" the invitation," she said " did you get it?"

Hinabi stiffen and laughed nervously while rubbing her neck. "Well you see,thats why I'm here" she saw the curiosity in her sisters eyes and groaned. Wait till she hears what she says next. " father invited you to dinner to celebrate my 4th year as Hieress.." She saw the shock in Hinata and a interested look in the Uchihas eyes "he wishes to speak to you... You and the Uchiha"

Hinata swore she could almost feel her heart skip a beat as her sister finished her sentence. Her father wanted to see her? H_e wanted to... Talk?_ Hinata scoffed,surprising Hinabi. As if! I bet he just wanted to talk about her and her marriage with Sasuke! OR EVEN FORCE HER TO RECONSIDER. Hinatas hands clunched into fists. No. No more. This was the last time she would let her father take over her life. In fact,he had no rights since the day she left that stupid compound,

And she was gonna make sure he knew.

With her head held high,she gracefully nodded " what time should we be there?"

.

.

.

Neji,TenTen and Isamu sat crossed legged at the left side of the mahogany them were dozen of Hyuugas eyes who were constantly staring at the soon to be wedded couple beside them. Rubbing his forehead, the male Hyuuga groaned silently. _Why on earth did they have to come? _

Sasuke glared at the 44 year old man who was known to be Hinata's father. His wrinkly face was stoic as Ever,with his pale eyes glaring at the Uchiha._ What the fuck did he ever do to him_? His eyes slightly soften as he heard a voice he learned to love whisper.

" Sasuke, calm down"Hinata said " I can feel your chakra darken rapidly... Not to mention the dark aura surrounding you"

Sasuke smirked and nodded " good" he whispered back,ignoring the frown in Hinatas face.

Hinata sighed and played with her thumbs. Why did she agree on this?! Hinata almost rolled her eyes as she remembered the reason... She wanted to show her father he can't control her. As she was about to exploded with rage,HE spoke.

" I would like to thank everyone for joining us here today for this wonderful celebration" Said Hiashi,his gaze was focusing at the Uchiha couple " i would also like to thank the Uchiha and my daughter for joining us as well"

Hinata almost rolled her eyes as he mention the term Daughter to Hinata. Key word; ALMOST. She closed her eyes and took a shakey breath... She was feeling like hell. Her head was spinning, her head ached and her stomach felt like something was pinching from the inside. Not to mention she also feels like throwing up. Hiashi caught notice of his daughters pale face and raised both of his eyebrows questioningly.

" something bothers you, daughter?" Asked the 44 year old.

All eyes stared at the ex-Hieress who was currently clutching her stomach,trying to hold in her puke. With a gentle wave and slight smile, she quietly responded "everything's perfectly find," her eyes darken " father. Just... A little... Distracted" Hiashi nodded and picked up his chopstick.

Awkward silence was once again approach on the table... That is,till someone decided to tease.

" so have you made another baby?" Asked Hinabi

Hinata who was drinking a glass of sake, choked as she heard the questioned asked from her sister. Sasuke patted her back and inwardly smirked as he saw her cheeks blushed a bit...and the slight amusement in her father eyes. Interesting. Hinata rubbed her throat while she gave a death glare to her sister who was smiling innocently. The incolent brat! " Hinabi I d-don't think this is an appropriate time to-"

" NONSENSE" shouted one of the Hyuuga council. Hinata heard the others (except Neji,TenTen,Isamu and Sasuke) muttur in agreement. The women with hair as dark as Hinabi's leaned into Hinata ear and pervertudly asked loudly so everyone could hear...

" so,how is he in bed?"

Yep,that done it,thought Sasuke as he quickly took hold of his now fainted fiancé in his arms. She may be different,but she still has SOME of her old habits. He playfully glared at the woman and the rest of the others who started to laugh (which was hard because he too thought it was funny) and almost got shocked when he saw the tight smile on Hiashi's .

" still the old Hinata,huh Neji?" TenTen said between her giggles.

Neji nodded and glanced at his uncle... His eyes shot wide open. Two feet away from him,the cold hearted bastard of a uncle was actually smiling and having a good time with the dinner celebration. Neji smiled. This was a first. He brought his attention back to Sasuke and Hinata and saw that Sasuke had gotten up carrying Hinata bridal style. " well, we'll be leaving now" said Sasuke and was about to dissapear when a all to familiar voice spoke.

" she will stay here in the compound tonight" said Hiashi.

Sasuke stared at the man who was an arms length away from him. He narrowed his eyes. What was this mans intentions? Sasuke sighed and mumbled to himself about how Hyuugas were so possessive and stubborn and nodded. " where to?" Hiashi hnned and began walking away from the dinner table,leaving a shocked council and a smirking Neji.

" I wonder what he wants with them" asked Tenten worriedly as she got up with a sleeping Isamu in her arms. " anyways,I'll wait for you at our house"

Neji nodded and watched his wife leave with his kid. His attention than focused in the door that Sasuke,his uncle and a fainted Hinata walked out of. Neji smirked. " so the cold hearted bastard finally realized what he was missing?" Whispered Neji. Neji nodded once again.

Things were getting interesting.

**that's all for now ! Hope you loved the chapter !**

**Hmm I wonder what Hiashi wants?**

**Well you gonna find out next time! Once again I'm sorry for the long wait and hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Don't forget to favourite and review ! ^.^**


	23. Chapter 22- Mixed up feelings

**Hey guys! Here's the 22nd** **chapter for my story 'a new life' now I don't really have much to say but some thanx...**

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR BEING SO PATIENT WITH ME DURING MY VACAY AND IM SO GLAD YOU GUYS ARE GETTING MORE INTERESTED IN MY STORY! I have to say I'm still thinking about ways I should end this story soooooo**

**I WANT YOU GUYS TO PRIVATE MESSAGE ME OR REVIEW WHAT THE ENDING SHOULD BE! What do you think?! And If I like one of them I will use it and give credit to the author who created it... You can make a whole new chapter ! ^.^**

**Enough with my useless talking and on with the chapter!**

* * *

Awkward was the word between Hiashi and the Uchiha. Walking down the long hallway,Hiashi turned his head to the side and saw the Uchiha (or should he say son in law) carrying his daughter in his arms as they head to her old room. The 44 year old man narrowed his eyes. It's been a total of 5 whole years since Hinata had left the Hyuuga compound... And he hated to admit it but, the compound has been even more cold than it had been after she left. Sighing miserably, he frowned,making sure the Uchiha didn't notice.

Believe it or not, Hiashi regretted what he did to his daughter. Disowning her and treating her like a mere commoner,broke his heart into pieces. Every time he heard her sobbing in her room next door,he would always feel this guilt in his chest and would always feel this will to go up to her and comfort her like a real father should. But his stupid pride always got in the way,And when his daughter left the compound before the war begun,he was devastate...Knowing that it couldve been the last time he saw her after she left for the war,But of course he wouldn't show it. So secretly,he would keep an eye on her without her knowing his presense,just to make sure she was safe. Especially when he found out that she was guarding the Uchiha;a traitor, his guard was even more up. That's why he ordered and threaten Neji to stop from her and the Uchiha from becoming closer was because he cared for Hinata. He thought the Uchiha would just use her and when the time was right,escape this village.

But boy was he wrong.

When he saw his daughter and her fiancé enter the compound doors,he couldn't help but feel this sense of happiness and proudness toward his daughter. He saw how they both looked at each other so affectionately as they held hands,never letting go as if their world will fall apart if they ever do. Just like him and Sayuri.

_Sayuri..._

Oh how he missed his wife.

He would've done anything to bring back his lover,anything! He loved her so much. She changed him. So when he heard the news of his wife's rape and death from Hinata... He beat the hell out of her. Why? Well the fact that Hinata was the mere image of his wife and that she has pasted,it pained him to see Hinata. Kept giving him memories of all the good times he and his late wife once had. So to keep that from happening,he let out all of his anger toward his elder daughter, telling her that she was weak,telling her that she was a pathetic Hyuuga,telling her that he HATED her. When the truth was... He loved her like a father would. And it took him years to actually realize it.

" here we are" said Hiashi and placed a hand on the Handel of Hinatas old room.

Now when was the last time he's been here?

_Ah yes,the day of his daughters thirteenth birthday..._

**_Flashback _**

The thirdy one year old man wrapped an arm around his lovely wife as he put a hand on a door Handel. His lips were in a smile,preparing to give a morning surprise to his lovely daughter Hinata. " can't believe my princess is turning 13" said Hiashi sadly " I FEEL LIKE IM GETTING OLD!"

Sayuri playfully slapped him in the arm,warning him to be quiet. "shh,you'll wake her up!" His wife complained. Hiashi rolled his eyes and gave a small peck in her cheek. Sayuri giggle and looked at her other daughter, Hinabi, who was 9 years old. The girl was carrying a purple box with a white bow tie around it and a tag saying

_To:Hinata_

_From: daddy and Hinabi_

" let go wake up Hina-chan mom" Hinabi said excitedly.

The three Hyuugas opened the door,seeing a girl with short hair up to her neck and her wearing a small night robe,laying on her lavender bed. Hiashi took a look at her room and almost laughed as memories of him and Hinata arguing about what colour they should paint her room and complaining that it was too much lavender... Which only ended with a messed up wall and them having purple faces.

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Yelled the three,shocking Hinata and making her roll off the bed.

" M-Mom,H-Hinabi... D-DADDY?! What Is all t-this?" The shy Hinata asked.

Hiashi chuckle and nudged Hinabis hip,motioning her to give her the present. "Happy birthday Hina-chan!" Hinabi said proudly as she handed the lavender box to Hinata. Tears formed in Hinaas eyes as she opened the present. A gasping sound was heard across the room. Inside the box was a picture frame of Hinata,Hinabi and her parents.

" a p-picture frame?!" Hinata said weakily.

She looked at the smiling faces of her family and before they even knew it, the four of them were all embracing each other,never letting go. " THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Said Hinata. She looked at her father and sister and gave them both big hugs. " I love you g-guys so m-much" Hiashi smiled and patted Hinatas hair with affection. Oh how he loved his daughters.

Hinata felt her father wipe a tear from her cheek,making her stare at him. " don't shed tears my beautiful daughter" said Hiashi. Hinata nodded and hugged her free tightly.

" I love you daddy" said Hinata and nuzzled in his neck " so much"

Hiashi chuckled and returned the hug " as do I princess, as do I"

**_Flashback end_**

After that,Sayuri and Hinata went to their secret hiding place,where the death of his wife happened... That day was the last time he heard his daughter say I love you to him. How he missed those three words. From his wife and Hinata. The old Heir opened the door and bit back a sigh as he looked at the untouched room of Hinata's.

The room was dark,lavender curtains blocking the cold sunlight in. The bed was neatly done since 5 years ago,but dusty and the lavender walls were slowly falling apart.

Sasuke stared at Hinatas old room, his lips curling into a small smile. The room was all purple. " figured it will be purple" whispered the Uchiha. He looked at his...father in law and saw sadness in his eyes. _What the fuck?_

" was her favourite colour" said the Hyuuga

Sasuke lifted up an eyebrow, what was up with this man? First he was all 'I'm a cold hearted bastard who doesn't give a fuck about anybody ' and now he was some sober old dude? Hiashi saw the confused look at the young man and chuckled. His face than turned serious and turned his attention to his daughter. He felt her chakra slowing down and her breathing in difficulty. " she's sick" said the concerned elder. Sasuke looked at Hinata and saw her face turning pale. Panick aroused in him.

" she needs medical attention" Sasuke said.

He gently laid Hinata on her bed with her hands on her belly and leaned in,giving a small kiss on her forehead. Sasuke turned around and faces his father in law " I'm going to get Sakura. " he narrowed his gaze " if you do anything to Hinata,I swear I'll fucking kill you and-"

Hiashi lifted up a hand to silence him " I will not do anything to harm her" he said quietly. He looked past the Uchiha and to his daughter. Her breathing was slowing down and she was sweating. " hurry now" was all Hiashi said and than the next thing he knew,he was the only one in the room. Hiashi hesitantly took a step toward the bed,followed by another and another till he was directly beside her. He put a hand on her cheek and began to stroke it. A groan came from Hinata.

" she has a fever?" Questioned Hiashi.

He furrowed his eyes. " BAKYUGAN!" Hiashi activated his bloodline and began to search her chakra. He looked at her heart and sighed in relief as the muscle was normal " not the heart" he said, Hiashi descend his eyes down her body till he reached her stomach... That's when he felt something wierd. " strange, I feel like there are two chakras?" Said Hiashi. Looking closer,his eyes widen as realization hit him... And the fact that the cause to Hinata's Health was right in front of him... Or should he say INSIDE her.

" it can't be " Hiashi whispered and deactivated his bakyugan,he calapsed at one of the old stools " unless..." A smile formed on the 44 year old face. He looked at his unconscious daughter and his smile widen.

" looks like you never lost it, my beautiful daughter "

.

.

.

Sasuke leapt from house to house as he desperately went to look for his teammate. "Where the fuck is she?" The Uchiha growled and did a flip in mid hair,landing at the top of a pole. Putting a hand on his forehead he searched his surroundings for the medical nin.

I_f only I had that stupid bakyugan_, thought Sasuke. Minutes later and his patience was getting to him." I swear If I don't find that pink haired bitch I'm gonna strangle-"

As if right on cue, a giggle he knew too well was heard behind him. He quickly looked back and saw the most disturbing sight he's ever seen. "Naruto, w-what if we get caught- mmm" moaned Sakura as Naruto sucked her right nipple while banging her against the fence. Naruto smirked against her breast and rubbed his thighs against her womanhood.

" so what, it only tells the other men out there that you are MINE, and mine alone" Naruto said possessively. His eyes turned red as the Kyuubi inside him began to form. Sakura gasped as Naruto began lifting her shirt over her head,leaving her with only a pink bra.

" Naruto " Sakura groaned.

She lifted up his head and crashed her lips against hers, her tounge wrestling with his. The two lovers moaned as Naruto's manhood rubbed against Sakuras pussy and broke the kiss,both heavily panting. Sasuke made a face that looked like he just died and did a fake cough,followed by puking sounds,making sure the two lovers knew his presence. Naruto stop his actions and they both froze at who saw their... Love making. " huh,never knew you had a possessive side,dobe" said Sasuke and smirke as he saw Naruto drop Sakura on the ground,leaving her rubbing her ass.

" ow, Naru-kun?!" Sakura said and immediately blushed when Sasuke saw her in nothing but her bra and under wear "S-Sasuke... I-It's not what you thin-"

" stop trying to convince me ito something I just witness " the Uchiha said cooly. Naruto scoffed and rubbed the back of his neck.

" anyways... *cough* what do u want,teme"

Sasuke face turned instantly serious and turned his gaze to Sakura. "Hinata," Sasuke paused "something's wrong with her, I need Sakura to check her out" Naruto's eyes widen.

" where is she?!" The hokage yelled.

" the Hyuuga compound." Sasuke said and motioned the two to follow him.

" she's at the Hyuugas place?" Sakura questioned as she did a far jump on one of the houses. She ran in between her two teammates and stared at Sasuke. " why is she-"

" I'll explain things later " the Uchiha said coldly and ran ahead of them. Sakura and Naruto gave each other a glance and shrugged at his answer.

Sasuke shut his eyes.

_Hinata... What's wrong with you?_

**Dunn DUNNNN DUNNNNNN**

**Holy shit things has just gotten tense! What could be the reason for Hinatas sickness?! WHAT DID HIASHI SEE?!**

**WAIT TILL NEXT TIME AND DONT FORGET TO FAVOURITE AND REVIEW! ^.^**


	24. Chapter 23- SURPRISE!

**Heyo everyone! I'm back with chapter 23 of my story ' a new life' ... So... HOW IS IT SO FAR?! **

**I have to say, I'm extremely happy with the reviews I'm getting lately. It gives me so much joy knowing that the chapters I write are amusing you guys. It makes me cry with joy when I read a amazing review! If it wasnt for you're reviews I would've stop this story! **

**THANX YOU GUYS I LOVE YOU ALL! This chapter is for you guys! Hope You enjoy!**

**note: italics- Hinatas "dream"**

** Normal text- reality**

* * *

_Hinata fluttered her eyes open as her drowsiness was leaving her. As she was getting up, she noticed she was surrounded by white light. Only, in white light. Hinata started to panick. Where was she? Where was Sasuke? Wasnt she just at the Hyuuga compound eating dinner?!_

_" Am I dead?" She asked herself._

_" no, my pumpkin " said a faint voice._

_Hinata froze in her spot. The name she hadnt heard in 8 years,was echoing around the lightness around her. Pumpkin? Hinata started to shake in shock. The only person who ever called her that was her mom... But her mom was dead? She reached into her pocket and took out a Kunai,going into her battle form. " show yourself!" Hinata shouted._

_" That is no way to speak to you're mother, Hinata" said the faint voice again._

_Hinata was about to protest, when a shadowy figure appeared,walking toward her. Hinata gasp and a clanging sound was heard. Right in front of Hinata, was a woman who had hair similar to hers, a white kimono, and a smile that was on her red lips, currently stretching her arms out... As if welcoming Hinata with open arms. Asking her for a hug. " Hinata" she said._

_Hinata felt tears forming in her eyes, the woman in front of her, was her mom. Hinata ran as fast as she could and jumped for a hug for her mom. _

_Sayuri hugged her elder daughter while a tear fell from her face. It has been 8 years since she has seen her daughter. And oh how she missed her. Sayuri broke the hug and cupped Hinata's cheek " you've grown so beautifully, Hinata " said her mother. She wiped a tear of happiness with her thumb and smiled " you look just like me when I was young "_

_Hinata nodded dumbly. No matter how har she tried, words where hard to be spoken from her mouth. Seeing her mother in front of her was one of the most shocking moment ever. She swallowed a lump and did a small laugh. " e-everyone says that" Hinata choked out. More tears fell from her eyes " Mom I-I missed you s-so much!" _

_Sayuri kissed her daughter's forehead and leaned it against hers. " I missed you too,pumpkin. " _

_Hinata smiled warmly. But frowned as she realized about the situation she was in. "Mom,where am I?"_

_Sayuri chuckled and took a step back. She motioned her daughter to follow her with a wave from her hand. Hinata saw her mom leave and tilted her head. Her mom was always a mysterious one. Hinata jogged to catch up with her mom and gasped as she saw the sight before her. Around all this light, there sat a small wooden Hut with a garden that had jasmine flowers all around it. Her mothers favourite. " come on sweetie, I shall explain to you everything inside" Said Sayuri. Hinata nodded and entered the Hut, not knowing that what her mother was about to tell her, was news worth waiting for._

Hiashi saw his daughter smile in her sleep and lifted up an eyebrow. " what could she possibly be dreaming about?" He muttured to himself. Crossing his arms, he gazed at the open window and sighed happily. The discovery he just found was extremely shocking. Even after all those test the medical ninjas did on her, they never saw what she had inside. "idiots" He complimented.

A smile appeared on the old Hyuugas face as he gazed at one of the bright stars that was lighting up this room. It was an hour and a half and Sasuke was still not here. The sun has set and the stars has risen. "what is taking my son in law so long!" He said quiet rather loudly. He quickly shut his mouth and once again sighed. Looking back at his daughter, he saw her breathing turning back to normal and colour returning. The news he discovered brought his attention to his late wife, Sayuri. Oh how happy she would've been if she was here. Right by Hinata's side, with tears in her eyes, congratulating her. After a moment or so, a thump was heard. Hiashi quickly activated his bakyugan as the intruder was heard... That was when he heard a chuckle.

" startled you,old man " asked the Uchiha with a smirk on his face.

Hiashi scoffed and deactivated his bakyugan. " just hurry up and heal her " Hiashi said coldly. Sasuke nodded and smiled inwardly. He looked behind him and saw his teammates grinning. Why?

Well truth be told, they arrived five minutes ago, but stopped as they saw Hiashi smiling at his daughter, and constantly sighing happily. Why? They had no clue. But they were gonna find out. " Sakura " Sasuke demanded. The pink haired Ninja nodded and approached the smiling, still unconscious Hyuuga. A green glow formed in her hands. Sasuke and Naruto stood next to Hiashi, both on each side of him.

" I saw you smiling at her " Sasuke whispered and smirked as he saw his father in laws eyes widen " you actually care for her,don't you. "

It was hesitant, but Sasuke saw the nod Hiashi did. " more than I can ever express" the 44 year old Hyuuga muttured. Naruto smiled. He was glad to hear that.

He was glad that Hinata had a father who cared for her... Well, secretly anyway. A frown appeared on the Hokages face. "than why disown her? Why make her life a living hell, Sir ?" Naruto asked. He saw the frown formed on Hiashis face and sadness in his eyes.

" my anger..."

" anger?" Sasuke asked, still keeping an eye on his Fiancé. " what about it?"

Hiashi sighed and pointed at his heart. "when my wife died, every time I looked at Hinata... I saw a mere reflection of Sayuri and every time, memories of my wife and me were constantly runned through my mind " Hiashi paused and took a deep breath.

"than shouldnt you be protecting her and loving her EVEN MORE ? " asked Naruto.

Hiashi nodded. " i was foolish " he rubbed his forehead. " I was so angry at my wife's passing that I blamed Hinata foolishly and pretended to hate her... Pretended to say she was weak and ugly... When all this time I should've treasure her."

Sasuke nodded " you're a bastard you know that?" He said. The next thing Hiashi said shocked him.

" I know, and I hate myself for that " he whispered.

Hiashi looked at the Uchiha and placed a hand on his shoulder. His eyes full of love and happiness filled the old mans eyes "and that's why I want you to do all the things I didn't do to her. Protect her Sasuke. Love her. And NEVER let her go "

Sasuke stared at the man in front of him and smirked " I will "

Hiashi smirked back and looked back at his daughter. He crossed his arms, closed his eyes and smirked even wider at what he said next... and the face of the Uchiha at what he said " don't forget your child too"

" I will- WAIT WHAT?!"

_Sayuri giggled as she listened to Hinata's nagging about her opinions on her lover Sasuke. The boy she will soon be marrying._

_" -AND DONT GET ME STARTED ON HIS SEXUAL DISIRES! I SWEAR,THAT MAN IS AS HORNY AS A FREAKING DOG!" Hinata yelled and crossed her arms pouting. Hinata than smiled and closed her eyes. This is what she always dreamed of. As Hinata grew older, she always wished she would get a chance to speak to her mother about her boy trouble. And now that she was... She was letting it all out._

_" ah, I knew that boy would be trouble from the minute you two met " Sayuri said._

_Hinata shot her eyes open and tilted her head " what?!" She yelled._

_Sayuri shook her head and chuckled at her daughters confusion. " don't tell me you don't remember? " she said . Sayuri saw her daughter lift up an eyebrow and sighed. " you and Sasuke were friends long ago? Remember? He would always play ( or should i say tease you) when we invite his parents for dinner... You two were... Quiet the pair" she chuckled as the memory appeared in her mind._

_**Flashback**_

_" HEY THAT'S MY TOY! " yelled the 5 year old boy._

_The boy with raven haired crossed his arms and pouted as the girl in front of him with hair similar to his and wearing a white kimono was currently snuggling with his teddy bear. " MY MOMMY BOUGHT ME THAT FOR MY BIRTHDAY!" _

_The raven haired girl, got up from the grass, shook her head feriously and furrowed her brow " Nu-uh! This is mine! My daddy got for me for MY birthday! "_

_" SASUKE,HINATA NO FIGHTING!" Yelled Sayuri and Mikoto. They both giggled as their two kid glared at each other._

_" they always fight,don't they Hiashi" Sayuri said. _

_Hiashi chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist with his head resting at the crook of her neck. " ah, but I think they'll be quiet the couple as they get older."_

_" couple?"_

_" definatly " Fukaku said and also wrapped an arm around his wife. " I don't doubt one bit."_

_The two wife's gave confusing look at their husbands, who just smirked in return. _

_" DADDY ,DUCKY PUT MUD IN MY HAIR!" Yelled the 4 year old Hinata, who ran to her father, hugging his leg._

_" DUCKY?!" Questioned Sasuke. He crossed his arms and took out his tounge. " you stupid princess"_

_" AM NOT!_

_" Are too!"_

_"Am not."_

_" am not" said Sasuke and smirked._

_" Am too- wait you tricked me!" Whined the young Hyuuga. She stuck out her tounge also and huffed along with the Uchiha._

**_Flashback end _**

_Hinata shot her eye wide open as she remembered the time with the teddy beat problem. She chucked as the 'Am not and Am too 'conversation seemed so fimiliar to the arguing she and Sasuke did when he was in the hospital. " even back than we were constantly fighting " Hinata mumbled to herself. _

_Sayuri smile and nodded. Hiashi was right. They do make quiet a... Interesting couple. Sayuri frowned as the topic of her husband appeared in her mind. " how is he?" She asked._

_" Sasuke?" Hinata asked._

_" No," Sayuri paused " you're father"_

_Hinata froze. " W-well, Ano " she chuckled nervously. " actually, I haven't seen him for 5 Years.. Till now actually " Hinata said, trying her best to ignore her mothers horrifying glare._

_" WHAT DO YOU MEAN 5 YEARS!? " she scolded. Hitting Hinata behind the head, she narrowed her eyes " what happened between you two "_

_Hinata frowned " he disowned me..." She let out a breath. " he kept on calling me weak, saying I was the one caused for your death... So I left the clan and lived on my own, that bastard. I hate him-"_

_**Slaappppp**_

_Hinata gasp as pain formed on her cheek. Her mother slapped her. She loved her head back to her mother and frowned a tears were forming in her eyes " DONT you ever speak that way about your father !" She yelled. Sayuri cupped Hinatas face and grinned " you're father loves you, he cares about you"_

_" THAN WHY DOES HE TREAT ME LIKE SOME PIECE OF SHIT!?" hinata shouted. This time, tears was forming in her eyes" if he loved and cared for me, he would've not disowned me!"_

_Sayuri sighed and released the hold in Hinatas cheek and folded her hands on her lap. " you're father is a man who hide his emotions" she furrowed her brows " he loves you. He may have done those things but knowing him, he would've put his life on the line for you if you were ever in harms way. " she gave her daughter a warm smile as she saw the disbelief in her daughter " trust me Hinata"_

Hiashi smirked as he saw the scene in front of him, clearly he was enjoying what was happening. The leafs Hokage was on the floor. Unconscious by the news. The pink haired Ninja currently had her eyes wide open as she checked Hinatas stomach to see if he was right. And to much to her surprise, was... Than he looked at the Uchiha. His smirk turned into a smile as he saw the happiness in his son in laws eyes.

" she p-pregnant" he stuttered.

Hiashi nodded " as I was trying to look for a reason for my daughters health situation. I sensed this other chakra within her... And when I took a closer look, I saw the baby." Hiashi smiled " it's head, body and legs are formed... Possibly 2-3 months old now"

Sasuke froze with his eyes wide open "but,W-we hadn't had sex since the day we were sent to guard Gaara... How could?" Sasuke took a deep breath. Questions were forming in his mind. He felt faint. " that day we were attacked, Hinata lost her baby. I CHECKED WITH MY SHARIGAN!"

" maybe you didn't check well" Naruto said as he was getting up after he fainted

" are you saying my eyes were wrong?" Sasuke growled. Naruto put up his two hands. Telling him to calm down.

" that's exactly what he's saying " Hiashi responded. He looked at the Uchiha next to him and rolled his eyes as he saw the irritated look coming from Sasuke. " look, I'm just as confused as you are. Maybe he didnt take the baby and you were just confused-"

" twins" muttured Sakura. She looked up at the three boys in front of her and looked at Sasuke " Hinata had twins"

**And CLIFFY!**

**(collapsed on chair) damn I'm exhausted. I started writing this chapter at 11:30 pm and finished it at midnight. (Yawns) well that's all for now! Hope you loved the chapter and the intense in it! CAN'T BELIEVE HINATA IS SEEING HER MOTHER and that she is pregnant! **

**Stay tuned and don't forget to favourite and review!**


	25. Chapter 24- Hiashi and Hinata forgivenes

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I had this terrible writers block and had to redo this chapter 3 times already! To tell you the truth I actually was thinking to end the story with this chapter but decided that I don't want to be TOO cruel to you guys...**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter ^.^**

* * *

Sasuke sat on the lavender covered bed who was occupied by his still unconscious Fiancé. It has been a full day since Hinata has fainted, and there was still no sign of her awaking. Sighing deeply, he ran a hand through his raven hair and shut his eyes. A lot has happened since he came back to this village and now that he thought about it, his troubles all began with one woman who was suppose to be his personal guard (or how Naruto likes to call) "babysitter" but than turned out to be his future wife...

_Huh, never thought his life would turn out like this._

Thinking back, he remembered the plan he was suppose to be working on. If it wasnt for Hinata, he'd probably be in jail right now, possibly dead. A small smile appeared on the Uchihas face. He remembered the first day he saw her at the hospital when he got the news that she became his guard. At first, he thought she was a complete spoiled brat who got what she wanted, whenever she wanted. Who was a complete weakling who would always fail no matter how hard she trained...

Too bad he was totally wrong.

This woman, had changed since he last saw her when he was 13. The once shy Hyuuga who was constantly stalking his blond friend was now forming herself into a new life. A life where she was strong, passionate, and dare he say SEXY. A life where she was able to stand up for herself, a life where she was now marrying the ex-traitor of the fire country.

_Wow, what a life_, thought Sasuke.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked back at the beauty in front of him. He placed a hand on her cheek and began to caress it. The softness of her cold cheek sent shivers down his spine. Feeling bold, He began his ministrations lower and lower till he was at the middle of her stomach. Her growing stomach. Sasuke placed his hand flat on Hinatas stomach and began to rub it. Noticing the slight bump that has grown on her stomach, he placed his left ear and sighed deeply.

5 years ago, if you would ask Sasuke, when was he ever gonna have kids, he would laugh at you for your stupidness. He would glare at you and kill you the moment you finished that sentence. Why? Because being so obsess with his revenge, never had the Uchiha thought he would ever be in a situation where he was laying in bed, with his head on his fiancé's stomach, feeling an emotion he never knew he had...

Love.

Sasuke once again closed his eyes and began to caress Hinata's stomach. A feeling of happiness began to rise in his stomach. When Sakura told him that he had Twin and that one of them survived, he swear he almost felt like crying! He couldn't wait to tell Hinata the news.

A small painful moan was heard that startled the young Uchiha.

Sasuke darted his eyes open and quickly looked at Hinatas face. His dark onyx eyes meet with half-lidded white one."Sasuke?" Hinata said hoarsely.

Sauske nodded and put a hand on her cold cheek. " I'm here, Hinata"

Hinata smiled weakily and gave a deep sigh. She felt weak. Her eyes took a look around her surroundings and almost jumped as she realized she was in her old room "what am I doing here?" She asked. Sasuke bit his lip. Should he tell her? Hinata saw Sasuke's nervous gaze and glared at him " look, I don't have any energy to beat you up, forcing the answers out of you. So do yourself a favour and fucking tell me why am I in this room"

Sasuke smirked._ Mood swings_, he thought.

Hinata crossed her arms " well?"

Sasuke shook his head " I'll explain to you with you're father" he said and gently lifted up a unamused Hinata to a sitting position.

" my father?" Asked worriedly. After years of dealing with her fathers wrath, knowing him, he'll probably just want to hold the wedding and do everything in his power to stop them from being together. Hinata sighed. No use into arguing now, she'll deal with Sasuke later. Sasuke got up and took out his hand, guiding Hinata to stand. She reached out her hand and stood, taking one wobbly step. " you soo gonna owe me for this " she murmured, referring to her father.

Sasuke smirked " we'll see about that "

.

.

.

Hiashi, Sasuke and Hinata all sat across from each other in the table from yeasterdays night's dinner celebration. The 44 year old man narrowed his eyes and tapped his fingers on the mahogany wood. He was happy that his daughter awoke from her one day coma and was thrilled to tell her the news about her twins... Well, one of them, Of course, he wouldn't show it ,he thought it. " I see you've awaken, daughter" Hiashi said coldly.

He saw the glare coming from Hinata, Sadness formed all over his heart. Even though he excepted the fact that Hinata would always hate him, he would always feel the guit inside him. " just tell me why you wish to speak to me," Hinata said as coldly " I've had enough of being here"

Sasuke stared at the old man in disbelief. Was he actually gonna keep treating her like garbage?! After all he's said to him?! Sasuke squeezed Hinatas hand, mentally telling her to control her attitude. Hinata squeezed back and a scowl look appeared on her face. " I don't have all day " she spatted.

Hiashi closed his eyes " as your father , I expect you to treat me like one " he replied coldly. Hinata's fingers twitched. Oh how she hated that man! How could her mom actually tell her to forgive this, this, cold hearted bastard!? Sensing her anger, Hiashi sighed and crossed his arms " I'm aware that you're soon-to-be husband hasn't told you the news yet?" Hiashi opened an eye " right"

Hinata lifted up a eyebrow " told me what?"

Hiashi smirked " why don't you tell her,boy"

Sasuke glared at his father-in-law. The cocky old man, he thought and looked at Hinata. He could already see the threat in her eyes that if he doesn't " spill the beans" soon, he was practically gonna be walking to his grave. Sauske sighed. Well, this is it...

" Hinata, you're pregnant"

White pearl eyes with a hint of lavender, opened wide in shock as the news she heard from her mother ( but didnt believe) came out of her fiancés lips.

~**FLASHBACK of Hinata's dream~**

_Hinata rolled her eyes and huffed as her mother finished giving her a hour long speech about forgiving her bastard of a father. One thing Hinata knew for sure was that never, in a million years, would she ever forgive her father. After all he's done to her, how could she?! The man practically hated her! He disowned her and humiliated her in from of the entire Hyuuga clan ! Why would she forgive him!? Just because she looked like her mom, didnt mean he had to hate her?!_

_Hinata scoffed. As if._

_Sayuri's eyes sadden. Knowing that her hert was too full of hatred for her father, that it will be years before she forgives them. She pushed her bangs out of her face and folded her hands on her lap. "anyways, how is you're life so far?" She asked._

_Hinata smiled " Better than ever before" she said happily " being engaged to Sasuke is the most greatest thing that has ever happened to me" her smile faded "other than having a child"_

_Sayuri lifted up an eyebrow " what do you mean?"_

_Hinata stared at her mother, her eyes watering " you see, I was pregnant " Hinata stared off " that is, till I had a miscarriage"_

_Hinata heard her mother laugh " what do you mean?!" She shouted " you're still pregnant, I can sense it in you're chakra"_

_Hinata shook her head " I'm not, Sasuke checked" she mumbled_

_Sayuri put a hand in her daughters shoulder " tell him to check again! Cause you my pumpkin, are 100% pregnant! _

**~End of Flashback of Hinatas dream~**

Hinata stared at Sasuke with wide eyes. Her heart skipping a beat. Was she,dreaming again? D-Did she hear Sasuke right? Hinata grasped her left side of her breast as she felt pain in her heart. This was too much. First they tell her she's got a miscarriage, and now they're telling her that she's pregnant. Hinata froze._ Wait a minute_.

Hinata furrowed her brows in confusion. Truth be told, Sasuke and her hadnt had sex since the day they were sent to guard Gaara to Konoha. I mean, yeah sure they did some... Touching, during that mission but nothing as serious. The only way she could be pregnant was either she never lost the baby or the fact that she had...

" but Sasuke, " Hinata paused and felt her eyes start to water as she deepened her gaze at Sasuke " The only way I would still be pregnant was if I had twins"

Sasuke sighed and nodded " apparently, Kabuto didn't sense the other baby in your womb and assumed that you were only carrying one child" He faced Hiashi and back to Hinata "your father was the one who found out when you were still in your unconscious state."

Hinata froze in her spot._ H-Her father_ ? She hesitantly faced the man she 'hated' and bit her lip as she saw the concerned look in his of questions formed in her mind. Why did he care after all these years? Why now and not than? She thought about one of the things her mother said in her dream.

_"you're father loves you, he cares about you"_

What her mother said... Was it true? Hinata mentally shook her head. Hell will be frozen by the time the bastard actually cared! But that look in his eyes. She squinted her eyes, ignoring the akward aura coming from her father. Thats when she seen the first time, Hinata saw pain, sorrow and GUILT in those cold eyes that would glare at her. She took a shakey breath and shut her eyes, picturing her mother,Rewinding all the tips and advice the woman gave to the 21 year old.

" I shouldn't forgive you " she said rather coldly. Hiashi's eyes widen but returned to their cold gaze as soon as he saw Hinata re-open her eyes. " you've hurt me both physically and mentally, you are probably the worst father in history, a bastard at that."

Hiashi just nodded. Painfully taking in all his daughters words.

" but..." She gave a faint smile " even though you've been cold to me, I've always held great respect to you" Hinata smirked " no matter how much I wanted you dead"

Hiashi felt his lip twitch at his daughters remark. The daughter he knew back than was definatly different from the one now. " what are you implying?" He asked.

Hinata crossed her arms " ya see, I was visited by a speacial... Someone, in my dreams" she started off and scoffed as she continued "she told me that if I didn't do anything to sort this problem out, she was going to haunt me till the day I die!" Hinata smiled widely " I can see that me and mom are alike when it comes to threating,huh?"

Hiashi felt his throat get caught " y-you saw Sayuri?"

Hinata nodded and scratched the back of her head "mh-hm, she... Wanted me to forgive you, she said that the reason you were cold to me was because of the fact I look like her," Hinata put a hand on her stomach " told me that I was pregnant too"

What Hiashi did, startled both the Uchiha and ex-Hieress.

He smiled.

" that woman always was a smart one " he mumbled as memories flashes through his mind " she speaks the truth, I've done those thing to you because no matter how hard I tried forgetting Sayuri, every time I saw you it reminded me of her. So, as foolish as it sounds. I took out all of my hatred on losing your mom on you" Hiashi said sadly.

Hinata felt her tears running down her cheeks.

" and everyday I regretted the things I did to you" he continued.

Hinata smiled and reached out to place her hand on top of her fathers " I guess there's only one thing left to do... " she squeezed her fathers hand

"I forgive you, father "

* * *

**Well that's the end of the chapter. -.- I have to admit I dont really like this chapter ( shrugs) oh well, better than nothing right?! **

**This chapter was the most annoying one! Why?! BECAUSE I HAD NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE! ugh! Well anyways sorry for the horrible chapter.**

**I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE 1000% BETTER! **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**^.^ **


	26. Chapter 25-Gaara's sorrow

**Whats up fanfictioners!**

**i have an important announcement to make... IM BACK ON TRACK WITH THIS STORY AND WITH FULL OF IDEAS! ( throws papers in the air) im so happy! no more writers block for me now!**

**Anyways hoped you love the chapter ^.^**

* * *

A tall, red-headed man narrowed his eyes as he crumpled the letter, or should he say; invitation he just received and threw it across the room. He stood up and punched the apartment wall in front of him. He grit his teeth. Why? Why was this happening to him.

He shouldn't be jealous.

He gave her up.

He said he was going to forget her

He... He... He loved her.

Garra furrowed his brows and put his hands into fists. Just now, he got an invitation to Hinatas and Sasukes wedding. Did it bother him? Fuck yeah! The Kazekage ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. He had to relax. Grabbing a bottle of sake on top of his night stand, he popped the bottle open and gulped the whole bottle. He knew this wasnt healthy. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. Gaara wiped the dripping sake off his chin. He was the Kazekage, he could get any girl he wanted!

Glass shattering was heard in the room.

" Gaara!" Yelled Temari. She fixed her pink towel that was wrapped around her and ran up to her brother who was clutching his hair. " what's wrong?!" She shouted at him. Temari saw the glass of sake shattered across the room and widen her eyes. Her brother was drinking. Looking back at her brother, Temari sighed and began to rub his back gently. "what are you doing to yourself" she whispered to him.

Gaara shook his head violently. She knew why. She knew. " I don't understand" he said hoarsely " what does that fucking traitor have that I don't have!" The Kazekage looked up at his sister. He saw her wet face from her shower and saw how she was clutching her towel to keep it in place, he also saw the pity and concern in her eyes. He scoffed. " doesn't she know that he isn't mentally stable?"

Temari bit her lip, feeling Gaaras aura darken. " but Naruto said he's changed-"

" ONCE A KILLER, ALWAYS A KILLER!" Shouted Gaara. He stood up from his kneeled form and walked to the front door. Turning his head slightly to his sister, he growled " I have to stop him from taking her away" He opened the door " rather I win her heart or take her by force "

Temari saw her bother leave and began to tremble. Small tears began to fall. This, this wasnt what she wanted her brother to be. She felt a hand on top of her shoulder. Wiping her tears away, she looked up and saw Kankuro give a sad smile. " just give him time" he whispered. " just give him time"

" I wish there was time, Kankuro, " Temari inhaled a shakey breath " I wish there was"

.

.

.

Gaara lifted up his fist and banged on the table." Give me another one!" The Kazekage yelled at the waitress.A woman with light brown-hair and dark gray eyes grabbed a bottle full of wine and filled Gaaras cup. She eyed the man.

" aren't you the Kazekage?" The woman asked curiously.

Gaara glared at the waitress and scoffed " so?" He asked in his drunken state " what's your problem?"

Gray eyes narrowed in discust as she saw the Kazekage smirk and chug the wine down. _How could the leader of the village in the sand act like this?_ As she saw Gaara reach out for another glass, the waitress smacked his hand away, receiving a glare from the Kazekage. " look," Gaara looked at the womans name tag " Asami," Gaara hiccuped " one thing you should * hiccup* know about me is that I hate being told what to do"

Asami frowned and banged both of her hands on the table, receiving curious glances from the other customers. " YOU LOOK!" She yelled " you are the Kazekage! Do you know how embarrassing it is, letting other people see you drunk?! " Asami sat down on a stool and gripped her hands " it ruins your reputation as Kazekage!"

Gaara rolled his eyes and took another sip of his already half empty glass " I don't fucking care" he muttured " my life is as good as gone already"

Asami lifted up an eyebrow " don't mean to intrude but," she leaned in "what got you so up tight?"

Gaara sighed and slouched in his chair. Should he tell Her his problems? He scanned the waitress with an eye. He saw her dark grey eyes gleam in interest, her brown hair flowing over her shoulder and a small smile that seemed to send shivers down his spine. _She seemed trust worthy_. The Kazekage took a deep breath and gave a small shook to his empty glass "there is this girl..."

" a girl?" Asami smirked and nudged the man in the shoulder " she your gurl?" She asks teasingly.

Gaara sighed and shook his head I'm afraid not," He paused. " you see, I'm in love with her but she already loves another... A man who is dangerous for her" Gaara tighten his grip on his glass " I want her to realize that he's not mentally stable and that he could lose control and end up hurting her" He saw Asami rubbed her chin and nod. " I love her so much that I would wait a thousand lifetimes just to be with her.."

Asami grinned " that's cheesy man" she said and giggled as she saw Gaara glare at her. " Ano, sorry"

Gaara just nodded " so, what do you think I should do?"

Asami bit her lip and tapped her fingers on the wooden table. H_is situation was similar to hers that happened years ago_. She ran a hand through her shoulder length hair and shut her eyes " well I guess the only thing to do is give her up" she said as she shrugged. Asmai opened her eyes and saw the Kazekake beginning to sulk in dissapointment " O-Or you could try to win her heart?" She added quickly.

Gaara looked up and saw the nervousness in the girls eyes. Giving a slight smile, he leaned forward so that they were inches away from each other "and how am I suppose to do that," he lifted up her chin " beauty?" He asked. He saw the blush forming in her eyes as he mentioned the meaning of her name.

" I-I could help you" she gulped " if you want"

Gaara smirked " I would love that" he whispered seducively,knowing that he send shivers down the beauty in front of him. " I believe we haven't properly met?" He said. The man leaned back and took out his hand. " Gaara, The sand villages Kazekage"

Asami grinned and took her hands Out "Asami," she shook Gaaras hand "Asami Yamashita "

.

.

.

Hinata rolled her eyes as she sat at the compounds bench, watching the glaring contest between her father, Sasuke and Neji. She rubbed her temples and glared at the three when a Kunai was almost thrown at her. " how did it turn out like this?" She whispered to herself.

TenTen bit her lip and restrained herself from going up to her husband, punch him in the gutt and drag him back home. She looked at her two year old son whos eyes were glued to his fathers, amazingly impressed at his fathers abilities. TenTen groaned._ Great another power craving Hyuuga_, she thought.

" I should've never came " she muttured under breath. Looking at Hinata, TenTen saw her shook her head and put a hand on her belly. She smiled. "congrats on your news"

Hinata nodded and smiled widely " I cant believe I still had a second child inside me" She saw Sasuke activate his Sharigan and charge to her father and Neji " though I'm still mourning over my lose of the other twin" Hinata frowned " I feel like a failure"

TenTen grinned " Hey don't worry about it!" She said in a cheery voice. Hinata giggled as she saw Isamu nod and puff out his chest, acting all mighty.

" yeah, Aunty Hina!" He shouted out " You still got me too!"

Hinaa dramatically gasped and put a hand over her mouth " I shall never forget my handsome, brave, nephew now can I?!"

Isamu smirked and puffed out his chest even more with his hands on his hips. The two girls giggled. "you know, he's got Nejis look but your attitude" Hinata said.

TenTen shook her head " his attitude can be like his father also," she mumbled "Isamu's stubborn like his father-HEY WATCH IT YOU BAKA'S!" TenTen yelled as three Kunai's were accidentally thrown at them, cutting a small piece of Isamu's hair. Isamu screamed and covered his eyes.

Hinata cracked her knuckles. _That was the finally straw_. Going up to the widen eyes men, she brought her fist up and banged their heads,even her father. "YOU BAKA'S YOU COULD'VE HURT ISAMU!" She yelled and grabbed Sasuke and Neji by both of their left ears, bringing them to her lips " and if you two Hurt my nephew in anyway, I will make sure of it that the Kunai you just threw will be shoved down your throat" Hinata whispered deviously and pinched them, causing them to yelp.

" yes ma'am " the two said under their breaths.

Hinata huffed and crossed her arms " dumb asses" she muttured.

Hiashi saw his daughter huff and smiled at her. These past few years, his daughter change ALOT. Her attitude was tough when needed and her pride was always shown when she needed to tell people who was the boss. Just like her mother, the old Hyuuga thought. Hiashi put his arm around his daughter and brang her closer to him. " are you always this angry?" He asked. Hinata scoffed.

" only when I'm with idiots " she said and was about to punch Sauske when he almost knocked out Neji but was held back when she felt her fathers hand pull her collar. "NANI?! What was that for" Hinata asked,rubbing her throat. She saw her dads eyes widen.

" you're wearing it?" He asked.

Hinata lifted up an eyebrow and let out an 'oh' as she saw her father hold on to the side of her necklace."well duh? " she said " it was the last gift mom gave" she continued in a matter-in-fact tone. Hiashi shook his head.

" no, you don't understand" he looked into his daughters eyes " this necklace... I gave it to your mother the day I first went out with her"

Hinatas eyes widen " you mean, this was hers?"

Hiashi nodded slowly " yeah" he smiled sadly " it was"

* * *

**And that's it for now! ( leans back in chair and crosses arm) NOW THIS IS WHAT I CALL A NICE CHAPTER! **

**I totally hated the last one. **

**Soooo... Whatcha think?! **

**Great? Bad? Awesome? **

**Anyways, I was re-reading the other chapters in my story and thought "hey... WHAT ABOUT GAARA?!" **

**So me being an author with lots of twists, I've decided to add a bit of spice! Cool huh?!**

**Hope you loved it and don't forget to...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ^.^**


	27. Chapter 26- Perfect

**( Lays back on chair and cracks knuckles). Well, hows it going guys! So, you liked the chapter huh?**

**GREAT!**

**Anyways, im so glad i got these knew ideas for the future of this story and i have to say they aint that bad. DONT WORRY, I GOT THIS! **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter ^.^**

* * *

_Walking in between her two teammates, Sayuri sighed and put her hands behind her head. It's been two days since they've been traveling from Konoha and she was clearly getting impatient. "Ne, Hiashi-kun, when are we gonna get to the water country?" She complained._

_Hiashi stared at his new girlfriend and looked at her neck. the necklace he gave her was dangling with each step she took. Pride and happeniess filled his heart. After two years of stuggling to get the attention of the woman before him, he finally managed to get her wrapped around his finger... or the opposite. The 16 year old sighed. She was a pain. " we'll probably arrive in an hour or so" The man stated calmly. Sayuri groaned loudly. _

_" Ugh! This is too much!" She yelled out._

_Fugaku rolled his eyes and scoffed. He hated Sayuri. He hated the way she would always complain and always get in his way when battles begun. The seventeen year old Uchiha looked down at his feet and kicked a small pebble that was on the dirt "stop complaining, Sayuri" he said " It's annoying"_

_Sayuri gasped and glared at the Uchiha. Hiashi groaned. Here we go again, he thought. " I HAVE YOU KNOW IM NOT ANNOYING!" She yelled and pushed him, making him almost lose his balance. Key word; Almost. Fugaku smirked and activated his Sharigan._

_" wanna fight?" He asked deviously._

_Sayuri smirked back and activated her bloodline, the bakyugan " gladly "_

Hiashi gently traced his fingers over the engraved letters on the heart shaped locket and looked at Hinata. " You know," Hiashi paused and motioned his head to Sasuke " that boys father was constantly fighting with your mother"

Hinata smirked deviously as she remembered the times she constantly beat up Sasuke whenever he annoyed her. Guess she wasnt the only one who thought Uchihas where annoying. " really?" She asked, trying to contain that amusement in her voice.

Hiashi nodded and smirked back at his daughter. " in fact, I had to be the one to always break up the fights"

_Hiashi stood in between the two teen ninjas and glared at them with his bakyugan on. " what the fuck do you think you're doing?" He commanded "we are on an important mission and as captain I demand you to stop this foolishness" Hiashi growled._

_Sayuri bit her lip as she saw her boyfriends aura change into a demonic one. She put her Kunai back in her pouch and deactivated her bloodline_

_" gomen-nasai, Hiashi-kun" Sayuri muttured. The man simply nodded and turned around, walking ahead of them two. Sayuri whacked her head to the side and faced the Uchiha, glaring at him. " this is all your fault" she said murmurously and got irritated as his signature playful smirk was shown on his face._

_" aw, are you sad that your little Hiashi-Kun is mad at you?" Said the Uchiha as he batted his eyes 'innocently.' Sayuri inhaled a deep breath and huffed, leaving the smirking Uchiha to his glory._

_"that Baka"_

Hinata watched his eyes sadden as memories of him and his teammates flown through his mind. At first, it was shocking to Hinata that her father,mother and Fugaku-San were in the same team, but soon came to realize how close they were when she was little. _Explains the reason why mother was shock I didn't remember Sasuke as a kid,_ she thought. Her thoughts were disturbed as she felt her necklaced back on her neck.

Hiashi sighed and gave a sad smile " although those two always fought," Hiashi paused, as if remembering a painful time, but quickly dismissed it as he shook his head. "they always stood by each others side... All of us did, even Mikoto"

Hinata smiled but is soon dissapeard as a painful realization came to looked up at her father, but notice that he ( without her knowing) already began walking away. " you must have been so devastated when they died" she said in a whisper. Her pale eyes filled with sadness. " all the ones you've cared for, died. Leaving you alone.." Her hands turned into fists " and I, selfishly, gave you greater pain by hating you"

Tears began to form in her eyes, but as to hide her weakness, Hinata wiped them away. She stood up tall and held her chin up, an expression full of pride was displayed on her pale face. " I will make sure your suffering ends," she said with a smile in her face. Hinata turned around and walked away from the direction her father left and looked at the view in front of her. Her smile widen at what she saw.

Sasuke was playing with Isamu by dangling him in the air, just holding his two feet. While Neji was scolding him, telling him that if he hurt his son,that will be the end of his life. The Hyuuga than turned to TenTen, who was laughing and clutching the collar of her husbands, making sure he doesn't murder the young Uchiha. Hinata bit her lip.

This was perfect.

Her life, was perfect

Her friends, were perfect

Her father, was perfect

Everything was perfect.

.

.

.

The following two days were all too annoying and exhausting for the young Uchiha. Taking a huge sigh, the 22 year old collapse on the couch and shut his dark eyes. This was all too much for him. First he had to do some outfit fitting, than he had to taste different flavours of his wedding cake cause unfortanetly, his bridezilla decided the flavour strawberry was too intoxicating and made her want to vomit, THAN he had to meet up with his stupid blonde friend who wanted to have some retarded bachelor party saying that it was ' the last time we man have freedom before we are locked in forever with the so-called-demons; our wives.'

Sasuke rubbed his temples " I need a mission" he mumbled and got up once again, heading to the Hokage... Rather he liked it or not, this Uchiha needed to get out of Konoha for a while.

.

.

.

Gaara sat at the same spot at the bar when he met Asami a few days ago. For the past few days the girl and him began plotting for different ways for Gaara to win the Hyuugas heart. But only to fail in the end. Gaara took a sip of Sake from his glass as he saw his 'alliance' wiped another customers table. He had to admit, the 19 year old woman with the gray eyes was plenty fun to hang around with and his mood seemed to brighten up since he arrived here in Konoha. Gaara smirked while the glass cup touched his lip. He enjoyed the way he messed around with her mind, making her annoyed with him and constantly giving him a playful smack in the head... Not to mention the amount of blushing she did whenever he did something rather, what she calls, perverted.

A small groan was heard from said woman as she collapse at the seat in front of him with her face mushed against the table. " I think I'm gonna die from exhaustion" the woman murmered.

Gaara rolled his eyes. Did he forget to mention that she complains? ALOT! "than why don't you just quit?" He asked. He saw the glare the woman gave him and smirked as he saw her concentrate her every temptation to smack him in the head. Oh how she was fun to mess with.

" unlike you, Some people have to work to make sure They have food on their table and a roof over their heads "she said, clearly getting irritated. Gaara lifted up an eyebrow.

" didnt you tell me that you were a ninja once?" He asked her. Gaara saw Asami nod. "Then why don't you ask Naruto to give you missions, after all, I think you'll make a decent shinobi"

Asami sighed and shook her head. _If only he knew_,she thought Sadly. The girl chuckled nervously and began to play with a small piece of her hair " I'll just work here" she said, avoiding eye contact with the Kazekage. " and anyways, I don't feel like going on those-" she was interrupted when Gaara held her chin, making her look at him. Asami blushed. " W-What are you doing?!" She asked quite loudly.

Gaara just shook his head and began examining her through her eyes. Something about her, intrigued him. Gaara smirked and leaned in closer, seeing the uncomfortable look in her dark grey eyes. " Is there something wrong?" He ask playfully. Since when did he ever act like some kind of bad boy? A small twitch was seen in the corner if Asami's eyes.

" Gaara, I'm warning you, if you don't unhand me," she clutched her fingers. " I'm gonna have to hurt you, Kazekage or not"

Gaara smirked even wider " all I hear is some empty threats- Ouch!"

With fists in the air and a towel over her shoulder, Asmai punched Gaara in the head, making him yelp in pain. "Baka" she muttured under her breath. Asami cleared her throat and stood up. Fixing her waitress uniform. " well, I'll be going now" she said angrily and began walking away, until a hand grabbed her wrist.

" wait" Gaara said weakily, he pushed Asami down so that she was facing him. At first she thought he was gonna apologize. But than her kissed her in her earlobe " meet me here at 8:00 tonight, we'll start our plan there" he whispered in her ear seducivly. The girl blushed madly and furrowed her brows.

" IS THAT ALL YOU THINK ABOUT?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs and punched the poor Kazekage in the face.

* * *

**Now I know this chapter might be a filler chapter, but don't worry cause this chapter is the chapter that will begin the spices. As you can see that Gaara is already planning to take action! So what do you think about Asami?!**

**When I created her, I wanted her to be a few years younger than Gaara. So I put her at 19 since Gaara is 22. I imagine Asami short ( about Hinatas hight) with light brown wavy hair (lighters than TenTen) that reached just an inch below her shoulder, Eyes that are dark grey but sparkle when the moon/ sun hits making her have a devious look... What else? OH YEAH! I wanted her personality to be kinda cheerful but serious when needed.**

**If you have anymore questions about Asami I will gladly answer them in the reviews. **

**For Asami's past... GONNA HAVE TO WAIT!**

**Oh, almost forgot**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 27- trouble!

**Im back! SUP guys! Sorry for the long wait. I was busy preparing for school that's coming next week and I was panicking with the money I had I buy school supplies ( shrugs) ANYHOW, sorry for the long wait,**

**Hope you enjoy ^.^**

* * *

_" You want to do what?!" Hinata scolded at the man in front of her. She ran a hand through her long raven hair and put a hand on her hip."no,No, and no. You are staying here like the Duckass you are and help me finish the rest of the wedding plans!" Sitting on the couch with his arms crossed and eyes closed, Sasuke frowned. That was almost the exact same answer the Dobe gave him when he asked for a mission. He was gonna let it slide and not tell Hinata but NOOO, the retarted dumb Hokage HAD to tell Hinata about his plan to ditch- I mean, leave on a very important mission. The Bored Uchiha opened his dark orbs and gazed at the fuming Hyuuga,scanning her body. Sasuke had to admit, though her stomach was getting bigger, she still had those sexy curves he admired. A small smirk appeared on his face. Playtime. The now Horny Uchiha stood up from his seat and put his arms around his love's waist. "What are you doing?" Hinata asked angrily._

_Sasuke grunted and nuzzled his face at the crook of her neck,Inhaling her lavender scent. He trailed his forefinger along Hinata's clothed spine,feeling the slight shudder he gave her. He smirked wider. "Are you enjoying this, Hime?" Sasuke teasingly asked. He stook his tounge out and began to lick her earlobe. " Hm?" Hinata put her hands on his chest to push him away, but failed miserably as he crushed his body even closer to her. _

_" Sasuke stop- mmmm" Hinata moaned as she felt Sasuke move his hip towards her so she can feel his now harden member against her wet core. Sasuke shook his head. _

_" ah, but I don't think I want to" with that said, the next thing Hinata knew, was that her back was now backed up against her bedroom door and her jacket was currently off. leaving her with nothing but a bra and her baggy pants. How she got there and how her jacket was removed? She'll never know. Strong arms once again wrapped around her waist and hot lips crashed on to hers. Sasuke clutched his eyes and pushed his body against her even harder as he began to ravish Hinata's mouth completely. Her small, delicate hands began to remove his black shirt,revealing his lean but muscular figure. Hinata bit her lip in admiration._

_" see something you like?"_

_Hinata nodded and put both palms in Sasuke' chest, loving the feeling of his abs ripple under her nails. Feeling bold, the Hyuuga leaned forward toward Sasukes neck and began to suck for all he's worth. Her tounge licking at the pinkish-purple hickey, she gave hot-wet kisses down his neck to his collar bone, to the middle of his belly button. Sasuke held back a moan as he felt her teeth nibble on the flesh while licking at the same time. Oh how she aroused him so. At this point Sasuke felt his dick harden even more. If she didnt stop soon,He was gonna cum all over. Swooping her up in his arms, he carried her bridal style to her bed and roughly dropping her there. Leaving no time to waste, Sasuke got a hold of Hinatas pants and ripped it off in one motion, making her Squeal. " Sasuke!" She yelled. He silenced her with a passionate kiss. Sasuke licked the bottom of her lip, asking of entrance. In less than a moment, Hinata opened her mouth and the two began to wrestle with their tounges. _

_" Sasuke... Please" Hinata begged when Sasuke teasingly rubbed his hand in her inner thigh. Smirking widely, he gave a quick peck on her lips than descended lower so that he was faced with her dripping pussy. Sasuke chuckled darkly as he saw her panties wet. "You're wet, Hime" he said and nuzzled his nose gently against her panties. Hinata groaned and put both hands in Sasukes hair. _

_" Stop teasing me, Uchiha" Hinata growled._

_Sasuke grunted " your wish is my command" _

_Ripping off her panties while pulling off his pants, Sasuke positioned his hard member over her entrance and in a swift movement, thrusted into her. " Ah!" Cried Hinata, her nails digged into the back of Sasuke till it got to the point it was bleeding. Sasuke winced a bit at the pain but quickly disregard it as he rammed into her tight pussy, going deeper than ever._

_" Fuck!" Cursed Sasuke " so... Fucking... Tight" Crying in pleasure, Hinatas head flew back while her eyes did the same. The way the pain and pleasure mixed together within her body sent her way over the edge. She never felt this good. She looked at Sasuke and saw his face beginning to sweat... It just made him more fucking hot._

_" Harder!" She yelled and grabbed the back of Sasukes head and pushed it forwards so that he was facing her D sized breasts. " Yes!" Hinata mumbled while Sasuke began to suck her harden pink nibble. " More, I-I want more" _

_" I know just what you need" he whispered deviously. Pushing himself off of her, he grabbed her small hips and flipped her over so that her back was facing him. Sasuke licked his lips. Seeing Hinata's perfect ass drip with her wetness sent him drooling and straight to cloud nine!. This was definalty a turn on. He leaned forward and nibbled on Hinatas earlobe "we never finished our little make out scene in the kitchen, did we?" He asked. Hinata shivered as she felt his hot breath reach her ear. Seeing her nod, Sasuke groaned " I'm gonna fuck you so hard, that tomorrow you wont be able to stand" he smirked "more sex for us"_

_Before Hinata could respond, Sasuke roughly thrusted his dick in her butthole " Sasuke!_

" Sasuke!"

Snapping his head back to reality, the young Uchiha blinked rapidly. " Huh?" Naruto groaned loudly and banged his head against his desk. Knowing Teme, the man was probably having another wet fantasy. The Hokage rubbed his left temple and faced the confuse Uchiha. What an ass. " what were you saying." Rolling his eyes Naruto grinned and handed him a doucument. Sasuke lifted up an eyebrow. " what's this-"

" a mission " Naruto cut in." As much as I hate the thought of you leaving, this is really important" Sasuke simply nodded and grabbed the doucument while taking a sip of Sake. His eyes scanning over the mission. " well?" Sasuke sighed and threw the mission back on the desk. His arms were crossed and eyes clearly irritated.

" you want me to fucking babysit some spoiled rich kid?" He annoyingly asked. Sasuke saw the smirk form in the Dobes lips and resisted the urge to strangle him." Your joking right?"

Naruto tried to contain his laugh " I wish I was... Actually let me rephrase that " he paused when he felt the aura around Sasuke darken. " I'm teasing!" He yelled defensibly, another doucument was hidden in his drawer. " this is your mission" Sasuke grunted in approval and snatched the mission off his hands and roughly opened the document. Interest was shown in the Uchihas eyes.

" An assassination, Huh?" Sasuke muttured. A smirk that send chills down Naruto's spine appeared on Sasukes face " I'm in " Naruto chuckled nervously and handed him another scroll

" this contains valuable information about the man you're about to assassinate" Naruto pulled out a bag from under his desk " inside here is your new ANBU uniform ..." The blond Holage frowned "Are you sure not telling Hinata is a good idea?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. " she'll be fine " he muttured under his breath. Naruto sighed in defeat. " all right, it's your funeral" said the Hokage and chugged down a bottle of Sake.

A few moments passed.

" so... How was that sex day dream of yours? must have been fucking hot if you got a boner that hard" Asked Naruto while pointing at Sasukes pants that made a rather LARGE tent. He saw a faint yet noticeable blush on Sasukes cheeks. Naruto eyes shoot wide open "Teme are you actually blushing?!" but before he could get an answer, a fist was contacted against his face. "Baka" muttured Sasuke, leaving quickly so no one in public saw his faint blush. At least... That's what he thought.

Sitting on the far side of the bench, a woman and a man sat crossed legged with newspapers covering their faces. A smirk appeared on them. "Bingo" whispered the man. He turned to his right and saw the woman roll her eyes. "ready to take action?" The woman crumpled up her newspaper and threw it in the can. With a deep sigh Asami gave a thumbs up.

" ready as I'll ever be"

.

.

.

Walking slowly down the crowded path of Konoha, a woman with long raven hair clutched her fists that were on each of her sides and brought her head down. Rage and dissapointment filled this womans strong heart. The 21 year old pulled a curtain over her head and sat on one of the stools in the restaurant named; Rāmen Ichiraku. In front of her stood Techui and his daughter Ayame who owned the old ramen booth. With a pleasant smile, Ayame walked up to the woman.

" Ohayo, Hinata-San!" She said simply nodded.

" Just give me the usual" the Hyuuga muttured under her breath.

The two owners gave each other a confused look and frowned. One thing they knew about Hinata was that she was always happy when eating Ramen. Ayame bit her lip and rolled up her sleeve. " tell me what's going on?" She asked demandly. Hinata sighed and faced the blacked eyed woman.

Black eyes...

The Hyuugas eyebrows . That man was the reason why she was at this state. " it's nothing" she mumbled. Hinata grabbed a pair of chopsticks that were neatly stacked in a holder and broke it apart, now eating the freshly made ramen. A few moments past and Hinata began to rub her full belly. Nothing can cheer her up than a nice bowl of ramen. She mentally glared. Great, she was acting like Naruto. A familiar sense of chakra headed her way and her eyes lit up as she saw Gaara with an unknown woman walking in the shop. " Gaara, long time no see!" She yelled. The man stare at her and immediately smiled.

" what a coincident meeting you here" he said softy and sat next to the Hyuuga. Hinata smiled back and raised an eyebrow as she saw the woman with light brown hair and dark grey eyes shift nervously.

" and who's your friend here?" She asked. Gaara smirked. His plan was going good so far. Clearing his throat, the Kazekage motioned a hand to Asami.

" this is an old friend of mine, Asami Yamashita," Gaara said, he gave a knowing look to the girl in front of him. " Asami, this is my... Friend" he clenched his teeth at the word " Hinata Hyuuga " The Hyuuga nodded and scanned the young woman. She had to admit she was pretty, and her dark grey eyes had so much mysteriousness that it made Hinata stare in awe.

" it a pleasure to meet you, Hyuuga-San" The girl named Asami said and stook out her hand for a handshake. Hinata grinned and shook hands. A sudden shock from the contact between the two girls sent a shiver down Hinatas spine. _Strange_, Hinata thought. _How could a normal villager feel so, powerful? _

" well than, shall we eat?" Gaara asked. Hinata stared at the woman dumbfounded. Though she seemed pretty normal, something about this girl... Her aura... Her eyes that not only held mischievous, but also pain and coldness;Something that was in her fiancés eyes long ago. She was off. This girl was not normal. Hinata shook her head and mentally laughed. She was overreacting.

_That Duckass, he's driving me crazy_, The Hyuuga thought. Hinata pulled her legs around so her body was facing the table and clapsed her hands " only if you pay" she said teasingly. Gaara laughed.

" now why wouldn't I?" He joked. Asami giggled and the three sat across from each other. Taking a bite of ramen, Gaara placed a hand on Hinatas shoulder, his expression nothing but serious. He inhaled. " there's something you should know," he paused

" know what?" Gaara frowned and leaned closer to Hinatas ear, telling her false information. At that moment, tears filled with anger began rolling down from Hinata's eyes as she quickly dashed out the ramen shop and ran to the one place she felt comfort; her mothers grave.

_Sasuke_, she thought, _you fucking bastard_

.

.

A tall man with extremely pale skin and waist-length black hair rested his chin on his clutched hands. His amber eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes — a reference to his snake-like nature ,stared at the small globe — that sat on a red cushion — watching the movements of his second most trusted pupil. A smirked appeared on his face. This was all too simple. Who could've known that with a little persuading and a small kidnaping could bring so much power to a person. If he'd known sooner, he would've done this age ago! Putting a blanket over the globe, he rested his long pale hands behind his head. With Sasuke out on a mission and Hinata all alone, his plan will not only be easy but fun too. Why? Well,lets just say a certain red head trusts others too easily. A frightening squeal was heard from across his room,disturbing the man."how many timessss mussst I tell you to ssstop sssquirming" his slithering-cold voice said. " girl"

A small girl, the age 6,with light brown hair and light green eyes that resembled the grass on a spring day, cried helplessly as she was pulled roughly by the hair. " p-please, I beg you, leave my onee-chan alone!" She yelled. " I'll to anything!" The man chuckled and licked his snake-like tounge across the petite girls cheek, burning it. " Ah!" he licked his lips and pulled the girl closer to him and nibbled in her earlobe.

" how I adore hearing your cute screams" he said while chuckling, his hot breath sent a frighten shiver down the 6 year olds spine " now about your sister, you should be thankful she's willingly to do such a evil thing just to keep you safe" he smirked at the girls whimper " so do her a favour and be a good little brat you are and stay quiet, am I clear?"

The girl whimpered again.

" AM I CLEAR!?" He yelled louder.

The girl screamed and nodded rapidly, trying to control her tears. " yes,"

The man smirked even wider and pulled the girls hair even rougher. " yes what?" He demanded. The girl gulped and closed her eyes.

" yes, L-Lord Orochimaru "

* * *

**Naruto: HOLY FUCK! Did that really just happen?!**

**Chibilover13: yes,it did ( turns to readers) HA! Told you it there was gonna be twists and... TOLD YOU THAT I GOT THIS! Hmm I wonder what Gaara told Hinata?**

**Naruto: Shit just got real**

**Chibilover13: got that right. I'm so excited to write the next chapter! Soo, didn't expect that huh? Well, in one of the chapters in my story (chapter 16 ) Orochimaru said that it was just the beginning when he stole Hinatas child so therefore, Hinata losing her child was just a part of his plan! ( squeals excitingly) **

**Sasuke: damn,that was a hot start for a chapter.**

**( chibilover13 rolls eyes)**

**Chibilover13: Pervert ( mumbles) ANYWAYS HOPE YOU LOVED THE CHAPTER AND PLZ DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND FAVOURITE ! **

**^.^**


	29. Chapter 28- what's mine

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! Anyways, this will probably be the last update in a while because school is starting tomorrow and you know how tough school can be... Sorry for that -.- **

**I hope you try and bare with me from here on forward. I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter though ^.^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was strange how Hinata, a Hyuuga, who changed at the age of 16, could be tricked at such a foolish thing. How? was her question. After many years of training to become a strong ninja and keep her heart distant away from others, the only thing she did in the end was fall for a trap. Yes, a trap she calls it. And this "trap" was the most easiest thing a human could possible fall for. And that my friends, is love. Hinata Hyuuga has fallen for that trap. She fell in love with the most distant, coldest, human being on the planet. Who? believe it or not...Sasuke Uchiha. And Not only did she love him. No, there was was loyal to him. She should've known This whole "love senerio" shit would only gotten her a heart break and a small little voice in the head saying;I told you so. Yep, you know that small little voice in your head that fucking haunts you when you do something bad? Well that little voice was bugging Hinata.

Pulling her knees up to her chest, Hinata layed back at the side of her mothers gravestone. Her breath showing from the cold, breezing night." I should've keep my heart distant like I was suppose too" mumbled Hinata. But how could she? Being with Sasuke sent her a feeling she never felt before. Even when she was foolishly crushing on Naruto the feeling didnt spark!

Naruto...

Why couldn't she just kept on crushing on him. Life would've been much easier,Hinata furrowed her brows in anger. If she was still in love with Naruto than she would've not been in this , She would have a few months/week heartbreak at the fact that he got married to the woman of his dreams... But than she would've quickly gotten over it. She would've gone on with her life! Maybe travel around different countries Or maybe she would've left the village for a 2-3 year mission! Anything! But nooo,She HAD to fall in love! She HAD to have sex with the guy and she HAD to be pregnant with his child. Did Kami hate her that much?!

_Yes, Yes he did._

Hinata put a hand on her growing stomach. The only problem was...she didnt regret anything. Hinata didn't regret having his child,She didnt regret falling in love with Sasuke. Small tears began to fall down Hinata cheeks. SHE DIDNT REGRET ANYTHING!

She loved the feeling Sasuke gave her! The attention, the love, the way he made her feel sexy when she wasnt, Hinata loved it all. Rubbing her stomach slowly, a faint yet show able smile appeared on the Hyuuga's frozen purple lips. The mental image of her and Sasuke being able to see her son/daughter grow into a strong ninja and seeing him or her give them good night kisses sent a warm feeling in her heart.

"What is your stupid daddy thinking" Hinata whispered. Though she got no response back, she could feel the presence of her child. " I hope you don't act like him " she said with a chuckled and layed her head against her mothers gravestone. " Cuz' if you do..." Hinata narrowed her eyes. A dark, irritating aura surrounding her. "I'm gonna have one hell of a life"

.

.

.

Far away in the deep ends of a forest grounds, stood thousands of gravestones, under them, coverd woth dirt, are hundreds of bodies. All of them were either burned, heads chopped off, or raped to the point till death approached them. Everywhere you turned your head, a gravestone will be lying there. Sometimes their was left over bodies... The head ( if luckly still there) facing at you with eyes as white as snow. Practically asking you; leave, this is where no one should be. Sitting at the side of a half broken wooden bench that was surrounded by ashes of burned down houses, a woman with mid length brown hair clutched her fingers as she saw the view for the hundredth time that day. Her mind replaying the time how it ended up like this.

This place... was once a beautiful village before the wreckage. Before, at the enterance of the forest, a sign that read; the village hidden in the moon would be there. Hanging in between the two tallest trees there. As you walked forward, there would be a path of light that will guide you to your destination. And as soon as you reached there...Your heart would stop. Why? Well, right in the middle of the so called "scary forest" would be a village. A village that was lighted up by the beautiful moon itself, showing the village to its " glory."

_Yes,those were the times, _the woman thought.

Asami inhaled and lifted her head to look at the sun rising. It's been 3 years and a week since the accident. The accident when a group called the Akutski distroyed her home,which led her to with nothing but her little sister to take care of, a small backpack with a few medical supplies,food- oh and of course... Ruined clothes. How typical, she thought. Because of the accident, her and her sister were left in the cold, starving for food since the one they managed to pack only lasted for two days. Asami could've swore she was gonna die in the first month. After all, stealing was not that easy when ninjas were around villages. She was but a mere commoner after all... At least... Was. Asami curves her lips into a smile as she remembered when a certain man became their saviour at the last moment of their lives. She was so thankful to him when he offered them food and a shelter to use. But even though she was greatful for his hospitality, there was one thing that itched her to say the first time she gazed upon him.

_" I want to be a ninja!" Was what she said." I have to avenge my clan a-and you seem like a strong ninja!"_

Asami smirked as that memory came in her mind. She was such a weakling then. Now, years later, she was a strong, powerful ninja! Her sister, Hikari, didn't seem to be cut out for being a ninja and she simply refused saying that this man was not to be trusted. How foolish. This man was their saviour for crying out loud! If it wasnt for him, they would've been in heavan regretting everything! But no matter what Asami said, her sister still refused. The 19 yet old sighed in depress. She remembered the day when she found out that her sister was right. It was when she found this raven haired boy who was a few years older than her... 18 at the most, and heard that he too was avenging his clan ( with the help of Orochimaru) but in return, he had to let Kabuto experiment on him. That was something she could not agree with. The image of her sister getting stabbed with pointy needles sent a rage feeling in her heart. Which was why she left. Saying she no longer needed Orochimaru's help and could survive on her own. Which she did... At least till now. Till he found her again and took someone important from her.

" I ssssee your visssiting them again?" Said a voice.

Asami briefly nodded, " felt like it " she whispered.

" Hn"

The 19 year old turned her head to the side and faced the man who spoke with her. His pale face was reflected against the rising sun, his long black hair blowing against the wind... And that smirk. The smirk that could send shivers of fear down anyone's back. Not hers though, was proudly showing on his face.

" what do you want, Orochimaru?" She asked. The man smirked even wider and placed a pale hand on her shoulder,

" is there ssssomething wrong wanting to greet an old sssstudent?" Orochimaru said teasingly. Asami scoffed while rolling her eyes. Her so called "saviour" could get on her nerves. " now that's not how you treat your old ssssensei now is it?"

" look, I did what you wanted me to do..." Her eyes narrowed " now where is my sister?" She continued. Orochimaru lifted up his index finger and flexes it left to right in front of her face, causing her an urge to rip it apart and feed it to the rats on the floor Beneath him. He chuckled a bit as he saw her irritated face and eyes that looked like she was ready to kill.

" Tsk, Tsk, Tsk... You are very un patient "

" ENOUGH !" Asami growled, grabbing his finger "GIVE ME BACK HIKARI- AH!"

Orochimaru took a hold of the woman's brown hair and yanked it back so that she was facing him while her back was arched. He licked his lips and brought his face close to hers, there noses touching all the while. " now listen closely, .mi." He muttured. Orochimaru licked his lips once again and smirked as he saw her whimpered at the fact at what was to happen next " if you want to see your dear sister again, all you have to do is make sure the dumb Kazekage trusts you and make him break the Hyuuga and Uchiha apart," He pulled her faces even more and nibbled on her earlobe, sending her a fearful shiver down her spine. He than stook out his snake like tounge and trailed its siliva from her ear to the corner of her plumped lips. " and as soon as those two are apart... Kill them... One by one..." Asami's eyes widen and before she could react, a pair of cold lips forced onto hers, startling her.

" HMM!" she yelles and gasped as Orochimaru's wet tounge lick her bottom lip, taking that as an advantage and sartes his tounge in her wer cavern. With all her might,She banged in his hard chest, screaming... Only for him to take a hold of her wrists and pulled thin behind her back. Asami's eyes watered when Orochimaru ripped her black tanktop open, revealing her white bra. " N-NO STOP!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as her back met a wall and his tounge sucked in her right nipple.

"Hm? What did you say?" He asked after he moved on to her other breast. Suckling them like a new born.

" please I beg you!" She pleaded, her tears were now stroking down her cheek. " I-I'll do it! J-just stop!"

Orochimaru smirked against her right Breast and pushed himself off of her, watching her slide down the brick wall. Clutching her knees against her chest. Yes, this is what he wanted.

He wanted her helpless against him. He wanted him at her mercy. His smirk turned to an amusing smile, making her shiver in fear. He will make her regret for leaving him, for thinking that once she left him she was free. Orochimaru chuckled and licked his lips for the third time that morning. He stepped back and turned around so his back was facing her " good" he said while chuckling " I will see you in a month"

And with that, the man dissapeard.

Asami sobbed against her knees and shut her eyes tightly. That man... Was horrid. That man... was exactly what her sister said, untrusting. She lifted up her head and clutched her hands into fists. Her sister was right. " I'm so sorry, Hikari " she said with a hiccup " I'm so sorry"

.

.

.

Run.

Run.

Attack.

Run.

Chidori.

The cycle was repeated over and over again till there was no one left in front of him. 4 minutes it took him to obliterate 40 men that planned to attack all at once. Pitiful for them they didn't know who they were dealing with. Oh well. Putting his katana back in its sheath, Sasuke wiped off a sweat above his left eyebrow. He felt good. The power he felt within him when he killed all the bandits sent a amazing feeling through his body. A feeling he couldn't explain. Truth be told,Sasuke hadn't felt this way since he was a rouge ninja. Since the war actually. The Uchiha smirked and let his Sharigan glare at all the bloody mess he created. Yes, this was what he sickly needed, A good kill. Sasuke looked up and rolled his eyes as he saw the man he was supposed to assassinate tremble in fear._ Was he really a criminal_? He mentally snorted. Even he knows that TRUE criminals don't tremble in fear when facing an opponent, no matter how strong they may be. He was experience after all.

Sasuke took a step forward. Well, one doesn't live once they face the wrath of an Uchiha. The thought made his blood boil in ecstasy. Yes, that criminal has all the right to tremble in fear. " now, what should I do with you?" Sauske asked teasingly. He love torturing his enemies. He took another step forward, his hands already forming his chidori technique "should I, use genjustu? Or my chidori? My katana? " Sasukes Sharigan glared to mankegakyo.

" please s-spare me!" The crimanal begged. He bowed down to the Uchiha. Too bad he didn't know that tempted Sasuke even more.

" oh really now?" Sasuke said. He took another step forward so that his feet was right in front of the criminal. In a flash, Sasuke took a hold of the mans collar and lifted him up in the air,Choking him. The criminal grabbed Sasukes hands so he could stop him from choking him. Sasuke smiled... A deadly smile. "Fine, I'll give you a quick death" and with that said, Sasuke stabbed his chidori through the heart of his enemy, blood staining his jonin outfit and his hawk mask.

Now panting heavily, the Uchiha dropped the lifeless body on the ground. Yes, this felt extremely good. Sasuke lifted his arm in front of his face so he could wipe out the blood off his God he needed more missions. He turned around from the mess he made and began walking forward, each step was taken with pride and satisfaction. He was once a killer after all. No matter how much Hinata changed him, there were always be a cold,ruthless side of him that was meant for killing.

_Hinata._

_What was she doing now_? He thought. His smirk turned into a frown at the thought of her. Sasuke deactivated his Sharigan and paused his walking. Was she okay? Was she happy? Did she worry about his well being? The Uchiha looked up at the sky that was now rising. Colour of the morning sun appeared on his face. At times, he really did wish he had his own life back. The one where he traveled anywhere he wanted. The one where he killed for fun, for his liking. The one where he was a rouge ninja who didnt give a shit about anyone or anything...But than memories of Hinata always stopped those thoughts. The thought of another man touching Hinata other than him, send a killer instinct through his spine.

_Mine_.

Sasuke nodded in satisfaction. As soon as he got back to Konoha, he was going to show Hinata who she belongs too. The Uchiha smirked._ Time to bring yesterdays daydream to reality_.

"Mine"

.

.

.

**Well, that's all for now! Hope to update soon! So about the scene with Asami and the snake like bastard ( Orochimaru) I just wanted to tell you that there is much more about her past than that, so be ready! Hopes that chapter wasnt bad :) Oh, **

**Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**LOVE YA** 3


	30. Chapter 29- plan takes off!

**HEYO! Sorry for the long,long,LOONG WAIT ! ( bows head in shame) since school started, I've been EXTREMELY busy with school work and never got the time to sit back and write !**

**-.- it was frustrating!**

**I hope you guys understand! **

**Oh and one more thing... I'm already working on the sequel for this story! I've got a new pic for it and a title ( ain't gonna tell ya :P) which mean that this story will come to an end pretty soon :( **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER! **

* * *

Asami bit her lip and narrowed her eyes as she saw the sobbing Hyuuga in the middle of what looks like a valley, laying her head on what looks like a grave stone. Her eyebrows Rose. _Why would a grave stone be there_? She thought_. Or more likely... Who does it belong to? _

" what is your daddy thinking?" She heard the Hyuuga whisper.

That made Asami frown. Though she had to kill the Hyuuga, she felt terribly bad for what Gaara did to... _WOAH, WOAH, WOAH_! Asami's eyes widen as she began to realize something." Why the fuck do I care?" She muttured under her breath. A annoyed sigh escaped her pink lips. _This was DEFINATLY all too much._ Watching the pregnant Hyuuga closely, Asami lay her stomach on the branch she was currently sitting on and rested her chin on her hands. _Why do I care anyways?_ She thought as she took out a piece of cracker she hid in her pouch. A shiver went up her spine when a cold gust of wind past by. "Shit, it's getting cold" she said pulling her cloak closer to her neck. Asami inhaled once again, her mind replaying what happened between her and Orochimaru not too long ago.

" That Fucking Bastard" Asami muttured and placed a finger on her mouth. " forcing me to kiss him.. Ugh," a grossed out face appeared on the 19 year old face. _Makes me want to throw up_, she thought.

" I hope you don't turn out like him"

Asami grinned as she heard Hinata talk to her baby. _How cute_, she thought. Her thoughts were disturbed as a dark Aura began to form behind her. She sighed."what now, Orochimaru?" She annoyingly asked. The man chuckled and took a step forward.

" did you kill her yet?"

Asami groaned " patient" she said " I'll do it eventually"

The snake like man growled and pulled Asami by her hair, pulling a few strands with it " listen to me!" He whispered darkly "Remember your place, you hear me!" Orochimaru chuckled as he heard a whimper come from the girl " Or did you forget I STILL have your sister?" He licked Asami's earlobe, making her shudder in fear.

" D-Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" She shouted

" ah, ah,ah!" He said mockingly with his finger moving back and forth "Remember your manners..." Asami scoffed. " Good. Now, I'll give you 3 days to execute the Hyuuga and the Uchiha..." He let go of Asami's brown locks, making her face the branch hard. " if you don't, I kill your sister... It's as simple as that"

Orochimaru chuckled.

" you bastard" she mumbled.

" better a bastard than a whore" he said with a smirk, receiving a shock expression from the girl " oh I know about your little games... You used to sleep with men JUST for fun-"

" I HAD TO FEED MY SISTER!" Asami yelled, her voice cracking with every word." I had to feed her, no matter how dirty the job was"

Orochimaru shrugged " whatever makes you happy" the man turned around and swiftly jumped off the tree. " oh, and by the way" he turned his head so that only half his pale face is shown " make sure you kill that Gaara guy-"

" NO!" Asami yelled " I-I mean..."

" Ah, I see, you've fallen in love with the Kazekage? Aww" Orochimaru said mockingly. His expression turned dead serious afterwards " K-I-L-L Him, Asami or so i'll so so myself" and with that said, dissapered.

.

.

.

Gaara stretched his arms around his head and yawned as he awoke from his 2 hour nap. Gaara had to admit, this was the best sleep he has gotten in a LONG time. And it wasnt because Hinata was in the dream ( his hot dream) It was because he finally was able to fill Hinata's head with negitave information. The red head smirked and cracked his knuckles. His plan was complete, all he had to do was make her fall in love with him and she'll be as good as his- a knock and a door bell was heard across the apartment. The lazy Kazekage, got up from his bed, not noticing he was only in his boxers and opened the front door. " How may I help-"

"Hey Gaara"

The mans eyes shot wide open in realization as a familiar voice said his name.

" Uh, Gaara? You okay?" Said a voice again as she ( from what he guessed) place a hand on his forehead " you seem like your burning up!"

Gaara lifted up an eyebrow and quickly coughed as he realized who was here."ah Hinata, I didn't see ya there, Gomen" he said with a bow. Hinata forced a smile and shook her head.

" not a problem.. Ano, can I come inside?" She asked.

Gaara bit his lip and nodded " Yeah, I guess" he said nervously and watched her walking toward the living room door. He couldn't help but stare at the way her hips swayed whenever she walked. The Kazekage smirked and narrowed his eyes. This was his time to make a move." So Hinata, what brings you here?" He asked, while leaned on the wall with his arms crossed. Hinata, with her back still facing him, took a deep breath in and quickly spinned around.

" It's about... Sasuke"

Gaara's eyes eyebrow rose amusingly "oh and what about the Uchiha?"

Hinata clenched her jaws and placed a hand on her stomach " tell me Gaara, was it true what you told me last night?"

Gaara blinked. _Ah, right, the lie from the ramen shop_! He thought. Smirking on the inside, the Kazekage took a few steps forward so that he was right infront of Hinata. He took a hold of her cheek and caressed it with his thumb. " I'm afraid what I told you I absolutely true, My Hime" he whispered and took a hold of her hand.

" I see" Hinata whispered back, her throat getting tighter and tighter every second "so he actually is cancelling the wedding huh?"

Gaara nodded " I'm so sorry" he said and gave a small kiss on the back of her hand "no women should be treated like this"

Hinata nodded. "Thank you, Gaara" she pulled him closer and embraced him into a tight hug " you are such a great friend"

Gaara nuzzled his head against her neck and inhaled her lavender scent. "anything for you my Hime, anything for you"

" I know"she whispered

Gaara smirked " I won't let him hurt you again"

.

.

.

A day later, Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets as he entered the Leaf villages entrance. Bruises where planted on his left cheek and some torn patches was shown on his ANBU outfit. Fixing his Raven mask on his face, he turned a sharp left so that he was walking toward a dead end. " perfect" he whispered and began to do hands signals. In a second, the torn clothes he wore was replaced with his normal attire in his times with Orochimaru and placed his Katana in his sheath that was stored behind his back, his ANBU Mask now stuffed in his traveling bag. " should I go report to Naruto or meet up with Hinata?" He asked himself. A smirk appeared on the Uchihas face a prevented thoughts appeared in his mind " Hinata it is-"

" YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

Sasuke raised up and eyebrow and turned to his right, only to see a angry Hyuuga with eyes burning with flames, jog up to him. "Hn, indeed I am" Sasuke muttured with a smirk. Neji narrowed his eyes

" you think this is a joke?" He muttured "how could someone be so cold to even think about doing what you did!"

Sasuke's smirk dissapered " what did I do?" He asked, crossing his arms.

" don't play dumb with me, Uchiha" growled Neji as he clenched his fists "you know what you did"

" No, I seriously don't know what I did-"

" You Fucking Bastard!" Yelled another voice.

Sasuke's eyes twitched as another irritated voice rang throughout the block. _Here we go again_, he thought. Riding on his companion, the Inuzuka and the dog growled as they both approaced the stotic Uchiha who was currently crossing his arms and tapping his foot. " you bastard" Kiba repeated. Sasuke rolled his eyes and unfolded his arms.

"Look, I don't know what you thought I did, but trust me, I didn't-"

" YOU CANCLED YOUR OWN MARRIAGE!" Yelled Kiba,

Sasuke's eyes widen. _Where did he heard that?_ Looking between the two angry man, the Uchiha clenched his jaws and glared at the Hyuuga and Inuzuka. " I don't know where you heard that, but it's obviously a lie" He saw Neji shake his head in shame.

" can't believe you are able to step so low and lie about what you did" whispered Neji, his eyes suddenly filled with unexpected sadness " after so much trust I put in you, you dump Hinata"

That triggered Sasuke. The Uchiha took a hold of his Katana and drew it in front of himself and pointed it at Neji " I didn't dump her!" He growled "who the fuck told you that?!" Sasuke's eyes activated to his Sharigan, his Aura darkening. " I'll kill him"

"It was Hinata" said Kiba.

Sasuke froze.

" H-Hinata?"

The two man nodded. Sasuke eyes widen and he dropped his Katana in shock and stumbled backwards, alarming Neji and Kiba. Clutching both sides of his head, the Uchiha sat on one of the widen boxes and shit his eyes_. Hinata... Hinata said that? But why?_ Sasuke clutched his jaw and shook his head.

No, No, His Hinata wouldn't do that.

Unless... She didnt love him anymore?

Unless... Someone brainwashed her mind?

Unless... Unless, She found another man? Prehaps, Naruto? Sasuke's eyes shot wide open in anger.

"Naruto," Sasuke growled darkly.

Picking up his Katana, the Uchiha slowly began to walk toward the busy street."Where are you going?" Asked Kiba. Sasuke paused his walking. He turned his head to the side and slowly lifted his lips into a terrifying smile, shocking Neji and Kiba. But the worst thing was what Sasuke said next...

" I am going to Kill Uzumaki Naruto"

**And that's a wrap! Hope you loved the dramatic chappy and enjoyed it to the fullest cause it might ( once again) be awhile befor do update!**

**-.- stupid school.**

**Don't forget to favourite and review ^.^**

**Love ya!**


	31. Chapter 30- So be it

**Well,heres chapter 30! hope you enjoy it ^.***

* * *

A pale figure with eyes that bleed a crimson red, stood still with aggression as he stared at the destination where his so called friend was located, his lips turning into a full on smirk that is said to send shivers of fear down the most cruelest criminals spine. Well, that's what rumours told. With his unhuman skills, said figure jumped off the large pole,somehow entering the apartment and lightly landed on his feet covered with black sandels. The figure looked to his right and saw a pile of eaten ramen cups placed all over the kitchen floor, to his left, un folded clothes were scattered to the point where he couldn't even see the japenease wooden floor. _Hn, guess even his loud girlfriend couldn't change his personality_, he thought.

Suddenly, a growl soon followed by a feminine moan was heard from the hall further down.

Lifting up a raven eyebrow, the man with crimson eyes gripped his Katana that was currently in his right hand and took a proud step forward.

Another moan.

He lifted up his left foot slowly and walked forward.

Another growl,

After several moments of moaning, groaning and slow steps, said man finally approached the door where the sounds were heard and immediately burst the widen door open. " Naruto" the man growled, not giving a care in the world that the pink haired comrade of his was naked from head to toe, pinned underneath if the blonde man that he was looking for.

" EKK! Sasuke!" Shouted Sakura as quickly shoved her lover off of her, pulling the brown covers over body while the other laid on the ground face first with his tanned ass sticking out." W-What are you doing here?!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the scene and crunched up his nose in discust as the smell of sex filled the room. " Stand up, Naruto" he growled and pointed the Katana at the blond who looked at his friend in confusion.

"..."

"..."

"... Huh?"

Sasuke growled as he realized his patience was running thin. _How dare he act so stupid_, Sasuke thought. Naruto scratched the back of his neck and slowly stood up after putting on his green boxers and looked at his future blushing wife with a concern in his eyes than back to his friend. " Teme? What is wrong with-" Banging the Hokage against the wall, The Uchiha grabbed his throat and began choking him with all His might, ignoring the surprise gasp coming from Sakura.

" SASUKE LET GO OF HIM!" She yelled with fear as quickly ( with the covers still covering her body) ran up to him, prying his fingers out of Naruto's throat " STOP IT!" But before she could sense it, the raven haired Uchiha bore his bloodline into the green eyes of his comrade, sending her on her knees and into the horrifying state of a Genjutsu.

" Sakura!" Cried out Naruto, his blue eyes now glaring at his friends dull ones " As your Hokage I demand you to release me and Sakura at once!"

Sasuke chuckled darkly " I don't think so" he said and tightening his grip on Naruto's throat making the Hokage's face turn a Nasty colour of purple and dark blue. "not after what you did" Once again, confusion sparked into the expression in Naruto as he saw the slight pain in Sasuke's crimson red eyes.

" what *_cough_* are you talking about?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes " you... It's was always you"

.

.

.

_" A-Ano Sasu-chan... I don't think we should do this" stuttered a 5 year old Hinata._

_Sasu-chan, well Sasuke, rolled his eyes as he began to twirl the Kunai he stole from his brothers room around his index finger."stop being a baby Hina-chan! After all, we are gonna be Ninjas one day!" He yelled and gave a toothy smirk " or are you scared?Crybaby"_

_Hinata's white pearly eyes widen and she furiously shook her head " I-I'm no cry baby, you DUCKY butt!" _

_" stop calling me that, crybaby!"_

_" DUCKY butt!"_

_" cry baby!"_

_" DUCKY butt"_

_" Cry baby- Hey where you going!"_

_Hinata twirled around and began to stomp away from the forest where Chunin exams always took place. " I-I'm leaving!" She shouted. Sasuke rolled his eyes once again and began to run after her, grabbing her wrists afterwards. " let me g-go" Hinata said as she tried to free from his grasp. Growling, the newly 6 year old Sasuke tighten his grasp and began to pull Hinata close to his chest so that he was practically dragging her to the training area._

_" rather you like it or not, you and me are going training! Got it?" Sasuke whispered in her ear._

_Hinata's bottom lip quivered and simply nodded. _

_" Good, now lets go crybaby"_

Dogging the sand that tried to aim for her leg, Hinata shook her head violently as she tried to get the short memory out of her head. _Focus Hinata_! She thought to herself. _You are in a middle if a duel_! The raven haired beauty, wiped a sweat off her forehead and for the 5th time that day activated her bakyugan, already in the stance where she will perform her twin fist lion technique she learned from all the years of training with her Cousin." Gentle step, Twin fist lion!" She yelled and focused her chakra on her hands,forming shapes of lions on beach of her fists.

Gaara smirked. She was getting better and better. Crossing his arms, a sudden sand shield began to form around Gaara as Hinata furiously aimed at him. " Hm, she'll never break-huh?" Dark crimson eyes widen as he saw another Hinata come up from the ground below his feet and punched him in the neck. " Gah!" Shouted Gaara and stumbled backwards to the ground, landing in his back " shit"

" Hm,yourself " Hinata said teasingly, putting a hand on her hip " that trick is old news"

A smile that was only ever shown to Hinata appeared on his face. " guess so" he chuckled.

_" Hut,Hut,Hut- Agh!" Cried Hinata as she stoked backwards,landing in her back_

_Sitting above her, a small boy with raven hair similar to hers stood over her, his legs hanging over at her thighs and hands against each side of her head. A small blush appearing on his cheeks. " H-Hina-chan" whispered Sasuke as he realized that the girl he loved to annoy was only a few inches away from his face. Hinata blushed in a dark crimson colour._

_" Ano, S-Sasuke" _

_Clearing his throat the Uchiha stood up in a flash and turned away from her,hidin his blush " Keh, same as before" he said. Hinata frowned and pouted._

_Why does he always hide his feelings? She thought. _

_Suddenly a small idea popped into her tiny mind. " Ano, Sasu-chan?" Slightly turning his head, a pair of small lips connected to his cheek, making him blush even darker than the sun setting now. After a few loving seconds,the shy Hyuuga released her lips from his cheek and quickly looked down. " um.. I just, felt like... Ummm" feeling nervous, Hinata began to fiddle with her two index fingers. "Ano... Ano..."_

_A chuckle was heard._

_Widening her eyes, Hinata snapped her her head to the side and almost gasp as she saw the boy who always had no expression on his face,laugh with a smile on his face. KAWAII! She thought,blushing even more than ever._

_Noticing her blush, the Uchiha shook his head and snaked his arms around her shoulder,pulling her close to her chest. "You know,you ain't that bad..." He whispered. " crybaby"_

_Hinata gasped an playfully pushed him away. " DUCKY butt!"_

_" cry baby!"_

_" DUCKY butt!"_

_"Crybaby!" A smile that send a funny feeling in Hinata's heart was shown on his pretty face._

Gasping, Hinata place a hand over her heart._ What was that_? She thought. Turning her head to the side, she frowned slightly as the sun was now setting. It's getting late. " well, I better get going Gaara" she said, lifting him up with one hand " thanx for training with me... It really helped my thinking reduce"

Gaara smiled and wrapped a arm around her waist. " anything for you" he whispered, pulling her close to him so that she was only an inch away from his lips.

" Gaara... What are you-"

" HINATA!"

Widening her eyes, she turned her head to the side. Not noticing the annoyance in Gaara's eyes. " Kiba? Neji? What's wrong?" She asked.

The two Jounin, dashed toward Hinata,both were panting from the minor injuries they got from the fight from Sasuke getting away. Finally reaching Hinata, the two looked at one another before nodding. " It's Sasuke! He's gone mad!"

Hearing the Uchiha's name, Hinata narrowed her eyes " what do you mean he's one mad?" She growled her bakyugan activated " does it look like I care"

" He's gonna kill Naruto!" Kiba yelled.

Hinatas eyes widen While Gaaras secretly held an amusement to his. Finally, he thought. Some action. Pullin himself together, he put a hand on Kiba's and Nejis shoulder. " than we better get going" Gaara said and patted the two. " me and Hinata will travel to Naruto by my sand.."

" Hn,we'll meet you there" he looked at Hinata's pain expression " Hinata..."

" I know Nii-San" a sad smile appeared on the Raven haired Hyuuga " I know what I have to do"

.

.

.

" always me?" Repeated the blond,his temper risened " What the hell are you talking about Teme?!"

Once again growling, The Uchiha lifted up his hand that wasnt choking Naruto and hand held his Katana up high so that the blade was now pointing at Naruto's heart. " she always loved you..." He smirked "she was just playing with me wasnt she?"

Naruto's eyes widen in realization " Wait Teme! It's about Hinata isn't it?!"

A small nod and a evil laugh was the response the crazed Uchiha gave. Cursing in his head, the Hokage began to struggle under his hold on him. "listen Sasuke! I don't know what has gotten into you," he shut his eyes " But Hinata loves you! Why are you- Sasuke?"

" loves me?" A chuckle escaped his throat, making Naruto shiver in fear " the bitch used me, just wanted to play with my mind"

"Teme stop that!" Naruto yelled.

Another laugh " nice knowing you Naruto"

" Sasuke!" Cried a voice. Stoping his actions, the Uchiha dropped the coughing Hokage down the floor and faced the woman he loved all to much. His now crimson eyes turned into his dark black orbs and stared at the pained white eyes of his lover. " what are you doing?" She said, him barely able to hearing it. Hinatas bottom lip quivered as she saw the panting Naruto on the ground and the pale pink haired Kunochi that looked like she was having a heart attack collapse on the wooden floor. " w-what did you do?"

" heh, more like what you did" he muttured. His gaze went to the red head that was now wrapping a possessive arm around Hinata " is it him?" He whispered.

Hinata lifted up an eyebrow " what are you taking about?"

" so it is" Sasuke said, a grin appeared on his face " you leave me for him?" He pointed his long pale fingers at the Kazekage standin next to Hinata. " I should've known you didn't love me" Hinatas eyes went wide.

" you got it all wrong!" She yelled " it's you who decided to break of the marriage!"

" me?" Sasuke chuckled darkly " you're the one who decided to create a stupid story on me leaving you"

Hinata scoffed " you did leave me!"

" no I didn't!" His eyes now activating to his Sharigan " I went on a mission NARUTO sent me on!"

Hinata clutched her fists " stop lying!" She yelled, tears were know flowing down her cheeks. Hinata moved Gaaras arm aside and went up to Sauske, poking his chest "you ONCE AGAIN decide to have second thoughts about our marriage!"

Sasuke growled and grabbed her wrists "I made that mistake ONCE!"

" let me go!" She yelled, struggling out of his grasp.

" You useless Bitch! I told you I didn't-" Sasukes eyes went wide with shock as the words he never thought he would say to Hinata echoed across the room. Everyone in the room looked at Sasuke with shock. Neji, whi just arrived at the scene, glared at his comrade in hatred. his fists already to punch the hell out of him... if it wasnt for that Inuzuka who held him back, saying to let him stay out of ,white pearly eyes stare at his with hurt. " H-Hinata, I didn't mean to say that"

She shook her head " let me go" she whispered. Sasuke tighten his hold on her wrists " Uchiha-San... Unhand me"

The way she said his name in a formal matter... As if he was a stranger, send a pain feeling down his cold heart making him release his grip on her wrists. Hinata took a few steps back so that she was now beside Gaara and Neji. With her bangs covering her face, Hinata spoke "the wedding..." She paused and looked up at Sasuke with an expression with hatred,pain and sadness " it's CANCLED... Just like you wanted"

Sasuke eyes widen for a moment, than turned to an unemotional state " if that's what's you want..."

Hinata nodded " so be it" her body turned around as she slowly headed for the door, after her was A sad Kiba and a whining Akamaru. Neji inhaled a sharp breath and glared at the Uchiha.

" you come near Hinata again... I'll fucking kill you" he muttured. Sasuke only nodded. Gaara shook his head in dissapontied, on the inside dancing with pause in one of her steps, she turned her head to a ninety degree angle so that she looked at the eyes of her past lover

"and one more thing" she closed her eyes and opened the door. " Uchiha-San... As for your child... I'll be putting it for abortion"

.

.

.

**Chibilover13: HOLY SHIT, SHIT JUST GOT REAL!**

**Sasuke: Keh, why make me the bad guy?**

**Sakura: actually technically Gaara is because of his stupid plot.**

**Gaara: (snickers evily)**

**Sasuke: I so wanna kill you right now!**

**Chibilover13: ANYWAYS! So like I sai in the other chapter, I was suppose to update this story in a long while but I really got Into the writing mood ( even though it like 2 in the morning) and decided to post a chappy for you guys ^.^**

**So whatcha think about this chappy? Sorry if I made Naruto a little weak ( -.- I would've change it but I don't feel like it so bare with me here) **

**Anyways don't forget to review ! ^.^**


	32. Chapter 31- sad endings and beginnings

**So sorry about the long wait and blah blah blah you know the rest.**

**I had to say the comments I recieved kinda pained me. The way you guys wrote it,It kinda made me feel like you were already doubting me :(**

**PLZ don't lose faith in me!**

**Hang in there! The smexiness between Sasuke and Hinata will come (winks) I know how long you've been waiting**

**Anyways enjoy the long waited chapter ^.^**

* * *

_Hinata held her head up high as she shut the door to the apartment of the Hokage. Her pale face showing no emotion whatsoever while her eyes that once filled with joy was now in a emotionless state. A cold breeze hit her face, sending a chill down her spine. It's for the best, was what she thought. Taking a step forward, the Hyuuga began to walk away from her old teammate and cousin who where in a middle of an argument with the Uchiha. Next to her, the Kazekage was showing a smirk unknown to her. "Gaara" it was a faint whisper. The red haired man turned his head to the right. He frowned. Her face was now stotic. _

_" yeah?"_

_He saw her take a sharp breath, followed by another exhale. " I don't want you near me" she said. Widening his eyes, Gaara paused in his walking, now looking at the back of the emotionless Hyuuga in front of him. _

_"W-what?" He swore he could've heard his heart breaking into pieces. blinking the tears from her lavender eyes, Hinata clenched her hands into fists and whipped her body around, causing her raven hair to spin all the while"__come near me again, And I won't hesitate to hurt you" she repeated and began to nibble on her lips " you, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba and anyone else are forbidden to see me.."_

_She closed her eyes and lifted up her two fingers and in a blink of an eye, dissapeard in a fleet of smoke. With his eyes widen, the Kazegake fell to his knees and ran a hand through his red hair._

_"What did I do?" He said to himself. Looking up, he whinced at the bright sunlight that hit his face " shit"_

That was two days ago. And since then, the red headed male has been stuck in his apartment of the last few days,moping around and drinking big bottles of sake he hid under his bed. The only person seeing him was Asami. As for his siblings... He told them to rent another room For the time being. Gaara took a big gulp of his third glass of Sake before he banged his head against the hard table, stunning the female in front of him. " my life is fucking shit" he muttured against the table. Asami sighed and rubbed Gaaras back in a motherly way,making him frown even more " why does everything I love die or hate me?" He asked. His voice cracking with each an every word " my parent died because of me, I almost killed my siblings once.. And now... I literally pissed off Hinata so much she doesn't even want to talk to me" a growl appeared in his throat." Does Kami hate me?"

Asami grey eyes sadden in pain. She lift up the Kazekages chin with her index finger and fixed his gaze on to hers " look, you still got me alright!" She whispered loudly. "Now don't act so sober and put that bottle of sake away and go to bed!" The nineteen year old pulled her arm around his waist and dragged him from his kitchen table to his bedroom. Stumbling a few times because of the clothing that looked like Kankuros all over the floor. "and I though Misaki was messy" she mumbled under her breath

"Misaki? * hiccup* who the *hiccup* is that?" Slurred Gaara, putting his face close to hers so that their nose bumped each other " she your *hiccup* girlfriend?"

Asami twitched an eyebrow and threw the Kazekage into his bed; him collapsing on the other side. " that hurt" she heard him mumbled before laughing manically for nonreason. Is he that drunk? She thought before going on the other side of the bed. A sudden giggled escaped her lips as she saw the Kazekage snuggling up with a fallen pillow " you are the strangest man I've ever meet" she whispered with another giggle and helped him up once again before being pulled towards him. Her landing ontop.

" hmm, smell like strawberries" murmered Gaara as he nuzzled in Asami's neck making her gasp in shock. Gaara smirked "I like strawberries"

" G-Gaara, stop, your drunk" she protested But couldn't stop the moan down her throat when she felt him lick her neck "Gaara" she breathlessly said earning a growl in response

" mine"he whispered possessively, sending shivers down her spine before flipping their positions so he was ontop " mine" he repeated. Gaara at this point didn't know what was worse. The fact that he was still sane while doing this or actually enjoying it to the fullest? Shaking his head, the red head dragged his lips from her neck to the start of her jaw to the corner of her lips. For some reason he couldn't get enough of her. He heard her gasp his name when he bucked his harden member into her arousing womanhood. More,he thought. He had to hear more. Pulling his head back, he stared at the lust filled eyes of the woman beneath him and couldn't help but smile of how RIGHT she felt beneath him. The way her brown locks was displayed all round her with her lips parted and her eyes... Oh her eyes... The way they held so much wonder and mysteriousness sent a wonderful feeling down his body. What was this strange feeling? He once again thought.

Gaara placed a cold Hand on her blushing cheeks. So smooth, he thought. Wondering how it got to be in such a condition. Placing his forehead against hers, her traveled his gaze to the invited red plums called her lips " Asami.." He whispered. He shut his eyes in utter embarassement. What on earth was he doing? This was sweet, trustworthy Asami he was talking about! The woman who spent all her time yelling over little things when he got to carried away or decided to be a peverted! A frown appeared in his lips " I'm sorry-"

A pair of soft lips crashed onto his, sending his eyes wide open." don't be" Asami said out of breath, her shaking hand stroking his cheek. "Don't be" Gaara stared intensely at her dark grey eyes. Noticing his hesitant stare, Asami put both of her hands behind his head and crashed her lips once again to his, tangling her fingers in his red locks. A deep hoarse groan was heard from the bottom of Gaaras throat sent a feeling of pleasure in Asami's spine.

After a few passionate seconds, Gaara broke the kiss.

" Asami, that was.."

" amazing?" She questioned. A small blush appeared on both of their cheeks." Yeah, I know"

Gaara chuckled and pressed her forehead against hers once again " I'm so confused" he whispered, his breath tickiling her soft flesh " why is it that when I'm with you I feel... Different?" He frowned " it gets me so frustrated that sometimes I just wanna yell at you for making me feel this way"

Asami giggle and hummed when his hot lips brushed against her cheeks " I feel the same way" she whispered,catching his attention " I've never felt this way before.. For a Very long time actually" her voice getting softer " and I.. I think I like it"

Gaara smiled, sending her eye wide " I think so too" Asami smiled and grabbed both of his cheeks and pulled her lips to his, moaning when he nibbled in her bottom lip. Her heart skipped a beat when Orochimaru's voice rang through her head,

_Oh and one more thing... Kill the Kazekage too_

Gasping, Asmai pushed Gaara off of her and backed herself against the wall. Her hands covering up her face. No, I can't. She thought to herself. Seeing Gaaras confused face, she quickly turned around and Headed toward the door, only to be blocked by Gaara " p-please let me leave" she whispered.

Gaara narrowed his eyes " no, not after what we just did"

Feeling her eyes watering, Asmai viscously shook her head " please I beg you! It's for your own good!" She yelled. Trying to get lose of the grasp he's hold on her shoulders.

" my own good?" Gaara repeated, a chuckle was heard " calm down Asami," he placed a forehead against hers " just calm down" Asami's bottom lip tremble. Small streams of tears falling down her cheeks. It hurt. It hurt her so much that she couldn't be with him. She had to save her sister first. Misaki was In the hands of the devil... And maybe, if she doesn't see Gaara again... Maybe she wouldn't have to kill her lover "hey, what's wrong?" Gaara asked, wiping a tear away " did I do something wrong?" Asami smile sadly,

"I'm so sorry Gaara" she lifted up her head so she could kiss him for what she knows could be the very last time

" I love you"

That was the last thing she said to him before pressing his pressure point on the side of his neck,sending him into an unconscious sate.

.

.

.

" Sasuke calm down!" Yelled a blond Hokage as he did a backwards flip to doge a Kunai " training till you die isn't gonna solve anything!" Glaring at the hyperactive Hokage, the Uchiha brought his two fingers to his lip.

" fire style: fire ball Jutsu!" He yelled, blowing out a big ball of fire that barely got doges by the exhausted Naruto. " Is that all you gonna do, dobe?!" Naruto frowned and shook his head. It's been two days since the argument between Hinata and Sasuke, and ever since than Sasuke has been the coldest he's ever been and has been training till it got him sick. As for Hinata... He didn't know what she was doing. The day of the fight, he remember Gaara saying that she didn't want anyone to be near her again. Forbidding anyone entering her apartment. Well, with the exeption of a sweat from his forehead, the Hokage did his signs and created forty more of himself.

"multi shadow clone Jutsu!"

Sasuke snarled and activated his Sharigan to the mankegakyo, his eyes now glaring deep holes to the Hokages head. He wasn't gonna lose.

" Sasuke, let's just talk about This problem!" Naruto explained "we need to talk to Hinata!"

Rolling his eyes, the Uchiha stopped his Sharigan and collapse on the ground, landing on his back. " what is there to talk about?" He muttured. Sasuke put his hands behind his back and stared at the dark clouds that were forming in the sky."She made her desicion, and I made mine" Naruto narrowed his eyes and ran up to Sasuke, pulling his collar.

"ITS JUST NOT RIGHT!" He yelled. Righting his grasp on the Uchihas collar, Naruto pulled him closer so that they were inches apart " You guys didn't even talk about it and just called off the wedding?" Sasuke whinced as the Hokages blue eyes turned into a red glare. " it's fucking stupid"

" I know" he muttured, his dark crimson eyes narrowing as he spoke further " but what the hell am I suppose to do? Go on my knees and beg her to take me back?" He saw Naruto nod " as if" The two ninjas sighed and they both sat on the logs that were used for genins training, Naruto;who had a frown shown on his face, place a hand on his friends shoulder.

" Sasuke," Naruto hesitated." She, I mean, when... Hinata first got appointed to you as your guard and started to... Fall for you... I felt... Jealous" the Uchiha lifted up an eyebrow. A look that was totally unamused shown on his once unemotional face. Chuckling nervously, the Hokage scratched the left side of his cheek and continued "to tell you the truth, I was Falling for her"

Sasuke smirked " little bit to late for that,no?"

Naruto sighed dramatically " yeah, she got swooned over by some over dramatic drama king;Feel kinda bad for her-ITAI!" With a fist in the air, the Stotic Uchiha punched the Hokage in the head,leaving a pump on top of his blonde locks " sheesh,I was joking Teme" Naruto mumbled, sighing for the hundredth time that day "anyways, what I'm trying to tell you is; Hinata has gone through almost the same thing you have. Her mother died,leaving her alone to the bastard called her father." Naruto's eyes narrowed " she's been through a lot and has even changed her personality dramatically. Her once shy persona changed her into a girl version of you; cold hearted and stubborn" Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance, earning a sad chuckle in return. The raven haired looked at the Hokage, the blondes sad face confusing him. " you are one lucky bastard" Naruto added before jumping off the log,stretching afterwards with a yawn."well, Teme, better get going, don't wanna get another beating from the bridezilla" as he walked away, he added something that confused the Uchiha even more " protect her Sasuke, love her till no end... She deserves it"

Seeing Naruto fade away, the Uchiha gave a slight smile before also joking off the log and turning towards the direction of Hinata's apartment " Hn, thanx dobe" he muttured to himself, walking away, not realizing that a shadowy figure appeared from behind the log,smirking in its all glory.

" the day hassss finally come"

.

.

.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror that was implanted in her bathroom, her pale face that now was shown in an unhealthy coloured glimmered in the bright light that surrounded the bathroom. Her lavender eyes scanned down her body, putting an index finger where her eyes where now glued on. Underneath her tanktop, a small bump began to show beneath her belly button. Suddenly, a sharp pain struck beneath said place and she began to crie out in pain. How long has this been going for? She thought. How long has she stayed in this cursed place called her home? Whincing when she took a step forward toward the sink, she turned in the Tap. Watching the clear water fall from it.

Few hours? A couple of months? A year perhaps?

She once again looked at the mirror. Nah, it's only been two days. Grabbing a towel from the rack, she dipped the white towel Into the sink and soaked it, putting the drenched thing on her pale face. Was it really just two days? She frowned in the towel. Didn't feel like it though? Once again feeling the pain, the Hyuuga grinned and rubbed her growing belly. " what's wrong hm?" She muttured. " did I upset you?" Smiling when she got a kick as a response, the Hyuuga grabbed the pain killers from the top covert and popped two in her mouth. " miss your daddy huh?"

A kick.

Hinatas bottom lip began to tremble " me too" she said, her voice cracking all the while. How she regretted those words that slipped out of her mouth. The words that never crossed her thoughts replayed over and over again in her mind. Abortion? Who the fuck could actually think of such a thing? " me" she whispered. Wiping a threating tear off her eye, Hinata walked out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen to pull out some pickles with a bowl of vinalla ice cream. A sad smile appearing on her face. She remembered the weeks before when her cravings kicked in. The fact that Sasuke had to get up in the middle of the night for a jar of pickles and a bucket full of vanilla ice cream sent her heart melting in happiness for how much he cared; not to mention the DISCUSTING look on his face when she moaned as she put the vinalla covered pickle in her mouth. That was hilarious.

" wow,haven't seen you smile in a while"

Spinning her head toward the voice, Hinatas smile turned to a frown as she saw her sister leaning in the door frame with her arms crossed. " what do you want Hinabi" she muttured,stuffing her snack in her mouth. The seventeens year oldest face scrunched up in discust as her sister began to enjoy her snack.

" and Sasuke kisses you with that mouth?" She said." Pft, poor guy" Hinabi smirked as a spoon was thrown her way " huh, anger issues too?"

Hinata growled in annoyance and turned her head away to face the stove " don't mention his name" she snarled " that bastard is the last thing I want to-"

" THATS IT!" Hinabi yelled, surprising her older sister. "I had enough of this bullshit! Now get up that now fat ass of yours,get ready and find Sasuke so you can go make out with him and be happy again!" She continued and pushed her sister off the chair dragging her to the room. Glaring holes in the back of her head, Hinata got up on her feet and took a few steps back.

" Hinabi... I... I can't" she muttured putting her hand on her stomach " not after what I told him"

Hinabi sighed. This was so fucking hard. Frowning slightly, the seventeen year old Hieress took a hold of her sisters hand and pulled her to the bedroom, making her sit on the meaty bed. " Hinata, I'm not good with words so you gonna have to bare with me here" started of Hinabi, her face with an emotion totally serious " I know what Sasuke said was... Unforgivable... But does it really have to go in between your relationship with Sasuke?"

" Hinabi-"

" NO HINATA!" She yelled, her hands in the air " Sasuke is the first person in the entire world that actually made you HAPPY since mom died! Not even that crush on Naruto made ou this happy" a frown appeared on her face " the way Sasuke made you feel happy made me happy. Why?" Hinata stared in shock as tears that she never saw in Hinabis eyes before began to fall down her cheek " because seeing you smile everyday like you use too made me feel like mom was here. I don't remember her much and when I look at you I... I can't help but feel that her spirit is within you"

Hinatas eyes began to water " oh, Hinabi-"

She shook her head. Suddenly, her watering eye turned into a determined one " Sasuke is the one for you Hinata." Hinabi put both of her hands on her sisters shoulder " and I forbid you from going back to the cold Hinata," a smirk appeared on the heiresses lips " after all, that is my brother in law we are talking about and I'm gonna miss picking on him" after a few seconds of staring, Hinabi and Hinata smiled and held each other in a tight embrace.

" t-thank you Hinabi" whispered Hinata"thank you"

Grinning, Hinabi nuzzled against her sisters hair " anything for you, Hinata"

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here" a voice appeared. " how sweet, such a touching moment" the two Hyuuga sisters jumped from the bed and scanned the room;Their bakyugan activated.

" who are you?!" Shouted out Hinabi,seeing as it was just her and her sister in the room. " as Hieress of the Hyuuga clan I demand you to show yourself"

A dark chuckle echoed the dark room." A brave Hyuuga aren't you?" The voice whispered. A fast shadow ran past them. "I like that"

Hinata narrowed her eyes and bit her lips in Intecipation. Something about this charka,sent a shiver down her spine. Yet, she strangely seemed familiar to it. " Kuso" muttured Hinata. She hasn't been in a charka so suffocating since the war against Madara and Obito. And they weren't as strong as this!? Her eyes widen as a feminine figure sashayed in front of them,the figure glowing when flashes of lighting struck Hinata's room. "What a minute.." Hinata whispered, squinting her eyes in the process " I know you... Your.."

The woman smirked, widening it as the shock from the older Hyuugas face shown " hello, Hinata... It's wonderful seeing you again"

.

.

.

**( frowns and turns her head) hmph, and you guys thought I was some author who was gonna have Hinata abort her child.( starts crying) **

**I COULD NEVER DO THAT?!**

**I warned you from day one that I was an author who is- no, has a addiction for twists. This shouldn't be a suprise at all. Anyways sorry for the long wait but school was in the fucking way and yeah you get the gist.**

**( sighs) well, I hope that satisfies you for a while and don't worry about the romance thing between Hina and Sasu... It'll come just wait you hornies... Jk. **

**Anyways plz feel free to tell me how you feel about this chapter and don't forget to**

**Review review review!**


End file.
